


Nightlife

by Dean_C_Fischer



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_C_Fischer/pseuds/Dean_C_Fischer
Summary: (WIP) Just some Pokémon trying to live their lives.





	Nightlife

A Greninja stormed out of an apartment building into the rainy streets of Lumiose City, nothing but a guitar case slung across his back and a red hoodie. A Lucario in a white t-shirt called after him, but she was ignored. He walked for a time until he reached a bus stop, where he sat down and pulled out a phone from the front pocket he previously buried his left hand in. He called a friend and awaited their picking up their phone.

“How’d it go?” they asked. It was a male voice, clearly American.

“Better than I thought it would,” he responded. He held a slight Japanese accent. “She didn’t take it well, but that’s her problem, not mine. Can you come and pick me up?”

“Of course man. Same bus stop as always?”

“Yup. Thanks man.”

“Course. Stay safe.” They hung up in unison. The Greninja sighed as he slipped the phone back in his pocket.

“ _ If she really loved me then she would’ve taken care not to be a bitch every twelve seconds, _ ” he reassured himself in his mind. A bus rolled up to the stop, the doors opening when it stopped. A Gallade was at the wheel.

“Waiting on me Smoke? Or is Pierce coming for you?” His gruff voice was like gravel under a tire.

“Pierce is coming to get me tonight. Thanks anyway.”

“Just doing my job. Watch yourself.” The doors closed and he drove off. Smoke reached for his guitar case, but stopped himself. He wasn’t in the mood at the time. Instead, he pulled his phone back out and texted another friend.

“Can I crash at your place tonight?” he texted Dread. The picture Smoke had saved for that contact depicted a Chesnaught with a massive smile on his face. He waited for a few seconds before an indicator of his typing showed up.

“Just let Azalea know that I’ll be late. Her phone’s still in the shop.” Smoke replied without hesitation.

“Thanks man.” He exited the messenger app and pulled up a social media. Dread returned one last message as Smoke changed his bio, removing the link to his now ex’s account and unfollowing her. He then contented himself by allowing the patter of the rain on the roof of the bus stop to soothe him, returning the phone to his pocket and resting both hands within it as well. He shut his eyes and relaxed. The past fifteen minutes haven’t been the best of his life, so he opted to find some enjoyment wherever possible.

He sat there for a few minutes staring at the evening clouds until a black car rolled up to the bus stop. Smoke stood up and grabbed his guitar case, then opened the passenger door and took a seat adjacent to Pierce the Bisharp. “Thanks again for coming out to get me. You can drop me off at Dread’s.”

“I figured just as much,” replied Pierce as Smoke strapped in. “Is he working overtime again?”

“I think so. He said he was going to be late, so I’d assume that’s what’s taking his time.”

“Gotta pay the bills somehow.” Pierce shifted out of parked and into drive. “It was the right choice.”

“I know. Lucina just wasn’t a very good partner.”

“I told you she gave me bad vibes man. And I’m not just saying that because she tried to seduce me at the bar.”

“Hey, that’s how I met her! Guess I’m just bad at reading people…”

“We all miss some things. I missed your birthday a few weeks ago,” he added with a sheepish grin.

“It’s alright. I don’t much care for the date.” He looked out of the passenger window at the buildings that flew by. Something about it gave him peace, as if watching the world go by brought out his content to just be as the world made him.

“When you see Azalea, give her this.” He motioned to the glove box, which Smoke opened to reveal some lipstick. “She left it at my place.”

“Will do.” He placed it in his hoodie pocket with his phone, then closed the glove box again. The rest of the ride went on in silence, only the rain on the windshield and the car’s motor making any noise. They stopped in front of a different apartment building, this one on South Boulevard in contrast to the one on North Boulevard. Smoke undid his seatbelt and opened the door. “See ya around.”

“You too.” Smoke shut the door and turned to the building as Pierce drove off. He entered and immediately went to the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed and the elevator rose, the light above the buttons changing as each floor was reached. At the fourth floor, it stopped and opened. Smoke left it and walked down to room 409, knocking on the door when he reached it. After a few seconds, the door was opened by a Salazzle. She had slippers in the shape of her feet and a blue t-shirt a few sizes too big on.

“Good evening Smoke,” she said, her British accent as prominent as ever.

“Hey Azalea. You left this at Pierce’s.” He pulled out the lipstick, which Azalea took graciously.

“I was wondering where this went! Thank you!” She was delighted by the return.

“Don’t mention it. Dread’s gonna be late from work.”

“Probably working an extra hour so he can pay for my phone. I kinda seared it by mistake.” She put her hand behind her head with a sheepish grin akin to the one Pierce wore minutes earlier. “Come on in. Hang your hoodie by the door.”

“I know the drill by now. Judging by your attire, you’ve already showered.”

“Yup,” she confirmed as he stepped through the threshold. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Azalea, who took it to an end table in the corner as Smoke closed the door. He took off the soaked hoodie and left it on a hook behind the door, then turned to make sure Azalea left his phone alone. After confirming it wasn’t charbroiled, he went to the shower, leaving Azalea to bury her nose in a book on the bed.

“I wish I had ears,” she muttered as she put a pair of reading glasses up to her face. The shower turned on, creating a soothing bit of white noise for Azalea. She folded her legs so she sat cross legged, then opened the book to the marked page and held it with her free thumb. The cover read “The Wonders of Love,” and judging by her countenance, it was a good read.

The occasional page flip was the only thing that broke the monotone cascade of shower water on the other side of the wall. It went like that for a bit until the shower turned off. Azalea slipped the bookmark back into the pages and closed her reading material, setting it and the reading glasses on the nightstand. She then fetched a t-shirt for Smoke, a red one, to put on after he dried off.

“Do you have a towel in there?” she asked through the door.

“Yeah. Just leave a tee or something for me by the door.”

“Way ahead of you.” She folded it neatly and set it in front of the door. She then heard a buzz coming from the corner of the room. “Your phone just buzzed.”

“Check my lock screen and tell me what for.” She obliged, picking up the phone and turning it to face her.

“It’s from Dread telling us to check the news.”

“Well then turn on the TV! It’s gotta be important if he’s taking a break from serving beer.”

“Will do,” she finished as she grabbed the remote from the nightstand. She turned on the television and changed the channel to the news station in time to receive word about somebody she wasn’t keen about hearing from. The headline read “Drake Angel accused of harassment by ex girlfriend.”

“Ooh! This is a good one! Get out here Smoke, we can dry the floor later!” She was all for hearing the dirt that was about to be unearthed.

“I’m telling you I didn’t do it,” the Hydreigon stated, his voice a gruff Yorker’s, “but I’ll tell you what I did do. I dumped that chick because she was always lying about me to her friends. I’m not fond of getting lied about.”

“Is that your ex on the news,” Smoke asked, a towel around his waist, “or was that a different dragon?”

“He’s one of them. He goes through girlfriends faster than I go through lipstick.” Smoke sat on the floor in front of the bed and watched the television too. The reporter at the studio took over.

“Drake Angel owns a legal fighting ring in Lumiose City where people compete to beat each other senseless for glory and about half of the admission fees. People don’t doubt he could go violent, but the report was all talk and no show, so the accuser isn’t taking the debacle to court. While we aren’t sure how this will affect his reputation, we’re pretty sure it won’t be positive.”

Azalea turned the television off and stretched. “Serves him right,” she said. “He’s a brute alright.”

“Well there wasn’t any evidence that he did anything, so he’s getting off clean.”

“As long as it shook him up a bit I’m happy.”

“You said he’s one of your exes. How many did you go through until I introduced you to Dread?”

“Just him and a Flygon named Fiona. She wasn’t very nice either. How are things with Lucy?”

“Actually, I just broke up with her like twenty minutes ago.” Azalea took on shock.

“You can’t be serious. I thought you two were perfect!”

“Well we weren’t. She began getting more and more bitchy until I couldn’t take it anymore. Speaking of…” Smoke stood up and went to his phone. “I still have to delete her contact from my phone.” He erased the contact and blocked her number, a wave of finality crashing over him. The relief was palpable.

“I bet you feel much better after that. Sorry to hear about it.”

“I do… Today has been eventful.” He opened the messenger so Dread would see that they got it and set his phone back on the table, then grabbed the shirt Azalea left him. He slipped it on and took the towel off, hanging it over the shower curtain. “Nice.”

“I know that’s your favorite color. You wouldn’t shut up about it for like a week after I bought you that hoodie.”

“It’s a good hoodie Arceus damn it! Thank you by the way.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” she dismissed as Smoke returned. “Come snuggle.”

“Woah! Where did that come from? I’m your brother in law!”

“Oh come on! I need physical affection,” she whined. “It won’t mean anything!”

“We should ask Dread…”

“Nonsense. He’s cool with it.”

“How would you know?” Smoke looked doubtful of Azalea’s claim.

“Dude, we’ve slept three to a twin. A little cuddling won’t hurt.”

“That wasn’t comfortable.” Smoke shuddered as he recalled the night. “I’m sleeping on the floor tonight thank you very much.”

“Your loss. I guess I’ll just have to do without the snugs.” She lay back on the pillow propped up against the back of the bed. “Can you get the light?”

“Only if you turn the lamp on first. Also, can I have a pillow?”

“If you take one then Dread doesn’t get one,” she pointed out as she turned on the lamp next to the bed. “I’d rather my husband be comfortable than you.”

“Dread could sleep on a pile of rocks and be comfortable.” He flipped the switch by the door and returned in time to catch a pillow to the face. It fell to his feet as he gave Azalea a disapproving glare. She snickered and laid back down after turning the light off. Smoke fumbled in the dark in an attempt to put the pillow in a good spot for his head. Eventually, he was next to the television stand and gave up on trying to find a good spot, resigning for the position he now held. “Good night Azalea.”

“Good night Smoke.” They both went silent, their shallows breaths accompanying them on their path to slumber.

-

When Smoke woke in the morning, he stood as soon as his wits were about him and stretched. Dread and Azalea were still asleep, Dread probably having snuck in after they both fell asleep. His arm was over Azalea’s chest, and either wore content on their face. A warm smile spread across Smoke’s own countenance. When he checked his phone, he discovered that Dread had plugged it in with a charger of his own and left his next to it. A sticky note on the end table instructed Smoke to plug Dread’s phone in when he woke, so he obliged. Nothing but a few social media notifications and a game he hadn’t played in ages pleading for him to boot it up. He then opted to check the news. What he read didn’t immediately register in his mind, as he had just woke, but the severity soon caught up with him.

“‘Two dead in store robbery,’” he whispered to confirm to himself that he was reading it properly. He was afraid to read beyond the title, but a morbid curiosity drove him to find out who the culprit was. His fears were well placed. Scrolling down a bit revealed a mugshot. Lucina’s mugshot. “‘The robber in question was a Lucario named Lucina Goodall. Upon apprehension, it was discovered that she was under the influence of alcohol’. Oh Arceus...” He buried his face in his hands. “I knew she had a few screws loose, but if I had known she’d… No. I can’t blame myself for this. I did what was right for myself. I dodged a bullet.”

His muttering had aroused Azalea from her sleep. She begrudgingly lifted Dread’s arm off of her and sat up, rubbing her eyes. “What’re you on about Smoke?”

“Shake Dread awake, he needs to hear about this. Lucina killed two people last night.”

“What?!” Her shock threw her into a frantic jerking. She shook her husband violently until he eventually woke up as well.

“Ugh… What is it sweetie?” His words came out under a baritone. His eyes opened slowly and groggily.

“Lucina got herself arrested for robbing a store and killing two people after getting drunk,” Smoke explained.

“You’re kidding.” Dread was wide awake now.

“I fucking wish. Was she at the bar last night?”

“Yeah. She got completely smashed. I eventually stopped serving her before she could black out, so she staggered out the door and I didn’t hear from her again. She took the breakup really hard man.”

“Clearly,” Smoke and Azalea chimed in unison. Dread and Azalea got out of bed.

“Man, you really dodged a bullet there. She must’ve been insane.”

“Had I not broken up with her… No, I can’t think in what ifs.”

“Nor should you,” Azalea assured him. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know… It’s just all so much. I wonder if Pierce-” Smoke was cut off by his phone vibrating in his hand. It was a text from Pierce asking if they had seen the news. “Yeah, he knows.” He dialed Pierce and set the phone on the floor, putting it on speaker. He picked up immediately.

“Did you hear about it?” His voice was reserved. He sounded like he had been crying.

“We did,” responded Dread. “Are you alright man?”

“I was the one who talked Smoke into breaking up with her. This is my fault.”

“No it isn’t!” the three shouted back at once.

“It’s not your fault that she was an unstable bitch,” continued Smoke. “Nor is it my fault for going through with it. It’s her fault that she acted as she did.”

“Yeah man. It isn’t my fault for serving her alcohol either,” added Dread. “None of us did anything wrong.” There was an uncomfortable pause.

“Pierce?” Azalea sounded concerned.

“You’re right. You’re all completely right. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize to us about how you feel,” Azalea responded. “Just don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do.”

“Okay.” A sniffle came from the phone, confirming their suspicions that he had been letting tears flow. “Thanks guys.”

“Of course man. Thanks for getting me out of that lunatic’s life before it was too late for me.”

“Yeah… Did you give Azalea her lipstick back?”

“He did,” she answered before Smoke could. “Thank you for finding that for me. I had been looking for it for a bit.”

“Uh huh. You three still on for tonight?”

“I’m an unemployed bum,” said Smoke. “Of course I’m down.”

“I got somebody to cover my shift,” added Dread.

“My classes got moved to tomorrow as I was told they might, so I’m available,” finished Azalea.

“Great! I’ll see you all tonight then. Ciao.”

“See ya,” Smoke said as he hung up. “Let’s get our minds off of it. Who’s up for coffee?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” chimed Azalea delightedly. “Sawsbucks anybody?”

“Sounds good,” agreed Dread. “You wanna drive Smoke?”

“Nah, it’s your car. Plus, my nerves are shot from last night.”

“You seem fine, but whatever you say.” Dread took Smoke’s hoodie off of the hook and tossed it to him. “I took the liberty of drying that last night.”

“Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it. Get dressed sweetie.”

“Dressed just means change my shirt and kick off the slippies.” She dug through the shallow closet next to the coat hooks and pulled out an orange tank top. She then removed her slippers and t-shirt, tossing them onto the bed and putting on the tank. “Ready to go?”

“My phone didn’t charge much I wager?” asked Dread as Smoke fetched his own.

“You can charge it in the car.” Smoke slipped his phone into his hoodie, which he had put on while Azalea changed, then handed Dread his with the charger. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. “Let’s go.”

The three made their way to the elevator, calling it when they reached the door. When it opened, they were greeted by an Audino who was also heading for the ground floor. There was barely enough room for all of them in account of Dread’s broad stature, but nobody seemed to mind. The Audino left for the laundry room without a word, and the three exited the apartment building to walk to the parking garage adjacent. Their ride was on the first floor: a blue van. Dread entered through the driver’s door, Azalea through the passenger’s, and Smoke through the right back. They all buckled up and Dread started the van.

“Listen to her purr,” he said in awe of the sound of the motor. “Still can’t get over how great this car is.”

“And it’s cheap too,” piped in Azalea. Dread drove out of the gate and onto the road.

“You gonna be alright?” Dread asked Smoke.

“Yeah… Honestly, I’m more worried about Pierce. He took it pretty badly.”

“Things will get better, I’m sure. sweetie, did you remember your ring?”

“Yup,” responded Azalea, showing off her right hand, a wedding ring on the second rightmost finger. “I try not to leave home without it.”

“It really is a great ring,” commented Smoke. “Dread has a good eye for jewelry apparently.”

“Dude,” Azalea started, “it was so obvious when you asked me what kind of ring I’d like that Dread was going to propose to me.”

“I told you to be subtle man, but you apparently don’t do subtle.”

“Hey, at least she said yes! Don’t blame me for the fact that she picked out her own ring!”

“I can and will.”

“Aww man.” Azalea snickered to herself. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” she dismissed. She didn’t follow up, so he didn’t pursue the subject. Azalea, however, realized something. “Ah shit, I forgot my purse!”

“It’s just coffee,” reassured Smoke. “We aren’t going to be out for more than ten minutes. I can hold onto Dread’s phone and wallet.”

“Ugh… Yeah, you’re right.” She sighed to the window, fogging it up slightly.

“Just grab them off of the console and slip them into your pocket when we get there,” requested Dread.

“Sure thing bro.” The remaining minute of the car ride was spent in silence. They pulled in and found a parking spot, then they left the car, Smoke doing as Dread asked as he disembarked. The sun was shining bright, a cool breeze blowing through the streets. Smoke let out a contented sigh. “I’ve got a good feeling about today.”

“Don’t let last night’s incidents sully today,” advised Dread. “I’d much rather you enjoy tonight.”

“We’ll have a lot of time to kill after we get coffee,” Azalea commented as she walked around the car to Smoke. He handed her Dread’s wallet. “The usual?”

“Yup,” Smoke and Dread confirmed. They took a seat at a table while Azalea went inside to get their coffee.

“Hey man,” Dread started, “are you really sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah. Like I said, I only worry that Pierce isn’t.”

“Just making sure. You didn’t sound certain back there.”

“I assure you that I’m one hundred percent certain.”

“Alright then.” Dread didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press further. “Can I have my phone?”

“I dunno,” Smoke joked as he pulled it out, “can you?” He handed it to Dread, who scowled and took it.

“You’re lucky we’re half brothers, otherwise I’d have clocked you by now.”

“Speaking of, I didn’t tell you about last night in the apartment before you got home.”

“Yeah? What went on?”

“Well, Aza-“ Smoke stopped himself as Azalea returned with a cup tray filled with three coffees and a wallet. She set it in the middle and took hers, marveling at the misspelling of her name on the side of the cup.

“Azaleuh,” she spelt. “Better than last time at least.”

“Mine just says Fred. Didn’t realize you gave them our last name,” Dread jested.

“And mine…” Smoke turned the cup around in his hand. “Smoke. They got mine right.”

“Lucky bastard,” Dread continued. “So what do you two think we should do after getting Azalea’s purse?”

“Shopping!”

“Sweetie, I don’t think we have the funds for that. I still have to pay for your phone.”

“Aww! Come on! We can spare a bit of money, right?”

“Nope. It’s all I can do to even buy us this coffee.” He took a sip as Azalea moped about the pretty dress she saw the last time they were out. “Maybe next week sweetie.”

“While you two were busy,” Smoke interjected, “I asked an old friend of mine what he was up to these days. He said he’s gonna be fighting at Borrowed Wings.”

“Who’s this friend you’re talking about?” Azalea leaned over the table as she took a sip.

“You guys remember Scarlet?” They both shook their heads. “The Braviary from high school? Seriously?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” said Dread with a shrug. Smoke partook in his coffee as he texted back.

“You two’d like him. He’s in the area if you’d like to meet him.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Azalea stated with a thumbs up. She took another guzzle.

“I have no problem with it,” Dread submitted.

“Okay, cool.” Smoke shot one last text before turning off his phone and turning his focus to the coffee in his hand. “He said wherever we want to meet him is fine.”

“Well once everybody’s done with their coffee, we’ll return to the apartment and send Azalea in for her purse, then go out to see him.”

They did exactly that, finishing their coffees and heading back to the apartment. When they stopped outside of the building, Azalea got out with a key clutched in her hand. “I’ll be as short as possible!”

“Three foot eleven’s a good start,” teased Smoke. She ignored him and ran inside.

“She should take at least a minute. What did you want to tell me about her back at Sawsbucks?”

“Ah yeah, that. Well you see… she asked me to snuggle with her.” There was a tense pause.

“Well did you?”

“Of course not! I’m not about to do you like that man.” Another pause.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I’ll talk to her about it after tonight’s events. And bro? Don’t worry about it.”

“I mean I was very shocked to hear her ask. She strikes me as faithful.”

“She just wanted some affection, that’s all. I’m sure she meant nothing by it…”

“That’s what she said, but I’m still not gonna do it.”

“You’re the best bro I could ask for.” Dread turned back to face Smoke and extended an arm. Smoke leaned in and wrapped his arm around Dread’s back, Dread doing the same in a sort of half hug. “Thanks for staying strong.”

“Strength is something I’ve a shortage of recently,” he lamented. “Let’s clear it from our heads for now. We’ve got an old buddy to meet up with.” Smoke broke away from Dread, so he turned back to face forward.

“Buckle up, Azalea’s back.” Azalea ran in front of the van and opened the passenger door, a lavender purse at her side.

“That wasn’t that long, now was it?” She was slightly winded.

“Nope,” the boys said in unison. Smoke handed Azalea Dread’s phone and wallet, which she stored in her purse. She then strapped in and Dread began to drive.

“Where are we meeting him?” asked Dread. Smoke brought out his phone.

“Wherever’s fine by him. Anyplace in mind?”

“Well then there’s our dilemma of finding a place to kill time at,” Azalea pointed out. “Just have him decide.”

“Alright then.” Smoke passed the message along. After a few seconds, he got a response. “Vernal Avenue, at the Herboriste. He was planning on going there anyway since he’s only allowed what he brings into Borrowed Wings to treat himself between rounds.”

“So he’s buying some herbs to give himself an edge? Lilligants around the world would be proud,” Azalea swooned. Smoke arched an eyebrow.

“Still a little surprised you aren’t against the idea of going to watch it tonight.”

“Just because my ex runs the place doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy watching people beat the shit out of each other,” she retorted.

“Maybe we’ll catch a tooth,” Dread added sarcastically. “Hopefully it’s Angel’s. He’s been practically asking to get defeated in the end of it all.”

“If Scarlet manages to make it that far, I’m sure he’ll give Drake what for,” Smoke assured them. “He’s a great fighter.”

“How would you know?” Azalea turned to look at him in the rearview.

“Cuz he taught me how to defend myself. It’s funny, really. Eventually, he stopped teaching me because school was kicking his ass, and then I got my ass kicked the following day.” Azalea winced at the thought. “He apologized about it, but really it’s my fault for not making the right moves.”

“He sounds like a jock,” Dread remarked. “Not the kind of guy you’d hang out with in my opinion.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? He was an awesome guy!”

“Just saying.” Dread wouldn’t elaborate, so Smoke resigned to ponder what he said.

“Is that him up there?” Azalea pointed up at a bird flying in the direction they were headed. Smoke followed her gaze.

“Yup, that’s him alright. Scarlet Crazy.”

“That last name is quite unfortunate,” Dread sneered.

“Not as bad as Cornelius,” jeered Azalea, shooting another glance at Smoke through the rearview.

“Hey, it’s not like I got to choose it.”

“How come you two don’t have the same last name, anyhow? You  _ are _ brothers, right?”

“Half brothers,” Smoke explained. “His mom is my dad.”

“Oh, well that ma- hold on.” Azalea’s brain seemed to break for a second as she attempted to process what she just heard.

“They’re a Ditto,” Dread admitted. “We’re both bastards,” he added with a smile.

“Bastards for life!” Smoke exclaimed. Azalea rolled her eyes.

“Bastards or not, you two are still the best things to happen to me.”

“Ah shucks,” Smoke said as he put his hand behind his head. “Think nothing of it. You two are amazing, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d be smoking cigarettes with Pierce on the other side of town,” Dread stated bluntly. “It’s all I can do to keep him from asking you if you want to try it yourself.”

“If he did ask, I’d politely decline.” Smoke caught a doubtful look from Dread in the rearview as he turned onto Vernal Avenue. “Hey, I’m stronger willed than that!” Dread snickered to himself.

Dread parallel parked the car in front of the herb shop where Scarlet stood waiting, a bag clutched in his talons as he stood on one leg. Smoke got out first, followed by Azalea and then Dread after he stopped the car. “It’s good to see you again Scar! It’s been so long!”

“You too Smoke,” Scarlet boomed in a refined sort of dialect. “So, is this hottie yours?” he said in reference to Azalea.

“Actually, she’s my sister in law. This is Azalea, and Dread over there is my half brother.”

“Ah,” Scarlet uttered. He raised his talon as far as he could toward Smoke without falling over. “So you’re the guy he couldn’t stop going on about,” he continued as Smoke took his bag. “I’ve heard great things.”

“So, Borrowed Wings?” Dread inquired. Scarlet nodded. “We’re going there tonight to watch the show.”

“Nothing like watching people beat the ever living shit out of each other,” Scarlet cackled. “Care to help me get these herbs for the fight? Shopping is kinda hard when you don’t have hands.”

“The pleasure’s ours,” Azalea said gleefully.

“Just so we’re clear,” Scarlet started, “you married him and not my boy Smoke?” Azalea nodded with a giggle. “You’ve been done dirty my guy.”

“I’m the one who introduced the two to each other.” Scarlet’s countenance shifted from playful jesting to confusion.

“Why would you ever give away such a hot slice like her? You’ve got to learn to treat yourself sometimes.” Smoke and Azalea rolled their eyes. “What?”

“Anyway,” interrupted Dread, “let’s get the herbs you need.”

“Right, that.” Scarlet walked into the store, followed by Smoke, Azalea, and then Dread. Within were various natural medicines ranging from roots to herbs to salves made from ground up nature, all in display cases with little description tags next to them. More of these lined shelves behind the counter, at which a Lilligant resided.

“I was joking,” Azalea whispered to Smoke, ever so slightly rattled by the coincidence. Scarlet began to peruse the merchandise while Dread went up the the counter.

“Any suggestions on what to get for a bird who’s about to get in multiple fights?” They pointed to a plant labeled Energy Root on the shelf behind them. Dread looked at it incredulously. “It’s a root shaped like a flexing arm.” He let out a deft chuckle before calling Scarlet over. “That’s the one you want apparently. The one that went to the gym.”

Scarlet laughed for a second too. “Remarkable! I’ll take four. Smoke, get over here with my bag.” Smoke obliged, Azalea right behind him. “My card should be in there just floating around.”

“No wallet,” Smoke noticed as he opened the bag, “but a card. What do you do when they don’t take cards?”

“There are places that don’t accept cards? Huh. The more you know.” Smoke handed the Lilligant the card and awaited the transaction’s completion. When he was handed the card back, he dropped it into the bag along with the four Energy Roots. “Thank you,” Scarlet finished as he turned for the door.

“Well that wasn’t long,” Azalea mentioned. “What do we do until tonight?”

Before Smoke could respond, he was cut off by his stomach rumbling. “I could use a bite to eat,” he said sheepishly.

“We haven’t had breakfast yet,” Azalea explained. “Just coffee.” They were back outside, Scarlet taking his bag back from Smoke.

“I happen to know a great place! Get in your car and follow me.”

-

They returned to the apartment nursing full bellies and wearing content smiles. Now they were sitting around the room passing the time by chattering to each other.

“Do you think I should paint my nails?” Azalea asked from on the bed. “I think my nails would look great if they were purple.”

“Do whatever you want with your body,” Smoke said distractedly. He was scrolling through social media, keeping himself up to date with friends and celebrities as the time drew nearer.

“I think you’re pretty already sweetie, but if you think you’ll look even better with purple nails, then go for it. Just don’t ask me to help you. These hands don’t handle small things very well.”

“She’d disagree with you if you were in bed with her right now,” Smoke joked. The two scowled.

“Well after I get my phone back, I’ll go out and buy some for myself.”

“Your nails, your choice. Anybody up for listening to me practice?”

“Smoke, I’m always down,” Dread stated. “If we were at Pierce’s, I’d join you with the drums.”

“Alright then.” Smoke set his phone down and looked around for his guitar case. “Did I forget it in Pierce’s car?”

“I didn’t see you bring it in when you came up in last night,” Azalea confirmed.

“Damn it. Let me make sure Pierce has it.” He shot Pierce a text and put his phone in his pocket. “Well what now?”

“We’re asking ourselves that a lot today, aren’t we?” Azalea asked. “We can just chill until the show.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dread affirmed. “Turn the TV on, will you sweetie?” Azalea grabbed the remote from the nightstand and powered on the television, tossing the remote to Dread after doing so. They passed the hours staring at the screen.

-

“Replacing actors must be a pain,” Azalea noted, “seeing as once a role is cast, the character has to be the same species.”

“Can’t be that hard,” Smoke countered. “There are plenty of people in the acting business. Plus, they can always fall back on a Zoroark or a Ditto.”

“Good luck matching voices.”

“Zoroarks can do that too. It’s surprising that there aren’t more in the industry.”

“If you two could watch the show instead of going on about the actors,” requested Dread, “that’d be great.”

Smoke checked the time on his phone. “Speaking of the show, we have forty five minutes.”

“Pierce will be here shortly,” Dread assured. As if on cue, there was a knocking at the door. Azalea got off of the bed and walked to the door as Smoke grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Dread got off of the floor as well.

“Hey Zae. Good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too Pierce. Is that Smoke’s guitar?” Pierce nodded. “He’s right behind me, so I’ll pass it along.” She took it from Pierce and turned around, handing it to Smoke.

“Thanks man.” Pierce gave him as best a thumbs up as he could manage with his hand and turned away, making his way back to the elevator. “Are you wearing that to the show Azalea?”

“Hell no!” She took off the tank and tossed it onto the bed, then carefully pulled a designer coat out of the closet. It was lavender like her purse.

“That thing looks really expensive,” Smoke remarked.

“Thanks mum,” she said, looking to the ceiling. “I still miss you,” she muttered under her breath. She then carefully removed the coat from the wire hanger and undid the buttons, slipping her arms into the sleeves and redoing the buttons directly after. “I’m ready to go now.”

“Don’t forget your purse,” Dread said, the object in question in his hand. She accepted it graciously and exited the apartment, Smoke just behind her, while Dread locked the door behind them.

-

They took Pierce’s car to the ring, Dread taking the passenger seat while Smoke and Azalea sat in the back. There was something about Pierce, Smoke noticed, that seemed off. He looked a bit troubled. However, Smoke held his tongue.

“Smoke, why are you holding your tongue?” Azalea asked, having just finished applying her lipstick. He looked at Azalea before he realized that by thinking of the expression, he subconsciously began to physically hold his tongue.

“I dunno,” he said sheepishly. There wasn’t another word for the rest of the ride, leaving Smoke to silently clutch the ticket Pierce had handed him. “ _ I hope Scar wins it. He’s been a great pal since high school and I wouldn’t want to see him defeated. _ ”

The venue was in sight. Smoke looked on and marveled at how big the place was, a giant neon sign with the name of the place written out in fluorescent pink. A massive parking lot separated the building from the boulevard, filled with all sorts of cars. They found a spot somewhat close to the entrance and parked.

“You can hold onto my keys, right Zae?”

“Sure Pierce.” He got out and handed Azalea the keys after she got out too. She deposited them in her purse with Dread’s phone and wallet and her lipstick. “Everybody out, they’re gonna start soon!”

“We still have thirty minutes though,” said Smoke as he shut his door. Azalea gave him a doubtful look before he showed her the time on his phone.

“Oh. We’re awfully early.”

“Better early than late,” Dread stated as he shut his door. “Let’s get inside.”

The four walked across the remaining lot, Smoke being the only one who looked both ways before crossing between strips of parking spots. As they got closer, they could hear the crowd within. “Sounds packed,” Dread remarked. They followed the procedure for giving their tickets to the staff and entered. The ring was indeed packed, the circle of seats filled by all sorts of Pokémon. They found a group of unoccupied seats in the fourth row and sat down, Dread to the right of Azalea and Smoke between her and Pierce.

Azalea reached into her purse, unlocked Dread’s phone, and silenced it. Smoke silenced his as well and slipped it into the purse. “Thanks for coming man,” Pierce said to Smoke.

“Thanks for buying the tickets. I’m kinda broke recently.”

“Maybe you should get a job instead of reluctantly riding off of your mom’s charity.”

“Yeah…” Smoke trailed off, seeming uncomfortable with what Pierce just said.

“I know you hate talking about her, but I feel like if you supported yourself, you’d be a lot happier.”

“You’re right, but let’s not talk about it now. We’re here to watch a show.” Pierce seemed to want to pursue the subject, but he decided against it. They sat waiting, more people filing in, until the lights dimmed.

“Good evening,” Drake’s voice boomed from a speaker somewhere in the room, “and thank you all for coming out tonight.” He descended from above the center of the ring with a microphone clamped in one of his mouths. “I’m your host, no boast, Drake Angel.” The crowd erupted into cheering.

“Now before we begin,” he continued, “I would like to personally extend my condolences to the friends and family of the victims of last night’s robbery. I would also like you all to join me in a moment of silence in honor of said victims.” He bowed his head as the audience went quiet. He held the silence for a bit before proceeding. “Thank you all. Now that we’ve done that, let’s get right into the meat of the matter. Sixteen people have signed up to fight. Fifteen of them will walk away empty handed. Winner takes half the admission fees provided by a whopping five hundred eighty six people tonight! The stakes are as high as they can get tonight!”

More cheering. “Without further ado, our first competitors! May I introduce you to… Scarbearer!” Scarlet dove from above with a mass of applause, landing hard, wings spread wide. He stood up tall and drew his wings in with a wide smile. “And his opponent… Libre!” A Pikachu wearing an outrageous costume weaseled her way under the ropes. She got much less applause and a little bit of laughter. She shook it off and started bouncing on her heels.

“Let the match begin!” The Pikachu jumped forward with a battle cry. Scarlet stepped forward and promptly punted her into the audience with a swift kick.

“Next,” he said lazily. Laughter ensued.

“The absolute disrespect! Scarbearer, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I bought four Energy Roots for this, and I planned on using them all. Clearly that won’t be happening now.”

“Never say never. With an attitude like that, you won’t make it all the way to the end!”

“We’ll see about that.” Scarlet took off and retreated to the ceiling.

“Libre, if you could make your way back to your belongings. Next up!”

Seven bouts took place between the fourteen remaining contestants to narrow it down to eight, all rather close, but none as pathetic as Libre’s attempt. Scarlet was up again. When his name was called, he dove yet again, this time with a loop before landing with the same flair as before.

“And his opponent this round is… Shaderaker!” A Weaville jumped over the ropes into the ring.

“You look like you’ll put up a fight,” Scarlet sneered. “Let’s get some use out of those roots.”

“I’ll tear you to shreds, just you wait!” He spoke with Hispanic flare.

“Are the contestants ready?” Scarlet nodded.

“Born ready,” the Weaville said.

“In that case, let the match begin!” Shaderaker lunged forward just as Libre did, claws ready. Scarlet hopped backward and beat his wings hard, creating a small gust and keeping his opponent at bay. He took off and grabbed Shaderaker by an arm, the other arm free to claw at his leg. He got scratched up a bit before throwing them into the floor and diving into them before they could roll away. They were down for the count.

“Give me something harder Angel! This isn’t very exciting for the audience!” Drake gave him a scowl before regaining his confident smirk.

“Scarbearer doesn’t seem to be fazed by these two. Next match will change that, that’s for certain. Shaderaker, if you would-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he shouted angrily as he got up. Scarlet flew back up the the ceiling.

Three more bouts, four contestants left. Everybody had a pretty good idea of who would move on to finals. When Scarlet returned to the ring, he landed softly, a half eaten Energy Root in his talon. He took one last bite before chucking it into the crowd, making a face as he did so. “These things taste awful, but Arceus they heal wounds fast. Would recommend.”

“And Scarbearer’s next rival is…” A Pangoro leapt into the ring. “Hammer!” The crowd was going wild, chanting of either name ensuing. It seemed like the audience was divided on who they thought would go on to fight in the final battle.

“May the best fighter win,” Hammer grunted. The accent was some kind of Slavic. “If it’s you, I want you to take down Flambé.”

“We both know she’s going on to finals,” Scarlet agreed. “Same goes for you.”

“Without further ado, let the match begin!” The two assumed defensive stances. They stared each other down, a tension building in the standoff. The crowd went silent.

Scarlet made the first move, stepping forward and smacking Hammer in the face with his wing. The audience gave a collective gasp. “What’re they doing?” asked Drake on the mic. Hammer retaliated with a slap of his own, Scarlet taking it without flinching. “They appear to be sizing each other up. This one will be good folks!”

Seemingly satisfied, the two jumped backwards in preparation for the real fight. Scarlet lifted off the ground, hovering just above the floor as Hammer came in. He took a massive swing, which was dodged with an ascension. Scarlet followed up by landing on Hammer’s head. “Scarbearer doesn’t appear to be taking this one too seriously either! Does he really think he can get away with such antics?”

Hammer grasped for Scarlet, but he jumped off and onto the floor behind his adversary. Hammer turned around to see Scarlet strut away from him. “Are you going to fight me or not?”

“Somebody’s getting riled up,” Scarlet sneered. “Just the way I like it!” He spun around with a flourish provided by his wings. “Come at me!”

Hammer obliged with another rush and another heavy swing. Scarlet retaliated by ascending yet again, grabbing Hammer by the shoulders, and lifting him up into the air. He then tossed him up into the air before flying above him at the arc and kicking him in the back. Hammer fell to the ring with a massive thud, only to be slammed again after Scarlet dove into him. “Another Sky Drop into Brave Bird! Scarbearer better widen his tactic book before the final fight! But what’s this?”

Hammer had Scarlet in a bear hug. Scarlet was frantically pecking at his captor’s face as he tightened his grip. “If he even makes it to the final fight! This could be it!” The crowd began to shift away from chanting Scarbearer and more towards Hammer. Their doubts fueled Scarlet’s desire to prove them wrong. He pulled hard and managed to get his wings out of the crushing grasp.

“Hang on tight if you know what’s good for you.” He took off, Hammer still clutching him, then dropped to the ground. Hammer abided by Scarlet’s advice and didn’t slip. “That was sarcasm by the way.” He repeated it with a higher elevation, pain all throughout his abdomen. Hammer’s grip didn’t falter.

“It looks like this will be an endurance test. Who’s gonna give out first?” Each slam saw more strain from either party. Scarlet ascended slower, yet he could feel the grip loosening. He just had to hold out a little longer.

“ _ Smoke wouldn’t want me to give in. Smoke wants me to win it. I can’t let it end here. _ ” With a final heave, Scarlet took Hammer and dropped one last time. Hammer’s grip slipped, allowing Scarlet to free himself. He righted himself and stood in front of his adversary.

“That’s a knockout!” The crowd went insane. “Looks like you had a real challenge this time Scarbearer. What says you?”

“I say… That I might need those Energy Roots after all.” He gave Drake a sheepish grin. “And that I hope Flambé puts up just as good a fight.”

“Well now, let’s see if she’ll move on. Hammer, if you’d make your way to your belongings.” Hammer stood up slowly as Scarlet made for the ceiling.

The other match was just as intense. The final fight was approaching and the audience couldn’t contain itself. Vigorous chanting of Scarbearer and Flambé came from all over. Among those for Scarlet, Smoke and Azalea had joined in.

“Kick her ass Scar!” Smoke shouted at the top of his lungs. Scarlet descended at that time, landing softly and looking all around the room. He spotted Smoke and gave him a wave.

“And now, the moment we’ve all been anticipating. Scarbearer… versus Flambé!” The crowd erupted into cheering as a Blaziken jumped into the ring with a flip and a spin.

“May the best bird win,” said Scarlet, extending a wing. Flambé stared at him.

“I do not need your words,” she spat back with a thick Russian accent. She dismissed his offer of a somewhat handshake by sweeping it away with the back of her hand. Scarlet took note of the gloves on her hands. Either one seemed to have a stone in the back of the hand. When it brushed his feathers, a mysterious feeling quickly spread through his body and dissipated just as fast. He ignored the feeling instead of questioning it.

“Not looking to be a good sport I see,” he returned. “Fine. Be that way.” He turned to Drake. “I’m ready to whip some tail!”

“I am also ready to fight,” Flambé affirmed. Drake nodded.

“Then let’s waste no more time. Let the match… begin!” Flambé got right into it, clearing the space between her and Scarlet in a single bound. Before Scarlet could react, she kneed him in the gut. She followed up with a roundhouse, but Scarlet managed to duck under it and drive his head into her breast. She stumbled back, shocked by his unorthodox method of countering. He took her reeling as an opportunity to take off, hovering just above her.

“What’s Scarbearer got up his sleeve this time? He appears to be planning something.” Flambé leapt upward, kicking skyward in a backwards somersault at her foe. Scarlet clutched her foot in his talons and used her momentum against her to throw her to the ring below. She slammed down, rolling in anticipation of the follow up. Instead, he landed softly in the corner.

“That’s strategy. Inscribe a pattern and break it when it counts. I hope you’ve got a strategy too drumsticks.”

“Scarbearer has just taunted Flambé!” Drake shouted in awe. “He must have a death wish!”

“You did not even follow up. You wasted the opportunity your break gave you.”

“My last name’s Crazy. I’m gonna live up to it.”

“You are risking so much for a joke? You are not even taking this seriously, are you?”

“You want serious?” Scarlet hardened his wings into steel and spread them wide for all to see. “You’ve got serious. Come get some!”

“Gladly.” Flambé rushed forward, her hands meeting his wings in a barrage of Karate Chops versus his Steel Wings. Each attack met with the foe’s, no leverage for either party. They were at a stalemate.

“This doesn’t end until one of us gets smacked in the face,” Scarlet grunted.

“I will make it you,” Flambé snarled back. Their attacks continued to meet in the middle. However, Scarlet was blocking later and later. He began to show strain. She began to show overconfidence.

“ _ Get a load of this, _ ” he thought to himself. He staggered for a tiny bit, enough to make Flambé believe she had the upper hand. She took a final powerful chop aimed for the head, which was blocked with speed and countered with grace. She received a Steel Wing to the face, stumbling backwards and grunting in agony. “That’s how it’s done!”

“Scarbearer took the onslaught without breaking a sweat! Things are looking dire for Flambé!” She gave Drake a death glare for as long as she thought she could get away with. Then she turned back to Scarlet.

“I will not let you defeat me after coming so far.”

“I’ve got the same stakes as you Flambé,” he stated blankly. “I may look like I’m not taking this seriously, but that’s how I fight. If I treat it like there’s nothing to lose, then I don’t get nervous. I want that prize money as much as you, and I want to put on a show for these folks who came out to see us. And I especially want to win it for my friends. They expect me to kick your ass, so I’m going to do my best to do just that.” Scarlet turned to Smoke in the crowd and gave him a wink before turning back to Flambé. “I’m sure you’re just as keen as I am to take the victory. I can see it in your eyes. Your gorgeous eyes…”

Flambé continued to stare him down. “I hope everybody caught Scarbearer’s monologue, cuz it looks like he won’t have time for another. Look!” Flambé placed her left hand over her right. She put two fingers on the stone, utter conviction on her countenance.

“Then let us put on a show.”

Bands of energy enveloped Flambé. She began to glow as if she was evolving. Scarlet watched in wonder as his adversary’s very being changed in front of his eyes. A slight gust began to emanate from the change before exploding into a burst of energy that traveled throughout the entire ring. Every set of eyes marveled at the Mega Evolution they just witnessed. They erupted into euphoric cheering.

“Ladies and gents,” Scarlet yelled in place of Drake, who appeared to be too shocked to commentate, “this is gonna be good!”

“You wanted this,” the newly changed Flambé growled.

“More than just me. Look around and hear the cheers. They’re ready to witness greatness. Hope you’re ready to deliver.”

“Always.” She cleared the distance between them before Scarlet could react, then gave him a foot to the face. He fell on his side from the sheer force of the blow.

“Hot damn! That’s what I’m talking about!” Scarlet rose to his feet and took off. “Try and keep up with me drumsticks!”

Flambé leapt above Scarlet before he gained enough height and slammed him to the ground with another kick. He rolled as quickly as his body shape would allow for just in time to avoid her destroying his ribcage, then got up. She turned to face him from where she now stood in the center of the ring. “You would do well not to taunt me.”

“Do you not like the cute nickname I gave you? That hurts my feelings!” he said, his voice taking on pseudo upsetness. “It’s a shame I have to beat up such a hottie like you.” She lunged forward, fast as lightning, but Scarlet hopped to the side. She couldn’t stop herself and bounced off the ropes, falling backwards on her rear. Before she could rise, Scarlet had grabbed her by the arms and began ascending. She flailed her legs around to no avail.

“I think this might be it!” Drake shouted, finally finding his voice. “Scarbearer is going to finish it with his signature combo!”

“Really going to end it with me so helpless to stop you? This is your idea of a fair fight? The one with wings being oh so noble and carrying me up into the sky just to throw me into the ring below?”

“But before I do that…” He lifted her up in front of him as far as he could and pressed his beak against her’s; a bird’s kiss. She began blushing, a shocked expression frozen on her face. “Nothing personal.” He performed a shuttle loop and threw her straight down to the ring below, then dove after her. She hit the ring hard and took the full force of the Brave Bird a fraction of a second afterwards. When it was all over, Scarlet stood with the laying Flambé on the ground behind him, her form reverting to it’s natural state. The crowd went ballistic.

“That’s a knockout! Scarbearer is the winner!” He turned to his adversary, a somber expression on his face. The adrenaline in his veins still couldn’t make him feel good about winning seeing her on the ground. As hurt as he was, he took her by the arms one more time and retreated to the ceiling. “It looks like Scarbearer’s being a good sport and helping his opponent out after the fight. When he returns, we’ll see whether or not he’s gonna give us one last show. Until then, that’s the bracket! Please stick around for the champion battle!”

-

“So Scarbearer, you’ve won half of the money I made tonight. You know what your options are. Walk away, or risk your winnings for the rest in a fight with me.” Drake floated into the ring. “What’ll it be champ?”

“I’m the cockiest guy I know,” Scarlet admitted with a wide grin, “but even I know when to back down. Unfortunately, I’m going to be walking away.” The crowd began to state its disappointment.

“That’s sad to hear. I was looking forward to it.” Drake turned to the audience. “Well, you know the offer. Any one of you marvelous five hundred eighty six can take a crack at me. Who wants to step up?” He surveyed the hundreds without finding any takers. “Nobody? Not a soul?”

“I’d look again,” Scarlet said, his smile getting even bigger as he saw a figure leap over three rows of seats and then into the ring. Drake turned to see them land.

“Looks like we’ve got some fresh meat! What’s your name kid?”

“Smoke,” he and Scarlet replied in unison. The crowd went nuts.

“You’re awfully brave for somebody with a whole foot less height. What motivated you to step up?” Smoke stared at Drake for a few seconds, a pensive look on his face.

“Several things. First off, congrats to my good friend Scarlet for taking the win. I’ll carry on the show for you. These people expect to see a fight.” He gestured broadly. “They’re going to get one, even if it’s just me getting my ass kicked. Second…” He walked up to Drake and covered the microphone with his hand, then drew Drake’s middle head closer. “Azalea wants to see you kicked upside the head,” he whispered, backing off to see the shock in Drake’s eyes. “So let’s put on a show Angel. The people are waiting!”

Drake shook his head. “Right.” He set the microphone in the corner of the ring. “Whenever you’re ready Cornelius.”

Smoke shuddered as Scarlet left the ring. “You know her personally?”

“Nope. Just that she’s a bitch,” Drake stated with a wink.

“You’re not wrong.” He shifted so his right side faced Drake. “I’m ready.”

“Oh I can tell just by your stance that you really aren’t. Let the match begin!” Before Smoke could ask for Drake to elaborate, he was already in the fight. Drake surged forward, blue energy all around his body. Smoke jumped over the Dragon Rush with a flip for show, landing smoothly and turning to face his adversary. He let his tongue unravel from around his mouth and began lashing at Drake with it. He took a few whips to the face before biting down, the entire crowd gasping. Smoke yanked backwards, taking Drake by surprise and bringing him into range. He followed up with a kick to the stomach, one that winded his foe. Drake let go and backed up, allowing Smoke to take his bitten tongue in his hands and inspect it for damage.

“You’ve got a strong jaw,” he complimented as he put his tongue back around his mouth. “I can tell you were being light by the fact that it got much worse when I startled you.”

“That strategy isn’t half bad. I’m impressed!” Drake rose sharply. “Let’s see those legs in action!”

“You couldn’t escape if you tried!” Smoke squat for a fraction of a second before leaping up past Drake. He must have ascended forty feet, much to Drake’s astonishment. When he came down, Drake caught him by the arms with his mouths.

“Same to you buddy.” He charged a Dark Pulse in his middle mouth. Right as he was about to unleash it, however, Smoke kicked him between his stubby legs. He dropped Smoke immediately, eyes widening and Dark Pulse dying in his mouth in response to the low blow. Smoke touched down, dropping a single hand to the floor to cushion himself.

“Whatever it takes to not get destroyed in the first thirty seconds,” Smoke apologized. “But it looks like I  _ can _ escape if I try.” He snickered as Drake descended.

“Ow,” Drake spat. “Whatever it takes, eh?”

“Just watch me.” Smoke closed his eyes for a brief moment, a clone of him appearing by his side. “Show the crowd how Double Team works, for those who don’t know.” The double walked towards Drake.

“Y’know, I’m not entirely sure myself,” he admitted. “This thing can touch me?” The Smauxke took Drake by the neck and drew him in, then proceeded to noogie him. He responded by biting at it with a free head, upon which it faded from being. “So we’re gonna play this game, aren’t we?”

“Yup.” Smoke created three other clones and jumped forward. Drake met him halfway with Dragon Rush, overpowering him but not breaking his focus. The doubles surrounded Drake and began to jab at him.

“Your stance is awful,” he commented as he took the punches to his sides and back. “And your punches are weak. Stick with your kicks.” Drake flew forward, spun around, and let loose a Tri Attack, causing the three Smauxkes to disappear. He then turned to Smoke and received a foot to his face.

“You asked for it,” Smoke laughed.

“I kinda did. You’re holding up a lot better than I expected you to.”

“I wasn’t expecting to get this far either. This is exhilarating!”

“I bet it is. You’re a lot less brute force than most of the winners. You fight a more tactical battle.”

“Well shucks.” Smoke placed a hand behind his head. “I really wasn’t coming into this with the hopes of getting compliments fro-“ Smoke was cut off by the ice portion of a Tri Attack. He was frozen on the spot, shock only partly registered on his countenance.

“Love it when they drop their guard,” Drake sneered. “I’d love to stay mushy with ya, but I’ve got a fight to keep going.” Drake approached slowly and deliberately. “Looks like this is it.”

A hand was placed on Drake’s shoulder, prompting him to turn around. He was then slapped in the face by a double. As Drake was reeling, the fake went around him and forged a Water Shuriken out of the moisture in the air. He held it skyward for all to see. Six sided, elegant, and deadly. He threw it into the ice that encased himself, causing it to shatter into many chunks. Only Smoke’s feet remained trapped.

“You’ve gotta take your chances when you get em! Otherwise you lose out on what could have been.” The clone jumped on Drake as Smoke made his own shuriken to shatter what ice was left. Drake threw the imposter off with no trouble, although he appeared to be tiring.

“I see.” The phony took a sweep at Drake with his foot, only to be bitten and disappear. When Drake turned back to the real Smoke, he was met with ice getting lobbed at him. The chunk shattered against his face, blinding him momentarily. The lapse was enough for Smoke to close the distance and kick Drake under the chin with a backflip. “Damn, you’re fast!”

“And agile,” Smoke added. When Drake regained his wits, he looked at three Smokes in front of him. “You know what? Let’s play a little game. Pick one, I’ll stand still. Take your chance on a free hit.”

“Why would you risk that?”

“Makes it more interesting.” The three buried their hands in their pockets.

“Shoot me! I’m the real one!”

“No, it’s me!”

“He’s right.”

“Shut up Smoke, you’re gonna give it away!”

The three continued to shout at each other as Drake looked on in confusion. He shook it off. “I’ve made my decision.” The three stopped at once.

“Yes?” they asked in unison. Drake smirked, then charged a Tri Attack. The three stood unflinchingly as the elemental attacks surged forward. They all disappeared to Drake’s surprise. He felt a minute shift in the air behind him.

“Wrong answer.”

A swift kick to the back of his head left Drake on his side. He struggled to rise as Smoke hopped over him. He began to shout to the crowd.

“One!” Drake continued to beat his wings feebly. “Two!” Grunting. “Three!” The crowd began to join him in the countdown. “Four!” Everyone was going insane, blown away by what they witnessed. “Five!” Drake gave up trying to get back up. “Six!”

“ _ Well I’ll be a Mankey’s uncle. Guess I’ve been beat. This first ringer’s got some serious skill. _ ”

“Ten!” The cheers were deafening. Smoke was jumping up and down in ecstasy. “That’s a knockout! Arceus I did it!” His name was being chanted by hundreds. He looked around, a giddy excitement in his eyes. It all evaporated in an instant, however, when he realized just how badly Drake was struggling. He came to Drake’s side and kneeled by him.

“Urk... Does your friend still have one of those roots?” Drake chuckled a little bit.

“Get up you big lug.” Smoke slipped his hands underneath Drake’s side and heaved, Drake beating his wings yet again. They made no progress.

“Need this?” Smoke turned to see Scarlet, his last Energy Root in his talon. Smoke took it and fed it to Drake.

“Thanks Scar. Help me get him up.”

“He won’t need the help when that root kicks in.” They waited for a few seconds before he managed to rise.

“That shit’s disgusting,” Drake spat. Smoke fetched the microphone from the corner of the ring. “Thanks kid.” He began addressing the audience. “If you all could calm down for a second.” The crowd finally began to settle. “It would appear that I’ve been bested in the ring. I haven’t had that good of a fight in ages, nor have I lost in a good while. Thanks kid. Got anything to say to the crowd?” He handed the microphone to Smoke.

“Erm… Hi. Thank you all for your boisterous applause. I hope I was entertaining enough during the fight. I’m gonna grab a beer with my friends if you wanna swing by and say hi.”

“Actually,” interrupted Drake, “after that, I want to treat you to something. Cover that mic real quick.” Smoke complied. “Scarbearer, if you could wait with your belongings until I come and get you, that’d be great.” Scarlet proceeded to fly back up to the ceiling. “Once you’re done drinking with your pals, come back here. Try not to get too smashed.”

“What do you want me to come back here for?”

“Just do it. If you don’t want to, that’s fine too.” He took the microphone back from Smoke. “Thank you all for attending, and thank you contestants for putting on a good show. I hope to see you attend some other night. Drive safe!” He turned the microphone off. “I want you to come have dinner at my place.”

“Why?”

Drake laughed for a second. “I haven’t been beaten in a fight in months, and none of them stepped up out of nowhere. I really like you kid.”

“Well I’d love to join you, but I’m not sure if my friends want me to ditch them. Plus you heard my ominous second motive.”

Drake took on a crestfallen look. “Yeah, I remember. Hey man… I understand if you can’t make it. I’d really appreciate it if you could though.”

Smoke thought for a second. “I’ll see. If you don’t see me by eight, assume I couldn’t come.”

“Thanks for considering it. Don’t keep your friends waiting any longer.” Drake motioned to his side with his middle head. Smoke turned to see Pierce, Dread, and Azalea waiting for him.

-

“He offered to take you to dinner?” They were at the bar celebrating the two victories.

“Yeah. Said something about not losing a fight in months and that he likes how I fight. I honestly don’t know what to think.”

“I think he’s just trying to get close to you since you mentioned me,” Azalea offered. “I could be totally wrong though.”

“I dunno. He doesn’t seem to miss you. He did seem to be remorseful though.”

Azalea laughed a brief laugh. “As if!”

“I think you should join him,” said Scarlet. “That’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“I don’t see the harm,” Pierce added. “We don’t mind. Tonight turned into your night after Scarlet was done.”

“You put the check in your bag, right Scarlet?” Dread asked.

“Yup. I’ll ride off of this money for a good while, maybe take a vacay.”

“You didn’t get anything from winning?” Azalea inquired to Smoke.

“Nope. I don’t need it though. Everyone else seems to think I should go… I’m just concerned about what you think.”

“If I told you not to be friends with him then I’d be toxic. Go on and have a good time.”

“You’re sure?”

“I can’t let my past relationships interfere with your present ones.”

“Alright then.”

“I can take you back to the ring,” Scarlet offered. “Just let me finish my drink.”

“Thanks man. It’s been great catching up with you and watching you fight.”

“One thing before you go,” Pierce addressed Smoke. “Don’t be surprised if you’re escorted in a limousine.”

“He has a limo?”

“He’s rich. How do you think he can afford to give away half of the admission fees away every week?”

“That’s a fair point.” Smoke watched Scarlet scarf down his remaining drink. “Ready to go?”

“Do you have your phone?” Smoke nodded. “Then yes.”

“Alright then. I’ll call or text you later when I figure out when it’s done.”

“Have fun man,” Dread wished.

“Try not to swing by uninvited tonight,” Azalea said in a manner that conveyed her intentions for the rest of the night loud and clear. “Wouldn’t want you interrupting us,” she finished as she looked at her husband.

“Yeah yeah yeah, don’t interrupt your sex. Got it.” Azalea blushed profusely as she looked around to see if anybody heard. Smoke snickered as he stood from the table. “Let’s go Scar.”

“It was great meeting you three.” Smoke took Scarlet’s bag and the two of them walked out. “You’ve ridden on birdback before, right?”

“Nope! Let’s go.” Scarlet turned to Smoke nervously.

“At least tell me you have a general idea of how to mount me.”

“That sounded dirty.”

“Smoke!” Scarlet was losing his patience.

“Yes, I know how to hang on. I’m not an idiot.”

“Debatable.” Scarlet turned away from Smoke, who got onto his back and rested his legs on his flanks and his hands on his shoulders. “Alright, you really do know how to ride.”

“Just never did it before.” Scarlet took off, Smoke clutching onto him calmly. They rose above the city in the evening light and took it all in. “It’s all so pretty.”

“You should see it at night. It’s gorgeous.”

“Maybe one day you can take me in the night.”

“Maybe…” The rest of the flight was silent. It wasn’t very long before they were back at Borrowed Wings.

“Thanks man. Don’t forget your bag.” Smoke took Scarlet’s bag off of his shoulder and gave it to him.

“See you soon?”

“I hope so.” Scarlet nodded before taking off once again.

“Smoke!” Drake came out of the establishment, glee on his face. “So glad you could make it!”

“Mister Angel.”

“Please, just call me Drake. Our ride should be here… There it is!” Smoke turned to see a white limousine roll up.

“Woah…”

“She’s a beaut, ain’t she?” A Sawk in a tuxedo emerged from the driver’s seat and came around the front, then opened the door for Smoke and Drake. “After you.”

“Thank you.” Smoke slipped in and took a seat on the side. Drake floated past him and settled himself on what appeared to be a bed in the back. “A custom made limo…”

“I know right? Pretty sweet.” The Sawk returned to the driver’s seat. “The mansion, if you would.” Drake dropped his heads to the bed. “Ah…”

“You got more than just that Energy Root, right?”

“Yeah, I made sure to get a Hyper Potion applied to me. I’m not gonna go around with bruises if I can help it. Do you have any dietary restrictions? I need to call ahead if so.”

“Nothing that I’m aware of.”

“Alright then. Do you want to tell me a bit about yourself?”

“Well, you’re already well aware of my parentage.”

“Must suck, knowing you’re the spawn of an affair.”

“It does. I hate her with all of my guts, and I never even got close with my step dad.” Smoke clenched his hands into fists.

“Before you punch something, lemme level with you kid. My father was absolute trash. Alcoholic, anger issues, gambler, smoker, you name it. I think he even did cocaine at some point. He was an awful guardian, and I didn’t even meet my mom. She died when I was just a month old.”

“I’m sorry to hear.”

“Don’t be. The point I’m trying to make is that you and I are in the same boat. Well, a similar boat. Both of my parents are dead. But you get what I’m trying to say.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I feel like I shouldn’t even exist.”

“Be grateful that you do at least. Sure you don’t like how you came into this world, but at least be happy that you did at all.”

Smoke took a moment to process what Drake had said. “You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right. Life’s a gift.”

“Didn’t expect to hear profound things from you.”

“That’s the image that’s painted into everybody’s mind about me. ‘He’s a dumb brute who only knows money and women.’ Well I’ll tell you what. I don’t even know women!” Drake gave a hearty laugh. “I’ve had so many girlfriends, but I drop them in like a week. I’m hoping to change that with this one though. I really feel something special with her.” A dreamy look took hold of his features. “She’s so pretty and smart and caring…”

“Girlfriends…”

“You ever have one?”

“I just broke up with her last night actually. She was a bitch.”

“Oh, well that’s unfortunate. Sorry to hear about it.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew her name. Actually, you do know her name.”

“Huh?”

“Lucina Goodall.” Drake’s face froze in shock. “She took it awfully and went and got wasted. I’m sure you know the rest.”

Drake’s mouth moved, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Dude, you seriously dodged a bullet.”

“Well, she probably did it because she was so sad. I don’t regret breaking up with her, but I do regret what happened because of it. It’s a weird feeling, but I can’t blame myself.”

“I mean, you could.”

“Shut up Drake.”

“Man, you’ve got it pretty rough. At least you’ve got great friends who care about you. I wish I could say the same.” He took on a downcast expression.

“Maybe we should talk about something else.”

“Um, yeah! Of course! You’ll love dinner! I hired some of the best chefs around. They make amazing meals.”

“Sounds great. Having a mansion, a staff for said mansion, a limo…”

“All hard work. Getting to where I am wasn’t easy, that’s for certain.”

“I’m sure. Even my mom couldn’t live so lavishly from what she makes from acting.”

“So was that your first time in the ring? You seemed to have never fought before, and yet everything you did felt so natural.”

“Yeah. I expected to lose horribly, but I still tried. I’m shocked I made it to where I am now.”

“You put on more than a show, that’s for certain. You used everything available to you as best you could. Whether it was your tongue, feet, doubles, or a chunk of ice, you were always one step ahead of me. I’m really proud of you for pulling it off.”

“Thanks man. I can tell this means a lot to you.”

“Treating you to dinner?”

“Yeah. You want to get closer to me because of what I accomplished today, right?”

“Yeah. Like I said, I’m kind of without friends. I’d really like to change that.”

“Well we’ll see after dinner, now won’t we?”

“Guess we will.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

The two chuckled a little, then contented themselves with listening to the motor for the rest of the ride. When Smoke looked out the window, he realized that they had left Lumiose City. The bustle of the city evaporated and he hadn’t even realized. The two eventually dozed off.

-

The Sawk shook Drake awake, then did the same with Smoke. Drake yawned from all three heads and began to fly as Smoke rubbed his eyes.

“We’re here,” Drake told Smoke. “If you’d follow me.”

Smoke stood up and stretched as much as the roof would allow for. “It feels like I slept for hours.”

“Actually, we dozed for maybe fifteen minutes.” Drake waited for Smoke to get out before making his way for the door. Smoke marveled at the massive mansion in front of him.

“Holy shit…”

“Ha! That’s the best reaction yet!” Drake had a giant grin on his face. “I really like you kid. You’re my style.”

“Aw shucks.”

“I don’t say that though.”

“Not everybody can be like you Angel.”

“That’s a fair point.” Drake waited for the door to be opened for him. The ornate handle seemed to be made of gold, turning smoothly in Smoke’s hand.

“You don’t leave your door locked?”

“I had them leave it unlocked so we could get in easier.” Smoke pushed inward to reveal a large foyer with a spiral staircase at the end and a crystal chandelier hanging above the center of the room. Awe overcame him in waves. “You look like you didn’t expect this.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“It sure is. Let’s get to the dining room. I’m starving!” Drake sped forward, leaving Smoke to close the door behind him and lock it, then to run after him. He was stopped by another door, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Don’t run ahead if you refuse to open the door yourself.”

“You’re the slow one. Come ooooon!” When Smoke reached the door, he placed his hand on the handle and stopped.

“It’s a nice handle.”

“You’ve got my awful sense of humor too! I can tell we’re going to be great buds. Now seriously, open the door.”

“What is it, gold?”

“A real gold handle, yup. If you push down on it, it allows you to access a whole other portion of the mansion. Pleeease, I’m hungry!”

“And is the door made of-“

“Smoke!”

“Alright alright.” He finally opened the door, snickering to himself as he did so. Drake scowled at him as they entered the dining room. “Oh no.”

“Something wrong kid?” Smoke was staring at the table.

“Don’t tell me it’s going to be one of those awkward dinners where we sit on either end and just stare at each other as we eat.”

“First off, I’m physically incapable of sitting. Second, there’s no way I’m making things awkward. I always have something to say.” Drake grabbed a rope next to the door and shook it, causing a bell to ring. He then flew over to the table. “Take the only seat.”

Smoke walked up to the chair and sat down as servers came from a door on the opposite side of the room. They were all Watchogs wearing tuxedos and carrying silver plates and bowls with all kinds of food, setting them on the table and retreating into what Smoke assumed was the kitchen. A single plate was set in front of Smoke with a single fork and spoon. Drake’s were held onto by one of the Watchogs.

“That’s an awful lot of food,” Smoke commented, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“Eat as much as you want,” said Drake. “And hurry up when it comes to grabbing your favorites. I’ll eat anything left on the table.”

“All of it?!”

“All of it. I’ll start with the potatoes.” The Watchog got a serving of mashed potatoes for Drake. “Better take something before it’s gone!”

“Right.” Smoke took a few scoops of pasta for himself. The Watchog began feeding Drake’s left mouth.

“So…” Drake hesitated, as if he wasn’t sure he should ask. “How’s Azalea been doing?”

“Good,” he responded as he twirled his fork in the noodles. “She married my half brother about seven months ago.”

“That’s nice. Tell her congrats for me, will ya?”

“You sound uncomfortable talking about her. I understand why, but I don’t think you need to worry. That was over a year ago, right?”

“Well yeah, but I still kinda feel bad. I was an absolute prick.”

“At least you two can agree there.”

“I’m not above freezing you again.”

“Whatevs.” Smoke finally stopped messing around with the fork and shoveled the noodles into his mouth.

“I guess what I’m trying to say… is that I’m sorry. She deserves better than what she got out of me and I’m glad she found somebody better. It was the Chesnaught, right?”

“Yeah,” Smoke said through a mouthful of noodles. “Dread’s a great guy. Treats her right.”

“What’s she up to nowadays?” Drake turned to his server. “I’ll take some peas.”

Smoke swallowed before speaking again. “She’s shooting for a cosmetology license.”

“Ah. That reminds me, I need my coat trimmed. Can you book me an appointment tomorrow?” His server nodded. “It helps to have so many hands when you don’t have any yourself.”

“I’m sure.” He shoveled more noodles into his mouth. “Best pasta I’ve ever had.”

“You have absolutely no class and I love it.”

Smoke set his fork down and snapped a pair of finger guns, pasta still hanging out of his mouth. “You know it.” Drake rolled his eyes.

“Well I’m not much better, that’s for certain. I’ve never once attempted to be high brow in my life. I can already tell that such an endeavor would be folly.”

“Look who busted out the thesaurus,” Smoke teased.

“Picked those ones up from Fiona.” Smoke began to choke after hearing that. “Woah woah, are you okay kid?” He held up one finger and beat against his chest with his other hand, eventually swallowing properly. He took a few deep breaths, his eyes watering from the experience.

“Did… did you say Fiona?” He held an incredulous look.

“Yeah? What of it?”

“Fiona was Azalea’s other ex.”

“Really now? Neither of them strike me as bisexual. Interesting… Odd coincidence. How long ago was that?”

“They dated over three years ago in high school. I actually met Azalea directly after their breakup. It was over text too. She actually had the gall to break up with Azalea over  _ text _ . I didn’t even realize at the time what happened. It only clicked for me this afternoon, actually.”

“That long ago and it only clicks now?”

“There’s a reason I’m not in college right now.” Drake chuckled to himself.

“Well did you ever catch wind of why she broke up? I’m sure I could ask, but that’s kinda rude.”

“She doesn’t talk about Fiona, so I don’t ask. That far in the past is a little too late in my opinion.”

“Fair.” A silence settled over the table. Smoke went back to eating while maintaining eye contact with his host. This silence went on for some time before a phone rang in another room. “Excuse me for a second.” The Watchog set the plate down and walked to the door, Drake just behind him. Smoke waited in his seat.

“Hey babe,” Drake’s voice carried through the walls. “Just eating dinner. — Tonight? As in like fifteen minutes? — Uh, yeah! — No, it’s not an issue. — I’ll see you then. Love you babe.” Drake returned sweating bullets.

“You seem on edge. That was Fiona?”

“You could hear me through the walls, couldn’t you?”

“You’re quite loud, yes. Seriously though, are you alright?”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be fine.” He turned to the Watchog. “Can you fetch me my anxiety medication and a glass of water?” They nodded and reentered the foyer.

“Anxiety sucks. I used to have it really bad, but I never took meds for it.”

“Um, yeah. I hate to ask, but can you get a ride home in the next fifteen minutes? Fiona wants to swing by for some… Erm…” Drake brought his two side heads together, one mouth open and one closed, and pressed them together.

“There’s no way Scarlet could make it here in time. He’s fast, but not that fast.”

“Damn it.” He flew left to right as if he were pacing. “Finish your food and I’ll have you escorted to the guest bedroom.”

“I’m fine with what I’ve had.” Smoke set the fork down on an empty plate and stood up. “Don’t you have to have your staff leave too?”

“Yeah yeah.” The Watchog returned with two small pills and a glass of water. Drake opened his middle mouth and let his servant help him take the pills. “Leave the glass with the meds and take Smoke here to the guest bedroom.”

Smoke followed the Watchog up to the second floor, where a hallway stretched in either direction. They turned to the left and stood outside of a room. “Thank you sir,” he said to the Watchog. They bowed to him and went to the third floor to return the glass. Smoke opened the door to his accommodations for the night.

A king sized bed sat against the right wall, its sheets a rich purple. A flatscreen television stood in front of the left wall. A wardrobe was in the left corner next to a massive window in the adjacent wall. To the left of the door were multiple hooks for coats, one of which Smoke quickly adorned with his hoodie before flopping on the bed, a content sigh escaping his lips and his phone in his hand.

“Change of plans,” he texted Scarlet. “I’m staying the night in his guest bedroom. I’ll update you tomorrow.” He set his phone on the nightstand and pulled the covers over himself.

-

The last of Drake’s staff left the premises, locking the gate upon leaving. He nervously waited by the door for Fiona to appear somewhere in the sky. “ _ Smoke better stay quiet while she’s here, _ ” he thought to himself. His train of thought was cut off when his lover touched down in front of him, a satchel at her side.

“Evening love,” she said, a tinge of Southern accent in her voice.

“Good evening Fiona.” Any fears or anxieties disappeared when he laid eyes on her. He really did feel something special with her.

“Let’s get started then.” She walked past him and opened the door, holding it for Drake.

“Yeah, let’s.” They entered the mansion and made their way up to the master bedroom on the third floor.

-

Smoke had fallen asleep before the creaking began. It was a steady and rhythmic creaking from the room above that went on for many minutes, yet he was oblivious to it in his slumber. He turned over once the sound stopped.

-

“Hot damn! That was absolutely amazing!”

“Glad you liked it love. Thanks for making it happen.” The two were in a room just like the one beneath it, Fiona sitting on the end of the bed while Drake laid in the middle. “Y’know, I think this relationship is gonna go so much farther than all of those cruddy other ones you’ve had.”

“They weren’t all bad. I was just a jerk back then. Couldn’t hold a girl for more than a week.”

“Oh, but you’ve changed doll!” Drake was blushing at this point. “You’re the perfect man for me.” She stood up and walked over to her satchel, which she left hanging from one of the hooks.

“And you’re the perfect woman for me.” Drake was completely enamored.

“Promise me something,” she said, procuring a tape recorder from the satchel without him seeing. “If one of us were to pass in an… unfortunate incident, we should give our fortune to our lover… if we’re still together, that is. Can you promise me that?”

“Of course Fiona… Anything for you.” She dropped the tape recorder back into the satchel and pulled something else out.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

-

Smoke awoke to a gunshot and Drake’s pained yelling. Panic overrode his mind at the thought of what could be happening, but he knew better than to act rashly. He waited silently, listening to Drake’s grunts with a feeling of helplessness. He only caught a handful of words, mostly curses by Drake, but something stuck out to him. It was rather muffled, but he heard a woman’s voice.

“You’ll bleed out by morning. I’d love to keep you company until then, but I must unfortunately take my leave. Ta ta!”

Smoke waited ten seconds after that before uncovering himself and springing from the bed. He grabbed his phone and put it in his hoodie’s pocket, then put on the hoodie and bolted for the stairs in the dark. He climbed them quickly, then stopped at the top.

“Drake?! Drake, can you hear me?!” He had to wait just a second for a response.

“In the room above yours,” Drake responded weakly. Smoke rushed to the master bedroom door and tried to open it.

“It’s locked! What do I do?!”

“Bust down the door kid.” Smoke backed up and threw himself against the oak. He did this a few times, bruising his shoulder and not making much headway. He went to the other side of the hallway and kicked off of the door on that side, then rammed the door with all the force he could muster. It gave in and fell to the floor, Smoke with it. He scrambled to his feet to behold Drake laying on the bed bound with ropes and two thin wooden boards to keep his wings down. There was a bullet in his left side, blood dripping from the wound, and the window was wide open.

“What happened?!” Smoke asked as he created a Water Shuriken to use to cut the ropes holding the boards in place.

“Before you do that, I need you to take a video with your phone. Just in case things go south.”

“Shouldn’t I call the police and an ambulance first?!”

“I need you to do this kid. Please.” Smoke reluctantly let the Water Shuriken lose form and pulled out his phone.

“Okay. It’s going now.”

“Thank you. You can set it down now.” Smoke obliged, then remade his Water Shuriken and cut the ropes. “If you’re hearing this and seeing this, it means that luck’s turned her head away from me and I’ve passed from the bullet.” Smoke threw the bondage over to the other side of Drake. “It means that Fiona Solomon has partially succeeded.” Smoke left the room to find the landline phone. “However, I won’t let her get all that she wants. I’m just now sorting out my thoughts… but I know what has to be said to stop her. She got my guard down with false love and took the shot when I made the promise she wanted. I was so shocked when she did it that I couldn’t even bring myself to move. I just… let her tie me up. Well I’m not going to let her get away with this. She’s probably already in prison by the time this goes public, actually. See, we’re gonna tell the police that she’s going to step forward upon the announcement of my death in an attempt to claim everything. But that’s when they cuff her. Man, I wish I could make plans like this when my life isn’t teetering in the balance.” Smoke returned to the room. “And of course, the problem of where my stuff goes if I really do kick the bucket… I think it should all go to you, Smoke.”

“You’re not right of mind Drake. I’m not deserving of your fortune.”

“Are you kidding? You’re the only reason she’s going to get caught kid. It  _ has _ to be you. But let’s not worry about that. You just called emergency services?”

“Yes sir. They’re on their way with an ambulance for you.”

“Thanks kid. I’m so glad you beat my ass.”

“I need to try and cover your wound to soak up the blood until it coagulates.”

“Don’t bother. I’m a hemophiliac.”

“Well I should still try and patch you up.”

“Leave it to the medical professionals. I need to explain the plan to you kid. You can cut the camera now.”

“If you say so.” He picked up his phone and shut off the capture of footage.

-

Smoke stared at his phone as his friends began to ask him where he was and what happened. He was at the hospital by Drake’s side. The police had announced him dead and it made the news. Everybody was talking about the fallen Angel.

“Well, it’s working,” Smoke said to Drake, who was laid prone on a cot facing the door. “I hope your crazy plan works.”

“I do too kid. I do too.” After his initial coolness had faded, Drake had been left with more than just physical pain. Smoke could see how much his heart was torn.

“Dude, I’m so sorry about all of this. It must really hurt to finally feel that sting that you’ve given so many wo-“ Smoke caught himself, realizing just how far he went. “Oh Arceus, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You’re right though. I’ve thrown so many girls into the emotional torment that is a breakup, and now I’m feeling it for myself. If anything, I deserved that bullet in my side.”

“Don’t say that! Nobody deserves to be shot in cold blood.”

“Thanks kid. You’re the closest thing to a son I’ve ever had, and I mean that with all of my heart.” Drake was close to tears.

“Oh Drake… I’m honored. I’d hug you, but you aren’t in the position or state to receive such affection.”

“It’s the thought that counts kid. I wish I could hug ya too.” The door opened and an Absol wearing a police vest walked into the room.

“Officer Harper,” Smoke and Drake greeted in unison.

“Just call me Faith,” she started, her voice somewhat exotic, “Your little plan worked wonders. Fiona Solomon is behind bars.”

“You’re serious?” Drake asked. Faith nodded. “Fuck yeah!”

“What did you do about the statement of Drake’s death?” Smoke inquired.

“We’ve yet to revoke the statement. We’re waiting on the green light from you Mister Angel.”

“Go on ahead. We’ve done what we set out to do. Smoke, you can quell your friend’s fears now.” Smoke sighed with relief and started texting as Faith left the room. He sent a group message to all four of them, even Azalea despite her not having her phone. Before he began typing, he took a picture of Drake, who gave a warm smile for the camera.

“Everything’s okay guys. Better than okay. Drake isn’t dead and the person who tried to kill him has been imprisoned.” He sent the photo with the message.

“Did you get my good side kid?” Drake chuckled to himself. “Thanks for everything.”

“Not a problem man.” His phone vibrated in his hand, drawing his attention to it. A response from Pierce greeted him.

“Why the Hell was he announced dead then?”

“To draw them out. It’s a long story, one that I think would be better said by Drake himself. Give the news some time, I’m sure some reporter will come and rudely ask for an interview.”

“Glad to hear that you’re alright,” came from Dread’s phone.

“Oh yeah, Drake also wanted to congratulate you two on your wedding. Honest to Arceus, he’s a really genuine guy.” There was a really long pause before the next message.

“Tell him to keep his congratulations.” Smoke could tell it was from Azalea. “Don’t do that.” Clearly from Dread. Smoke listened to Dread and kept his peace.

“They’re relieved to know that we’re okay,” Smoke said aloud.

“That’s nice. Seriously though, I mean everything I’ve said to you kid. You’re the only one I’d want to inherit my stuff.”

“I still think you’re insane. You’ve gotta have some relatives, right?”

“What have they ever done for me? Jack shit, that’s what. You saved my life Arceus damn it! If that doesn’t qualify you for it all, then I don’t know what does.”

“Again, I’m honored. I wish I had this sort of connection with my step dad…”

“If I married Caroline then you could,” Drake said sarcastically.

“Don’t even joke about her. It’s bad enough that I have to live with her since I don’t have my own place. I hate being reminded of her.”

“You don’t have your own place? You’re like twenty, right?”

“I did say I was getting a beer last night, right?”

“Twenty one. You don’t have an apartment or something?”

“Nope. Just a room with my mom that I try to avoid like the plague. I make it my mission to crash at Dread’s or Pierce’s every night, but even they can’t accommodate me all the time.” Smoke sighed.

“Lemme make it up to you kid. That room you were sleeping in for all of twenty minutes? Yours.”

“You’re kidding.”

“My way of saying thanks. You know I get attached easily.”

“You’ll kick me out in a week if your prior relationships are anything to go off of.”

“I can just rescind the offer altoge-”

“Thank you so much Mister Angel.” Drake gave Smoke a pleasant smile, one that he returned. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Just let me call Jefferson with that thing, will ya? He needs to know that I’m still kicking.”

“Is that one of your servants?”

“I hate calling them that. They’re more like… hired friends.”

“It’s a sad, sad life you lead.”

“You can thank my pa for that.” They both shared a laugh before Drake gave Smoke his servant’s number.

“I’m twenty four by the way.”

-

“Get out of the shower already Smoke!” Dread called through the apartment wall between the bed and the bathroom. “The story just got to the studio!”

“I already know the whole story, lemme enjoy the water!” Dread shrugged, then shifted to the end of the bed next to Azalea, who was back in the large tee and slippers. Pierce stood off to the right.

“We have some breaking news folks! Drake Angel has been announced alive by the police department. We’re told he’s in stable condition and will likely make a full recovery. On top of that, the reason they said he was dead was so that they could catch the person who made the attempt on his life. One Fiona Solomon has been detained for the crime after attempting to claim Angel’s inheritance with a recording caught on tape, one that Drake had asked authorities to be on the lookout for. We’ll have more on the subject shortly if Angel’s willing to be interviewed. We’re told that the full story will be very interesting indeed. Now for the weather.”

Azalea got off of the bed. “Nope. Not waiting for an interview. Smoke, hurry up! You’ve got some explaining to do!”

“Gimme a minute!” The shower shut off. “Arceus…” He emerged from the bathroom drying himself off with the same towel from two nights ago. “Can’t you wait for the interview?”

“Did you not hear me when I said no?”

“The shower was running and you hadn’t started yelling yet. Of course I didn’t hear you.”

“Well start talking, I need to know all of the juicy details. One such would be  _ why the Hell were my two exes dating _ ?!” Smoke recoiled from the severity in her voice.

“They’re getting the interview now Zae,” Pierce informed them. Azalea turned around and returned to the bed, Smoke standing out of the way so everybody could see. The camera cut away from the studio to the hospital room, Drake still in the cot, a microphone held up to his mouth by a Lopunny.

“We’re live now? — Alright. Hey. I’m not dead, and I’ve got a lot of explaining to do. I guess I should start from the beginning. It kinda starts with last night’s show. Our winner walked away to be safe with his winnings, so I did the thing I always do and asked the audience if anybody wanted to step up. Somebody did, and his name is Smoke. He beat me. He actually beat me. Nobody saw it coming. I decided to treat him to dinner at my place for winning. During said dinner, my now ex girlfriend Fiona called and asked me if I was down for… Erm… In fifteen minutes. I asked Smoke if he could get a ride home before then since my limo driver had already gone back to the garage. When he told me he couldn’t, I had him sleep in the guest bedroom so he wouldn’t be in the way. Fiona came around and we did the thing, then she asked me that question from the tape. After she got my promise, she shot me.”

Drake used his necks like arms to lift himself up enough to reveal the bandages around his chest for a few seconds before setting himself down again. “She flew out of the window and brought back some bindings to keep me from getting away. I could’ve probably tried to fly off then and there, but I was way too shocked by it all. I felt something special with that woman. I’m lucky she’s a sadistic bitch, otherwise she’d have finished me off there and gotten away with it. Smoke came for me and called me an ambulance. We devised the plan to have the police announce that I had died so Fiona believed that her crime had been flawless so she’d come forward with her little tape. I’m told she did, and was apprehended on the spot. The only reason I’m alive right now is because Smoke beat my ass, and for that I’m really thankful.”

“Thank you Angel. That’ll be all.” Azalea shut off the television and turned to Smoke.

“You must be real proud of yourself. You made the news and everything.”

“Indirectly, yes.” Smoke dropped the towel and grabbed his hoodie off the hook it resided on. “It was a perfect storm for Drake.”

“Great job Smoke,” Pierce congratulated. “You’re a hero.”

“He told me I could live with him free of charge as thanks too.”

“He  _ what _ ?” the three asked incredulously.

“No joke! An entire guest bedroom all my own! It sounds like it’ll be fantastic! I’ll finally be out of my mom’s house and free of the need to depend on her.”

“By… depending on Drake?” Dread wondered.

“He’s a millionaire. He could buy Smoke an entire house if he wanted to,” Azalea pointed out. “I still think he has ulterior motives,” she added.

“Azalea, I think you need to drop it,” Smoke snapped. “You were doing great last night, but it’s gone now. I don’t need you being a bitch about this amazing opportunity that’s presented itself. If you could just be happy for me and leave it at that without adding your two cents, that’d be fantastic.”

Dread and Pierce looked at Smoke with dumbfounded expressions. Azalea stared at him with something in her eye. Smoke could see a glint of mixed emotions. He saw regret, guilt, hatred, sorrow, and a faint bit of longing. It was a tense while before she spoke. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She stood up again. “Can I talk to you out in the hall?”

“Sure.” They went to the hallway and closed the door behind them.

“It’s tough seeing you get all of this from him when all I got was bitterness,” she said. “I feel… jealous.”

“You can’t hold onto the past forever Azalea. You have to accept that he just wasn’t into you. He wasn’t into a lot of girls. But the one he was into just shot him last night. Drake is  _ suffering _ , and I’m not about to have you stomp all over him when he’s turned over a new leaf. He regrets breaking your heart, and he’s happy that you managed to move on. You should be able to accept his congratulations without spitting all over them and settle for being a good friend when your brother in law catches a lucky break. I’m sorry you feel like chopped liver, but sometimes that’s how it is.”

Azalea held his gaze for what felt like an eternity before embracing him. They held each other for a time, Azalea eliciting a small sniffle into Smoke’s sternum. “I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting recently. I just need to clear my head, that’s all.”

“It’s alright to feel the way you feel from time to time. You just need to calm down and take another look. You’ll straighten yourself out and we’ll all be happier.”

“Thanks Smoke. You’ve put up with me better than anybody I know.”

“Not even Pierce? I’d imagine he’d let you get away with anything around him.” Azalea drew her head away and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, nothing.” Before Azalea could press further, Smoke opened the door and walked back into the apartment. Azalea followed for lack of a reason to stay in the hall.

“You two good?” Dread asked.

“Yeah,” the two responded in unison.

“Oh right,” Azalea continued, “I forgot to tell you guys… Dread and I talked last night about things.”

“Uh huh,” Dread confirmed. “Pierce, do you think you could wait out in the hall?”

“I guess.” He walked past them all and exit through the door.

“Smoke,” Dread started, “when I got home two nights ago, Azalea was tossing about in her sleep. It wasn’t until I got in bed with her that she finally stopped. I think Azalea should tell you what I already heard.”

“Before that night’s sleep, I asked you to snuggle with me. I’m sure that request made you very uncomfortable… I didn’t want to explain myself at the time, but I know I have to. When I was young, my mum would hold me every night before bed. I couldn’t sleep without it. When she passed, I couldn’t sleep for weeks. You remember the period of time before you introduced me to Dread. I was always tired and anxious. I’m so glad Dread loved me, and that his father was so understanding of me.”

“I feel like this is a fact you lead off with when trying to start a relationship,” Dread commented. “Regardless, we understand. Right Smoke?”

“Of course. You should have said something sooner.”

“I’m still shocked that you two weren’t mad at me before I explained myself.” Azalea was coming to tears. “I don’t deserve you two!”

“You do too!” Dread said as he stood up. “If you had said something sooner, I’d have called Smoke ahead and told him it’s okay.” He hugged her. “Not to mention that last night was amazing.”

“Okay okay TMI,” Smoke shouted. “Dread, are you really certain you’re okay with me snuggling with your wife? This whole thing feels wrong.”

“It’s only for nights when I can’t be home when she’s going to bed. I trust you not to get handsy.”

“The problem is that I’m not gonna be sleeping here anymore. I have a place to go to every night now. I’m just not sure if I would even be comfortable enough anyway… What about Pierce?”

“Pierce?” they both asked.

“Sure. He’d be fine with it, I’m sure.” The couple looked at each other with doubt.

“Pierce, you can come back in now!” Azalea called. He entered the apartment with a look that showed he knew they were talking about him. “This will probably be the last thing you expected to hear us request of you.”

“Trust me, we’re only asking you because I won’t be crashing at your guys’ places much anymore. It’s gonna be an odd thing, but you should hear her story first.”

“This is about Azalea?” Pierce inquired. They all nodded. “If you’re going to tell me about her mother, I’ve been aware since it happened. She was much closer to me than she was with you Smoke.”

“There’s a little more to it than that,” Dread took over. “I’m going to be working late these next few nights so I can pay for the repairs on Azalea’s phone. She has nightmares when she sleeps without somebody close to her.” Pierce connected the dots almost instantly. Blood rushed to his face as the implications raced through his mind. “It’s just for like an hour until I get ho-“

“Y-yeah! I can do that! Don’t worry about a thing!” A sort of smile took hold of his features.

“Thanks for understanding,” Azalea said, pressing her index fingers together as if she was uncomfortable asking. “I know it’s so sudden.”

“I’d do it, but I’m really not comfortable enough. Besides, I really want to be with Drake while he’s recovering, and I also have to work on moving out of my mom’s house.”

“It’s not a problem guys. Just… be careful.” He gestured to the blades on his stomach. “I’ve cut up a lot of covers by mistake in my time.”

“You say that like you have a sex life,” Smoke jested.

“You of all people should know that I’m all talk. Still a virgin.”

“You could get a girl if you tried. Just take your shot before your best friend introduces your crush to his half brother next ti-“ Pierce slapped Smoke across the face, his own erupting into further blushing. Azalea and Dread had a small laugh.

“You knew?! You all knew this whole time?! Was it that obvious?!” He turned to Azalea. “We could’ve had something!”

“Hey, I only realized after I got married! Don’t blame me when it was you who never stepped up!”

“Pierce, I’m not gonna fight you,” Dread said. “I’m sorry if you feel angry-“

“Angry?! I’m furious! Smoke, did you know before you introduced Azalea to Dread?!” Smoke was on the floor, hands raised in preparation for a blow.

“I didn’t! It only became apparent after they married when you took up smoking!” Pierce’s expression lost a bit of the edge it held, his breathing still heavy. He backed up a bit, the realization of what he just did catching up to him. His eyes darted between his three friends. His only three friends. Smoke looked scared, Azalea worried, and Dread sorry. His own countenance dropped what anger was left in favor of remorse. “I’m sorry Pierce.”

“You did… what you thought was right. You helped her stop her nightmares. It’s her health that counts.” Pierce staggered back some more. “Oh fuck I feel lightheaded.”

“You should lie down,” Dread suggested. He stood up and took Pierce by the arm. “We don’t need you passing out on the floor.”

“Guys, I’m so sorry about this. I… I snapped.” He laid on the bed. “I snapped hard.”

“And slapped hard,” Smoke added as Azalea helped him to his feet. “You’ve got one Hell of an arm.” Azalea laid next to Pierce.

“I’m flattered that you like me that way. You’ve been such a great friend for so long. I really think you and I could’ve worked. But I’m a married woman now. You had your chance, but you didn’t take it.”

“We could’ve had something… Arceus, I’m a mess.”

“Hey man,” Smoke interjected, “you can’t be worse than me. I got roped up with two psychos in a matter of a month.”

“Does Fiona even count?” Dread wondered. “You definitely weren’t dating her.”

“Didn’t say I was. My life is anarchy right now. I broke up, won a fight, saved a life, pissed off my best friend… The whole shebang. I’m going a thousand different ways at once and it isn’t pretty.”

“And I’m happy for you man,” Pierce heaved. “I guess I’m still shook up from the news from yesterday morning.”

“You’ll calm down eventually,” Azalea sighed. “For now, let’s take it day by day. And Smoke? Sorry for laughing.”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have laughed either,” Dread apologized.

“It’s alright guys. I’m used to it by now.”

“School saw him get his ass kicked on the regular,” Pierce explained, “except when I was around. I wouldn’t stand for any of it, and everybody knew it.”

“I’ve only seen you get so angry at others for hurting me. The first time you saw somebody do it you really sent the message home that you’d be having none of it.”

“What was that, second grade?”

“He still has a scar on his cheek, I’m sure. You didn’t even get in trouble.”

“You cut somebody?” Azalea asked, shocked.

“Wasn’t his name Salazar?” Pierce inquired.

“Yeah,” Smoke confirmed. “He was a Bagon.”

“Are we all calmed down?” Dread questioned. Smoke nodded.

“Yeah… Smoke, are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. You good?”

“Flustered. Alive, but flustered.”

“Maybe some time to yourselves would be good,” Azalea suggested. “Smoke’s got a lot on his plate and needs to do some things. We should let him get to that.”

“You’re right. Smoke, I hope things go well for you.”

“Thanks Pierce.” Smoke grabbed his guitar case, left the room, and walked to the elevator, pulling his phone out as he entered. He dialed as the door closed in front of him. The person on the other side of the line picked up pretty quickly.

“Hey mom.”

-

A red minivan rolled up to the curb in front of the apartment building. In the driver’s seat was a Greninja with pink skin. She was wearing a white button up and black slacks. Smoke got in the passenger seat.

“How’s my little hero?” Her accent was like Smoke’s. “You’ve been through so much these past few days. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine mom,” he spat back, an edge to his voice that she was accustomed to. “Drake wants to talk with me in person to discuss something. You can take me to the hospital, right?”

“Of course I can sweetheart.” She began driving after Smoke strapped in. “You’ve made a name for yourself. Just like your mom!”

“Except mine is positive.” Caroline physically recoiled from the bite in his voice.

“I’m proud of you. You’re so brave, stepping up like that.”

“Guess it runs in the family miss ‘I do my own stunts.’ Can I ask you something?”

“Of course sweetheart. What is it?”

“Why? Why didn’t you just ask?” Caroline shifted uneasily. “You could’ve avoided it all if you had just asked.”

“I… I don’t know what was going through my head when I made the decision. I really wanted a kid of my own.”

“So why didn’t you ask dad if it was alright to get a surrogate?”

“It was such a spur of the moment offer.”

“They were a co-worker! You could’ve gotten it another day after consulting with dad!”

“You’re right.” Caroline’s expression took on guilt. “I could’ve… But I didn’t. I messed up and nobody looked at me the same ever again.”

“You’re lucky you still got parts. I guess the appeal of having a woman who dyed her skin pink is just too irresistible for directors.”

“Worth every penny.” There was a long silence between the two. “So what is it that Drake wants to discuss? Or is that none of my business?”

“It’s actually a lot of your business. You’ll see.” The edge left his voice, a rare occasion for her that she reveled in every opportunity it arose. However, she couldn’t this time.

“Really now? Does he want to talk to me too?”

“You should accompany me, yes.”

“What could he want with me? Especially after what he’s been through.”

“You’ll see.” Caroline didn’t press further.

“And what do you plan on doing after talking with Drake?”

“Probably going home.”

“You’re serious? Not going to hang out with your friends or stay with Drake?”

“Nope. I’m just really tired from last night. I didn’t sleep.”

“Well when we get home I’ll leave you to your nap.” The silence returned, either countenance calming. “ _ He’d make a great co-star. A lead role even. I wonder if he’d enjoy a career in acting? It’d certainly be interesting working alongside him. _ ” These thoughts persisted throughout the drive.

-

“Good to see you again Smoke! And this must be Caroline.” They had arrived at the hospital and were now with Drake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s mine. You’re a lucky guy, meeting my son.”

“I like him a lot. Nice guy, really understanding. Definitely what I’d want in a son.”

“So you wanted to discuss something with him?”

“Yes. How much has he told you?”

“Just that it concerns me. Thank you, by the way, for giving him such hospitality.”

“And what a segue!” Smoke chimed in. “Drake, if you would.”

“I’ve been told that Smoke is looking for a place to live. Seeing as how he saved my life last night, I’d like to give him one.” Caroline’s eyes lit up.

“You mean it?” Drake nodded. “Oh, thank you so much!” She took his left head in her hands and shook it vigorously like it was a hand. “Smokey, I’m so happy for you!” Drake was shocked by her reaction, blushing slightly.

“Wait a minute,” Smoke interjected. “Don’t you do a thing at Borrowed Wings every week? When are you going to be discharged from the hospital?”

“I didn’t even think of that! I’ll have to get somebody to cover for me. Maybe the lovely Caroline Cornelius could take over for one night.”

“You can’t be serious. Me host a fighting tourney? You just met me!”

“I just met Smoke last night, but here we are. If you aren’t up for it, I can always find somebody else.”

“I’ll consider it. For now, we have to talk about Smoke’s new living arrangements. Where will he be staying?”

“With me. He can take the guest bedroom.”

“In your mansion?!” Her voice rose half an octave. Drake nodded again. “You’re too kind! You’re spoiling him worse than I could ever!”

“Think nothing of it. How much stuff does he have in terms of possessions?”

“All I really have is a laptop, headphones, and my guitar. I don’t ask for much.”

“But when he does, I make sure he gets it. All he ever really asks for is money for food and drink when he’s out and about.”

“Content with little,” Drake marveled. “What a guy.”

“By the way,” Caroline started, “did you ever pick what kind of car you want?”

“Not yet mom.” Smoke was beginning to sound impatient.

“I think that’s everything then,” Drake wrapped up. “I guess I’ll just tell my staff to expect you two around the place.”

“Both of us? Why me too?”

“You just said Smoke doesn’t have a car. I’m not gonna send him all around town in a limousine.”

“That’s a fair point,” she said with a sheepish grin. “Guess you oughta make that decision soon sweetheart.”

“Okay mom.” The edge was starting to creep back into his words. Drake noticed and acted accordingly.

“Smoke, do you think I could talk with Carol in private for a sec? It won’t take long, I swear.”

“I guess,” Smoke yielded. He walked out of the room and waited in the hall.

“I haven’t been called Carol in over two decades. Not since before Smoke was born.”

“He doesn’t seem fond of you, that’s for certain.”

“Never was, unfortunately. It’s my own fault. I’m sure you heard about it way back when.”

“I was about five years old when you brought Smoke into the world. It still stuck out in my mind though, and I remembered your name when I heard his. Made a passing comment about it before the fight and he confirmed my suspicions.”

“So you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Yep. I’m gonna keep it short and sweet. I never met my mom, and my pops was an awful man. I don’t want to see another guy with a rocky relationship with his parents. I want to help you.”

“What would that entail?” Caroline’s interest was piqued.

“All I can really do is learn about you two and go from there. I’m aware of the events leading up to his… conception. I know you made a rash decision because you were afraid that you wouldn’t get the opportunity again. You just wanted a kid. I can understand that. I’m not saying what you did was right by any means, but I understand where you’re coming from. I want to try and help repair your relationship.”

“Oh it’d mean the world to me! Please do!”

“Alrighty then. In that case, I should probably give you my number.” A slick smirk formed on Drake’s face as Caroline realized just how smoothly she had just been played.

“Aren’t you a little young for me?”

“What’s the difference, like fifteen years of age? Sure it’s a lot, but it isn’t exactly taboo.”

“I guess… You’re pretty headstrong.”

“It’ll be easier to help you if I get to know you. Plus, I like to move on as quickly as possible.”

“Well you’ve got game, that’s for certain. Shame you never hang onto one girl for long.”

“Maybe you can change that.” His sleazy grin didn’t falter as Caroline began to blush.

-

“When do you want me to take your stuff to Drake’s?” They were back in the car heading home.

“We can do it tonight,” Smoke said through a yawn. “First thing I’m doing when I get home is taking a nap.”

“Alright sweetheart.” They both sighed with content. “Things have certainly panned out in an interesting manner.”

“Yeah. I’m happy with it though.” Caroline glanced over at him for a fraction of a second before returning her eyes to the road. She enjoyed looking at her cute son, but knew better than to let herself get distracted.

“ _ He’ll bounce back and find a better girl, I’m sure. Maybe I should look for som- no, he wouldn’t like that. _ ” Smoke’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, a quizzical visage turning into a warm smile.

The text was from Pierce. It simply said “Thank you,” and had a picture of him and Azalea laying on the bed in the apartment with a caption that read “What could have been.”

“Sorted yourself out and calmed down?” Smoke texted back.

“Yeah. Again, I’m sorry I lost my temper. What you did wasn’t cool, but I really needed it.”

“You’re fine man. I’ll see you later.” He put his phone back in his pocket and watched the world go by like he did the night of the breakup. He saw the bustle of the city melt away as they left Lumiose. Eventually, he nodded off.

-

Caroline quietly and slowly carried her sleeping son into their house in some suburban area. She struggled to take him up the stairs to his room and lightly set him down on his bed before her arms gave out, then left the room and shut the door. She returned to the foyer to shut the front door, taking a package off the porch as she did so.

She pulled her phone out of her right pocket and scrolled through social media for a bit while searching the extra room for a box cutter. As she was absentmindedly rummaging through a toolbox, she noticed a post from Drake, whom she had already been following, addressing the state he was in. He mentioned that he might not recover in time for the next show and might have somebody sub in for him, suggesting that he knew just the woman for the job. Curious, she checked his bio. It was unchanged from the last time she saw it, a headshot for a profile picture and a picture of Borrowed Wings for the banner.

“Aha!” She pulled the box cutter out from underneath a screwdriver and wrench and returned to the foyer, pocketing her phone as she did so. “Now if I’m not mistaken…” The blade glided smoothly through the cardboard and tape. Upon opening the box, she was delighted to pull out a new coffee brewer. “Dread and Azalea will be thrilled.” She entered the kitchen and set the brewer on the island, then pulled out her phone again. Drake had added another post to the thread linking Smoke’s account.

Caroline remembered that she had left Smoke’s phone in his pocket and set her own down, heading back up the stairs and sneaking into her son’s room. His phone was going nuts against his stomach, so she carefully slipped her hand into his pocket and extracted it. She turned vibrate off and set the phone on Smoke’s nightstand, then got out as quietly as possible. She then retired to her own room down the hall.

-

_ Smoke stood in a white void. Across from him was Lucina, on her knees with a bottle in her hand, held by the neck. She was in the same white t-shirt as when Smoke left, and she was sobbing profusely, her other hand over her eyes. _

_ “Why does he hate me? What did I do? Is it my fault?” She raised the bottle and smashed it against the unseen floor. “There’s no way he dumped me because of something on his end. It must have been me.” She raised the neck of the bottle so the sharp end was to her neck. “I’m sorry Smoke.” _

_ “Wait!” Smoke cried too late. She dragged the bottle across her neck, opening a gash that began bleeding immediately. Smoke tried to run to her side, but the distance between them seemed to get longer and longer with every step he took. Lucina collapsed forward and didn’t move. The white all around them began to fade into gray, then black, consuming Lucina in the darkness. Smoke was alone, a looming sense of failure in his gut. A single tear formed in his eye. _

-

Smoke woke uneasily. He felt well rested, but he couldn’t enjoy it. Something was nagging at him from within. “ _ Did I have to break up? If I had just talked with her, would she have changed? I keep saying she’s a psycho, but was it really her fault? She got drunk. That’s all. Do I have to justify my leaving with something that has nothing to do with it? _ ” He sat up. “ _ Maybe those murders really  _ are  _ my fault. _ ”

He shook his head, realizing just how toxic the last thought had been. Then he realized that he didn’t fall asleep on his bed. He turned to his alarm clock. “4 pm.” He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and was shocked to see an influx of followers on his social media account along with a text from Drake simply stating “Bask in it.”

Smoke found the post that caused the influx and gave it a like, then decided to make a post of his own to address the new followers. He gave it a bit of thought and decided on the eloquence that was “I’m just as surprised that I won as all of you guys LMAO.” He stood up and stretched, then pocketed his phone and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He searched the pantry until he found some Goldeen shaped cheese crackers. He contented himself by staring at his phone while munching on crackers until Caroline came down from her room.

“Good afternoon sweetheart,” she said as she took her phone from the counter and put it in her pocket. “I see you’re enjoying yourself.” Smoke didn’t respond. “You were out like a light when we got home. I almost didn’t have the strength to get you to your bed.”

“I’d rather you not touch me in my sleep,” Smoke spat. Caroline erupted into blushing.

“Don’t say it like that! That sounds crude and unprofessional!”

“Well I’m crude and unprofessional. Get used to it. When are we taking my stuff over?”

“We can do that right now if y-“

“Great, let’s go.” Smoke pocketed his phone and ran upstairs, returning with a laptop under his arm, headphones around his neck, and chargers for the computer and his phone dangling out of his pocket. “My guitar’s still in the car, right?”

“Uh huh,” she said with a sigh. “This is really happening…”

“And you were so excited when you heard. You’re happy that I’m getting what I want, right?”

“Of course I am! It’s just… I won’t be seeing you as often.”

“Cry me a river.”

“I very well would if it’d make you visit more often.” Caroline held his glare, a tense silence between them. “I’m sorry for caring. Let’s just go.” She walked past him, a somber expression on her face. Smoke’s own visage softened after she had gotten to the foyer. He sighed, then turned and walked to the door. Caroline held it open for him.

-

The Watchog Jefferson opened the gate for Caroline and Smoke so they could pull up to the door. When they did, Smoke got out of the car with his belongings and walked up to the door as Caroline drove off. The gate was shut behind her and Jefferson began making his way to Smoke.

“Master Cornelius,” he greeted.

“Never call me that again. Smoke’s fine.”

“Master Smoke,” he corrected.

“Just Smoke. Can you help me with my stuff?”

“Of course.” He took the laptop from Smoke and opened the door, then proceeded with Smoke to the guest bedroom upstairs after shutting the door behind them. “I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

“Any development with Drake?”

“I’m afraid not. I have yet to receive more information since he asked me to make those posts for him.” They made it to the guest bedroom, Jefferson opening the door for Smoke yet again.

“You can just set it on the bed for now,” said Smoke as he hung his headphones on one of the hooks and set his guitar in the corner. “Thanks man.”

“If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to let me know.” Jefferson bowed and left the room.

“I will!” Smoke called through the wall. He sat on the bed and booted his laptop up, then placed it at the head of the bed so he could lay prone as he used it. “I really need to buy a mouse,” he muttered. He contented himself with a bit of research on his new landlord. Besides recent news, he found that Drake had, as a child, been put into foster care after his father abused him physically.

“‘When I was six or seven,’” Smoke read aloud, “‘my pa had cut my cheek with his claws in a drunken fit. I’d been going to the school counselor for a while for psychological abuse complaints without any help, but the cut managed to get them to finally call CPS. Compounded with the noise complaint from the neighbors from a table flip and my shriek of pain and the fact that he was drunk when the investigators arrived, I was taken to foster care. A few nights later, my pa had too much to drink and didn’t wake up. I still visit the bastard’s grave once a year to spit on it.’ Damn.” Smoke’s empathy towards Drake grew. “What else is there to see?”

He found a few more life story posts, learning such things as that Drake partakes in an abstinence from alcohol and cigarettes and is quite adamant of keeping himself from ever drinking or smoking, and that he’s glad modern medicine can make bruises heal in a snap so that he can partake in his love of fighting. “Oh, right. Hemophilia.” A little bit more digging uncovered something else that Smoke wasn’t expecting.

“‘Today’s been an interesting day for me. The guy I hired to help me with basic living has recently come out and told me that he has feelings for me. I very awkwardly had to explain that I don’t swing that way. It’s especially awkward because he’s the one writing this post for me on account of my lack of opposable thumbs.’ Is that… Jefferson? Hmm…”

“ _ I’m really bad at seeing people any other way than straight. I should be a natural at figuring it out since I’ve been friends with Azalea for so long and since I dated Lucina. Or maybe I’m only good at seeing if people are bi because of that. Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Although… I wonder if Jefferson will develop feelings for me. I should probably let him know I’m just as straight as Drake. _ ” Smoke rolled off of the bed and stood up, then left the room.

“Jeff? You around?”

“Coming!” he called from the third floor. “Just cleaning Master Drake’s bedroom!” He came down the stairs with a balled up sheet from Drake’s bed. Smoke could see the blood on it.

“Will that come out in the wash?”

“It should. Did you need something?”

“Uh, yeah. Just a heads up, I’m not gay. I just want to prevent some unfulfillable feelings from arising.” Jefferson looked at him with confusion.

“You must not have heard. I found somebody else. You were snooping around Drake’s socials?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Sorry. Congrats too.”

“That’s quite alright Smoke. You wanted to protect me. I think that’s quite sweet of you.”

“See, that sounds like you’re hitting on me. Am I just delusional?”

“Not at all. You’re straight.” Jefferson smiled, apparently pleased with himself.

“Oh yeah, you can cut the butler-y talk around me. Just be yourself.”

“Oh thank Arceus.” The refined nature of his voice melted away in an instant in favor of a much more relaxed tone. “You wouldn’t believe how relieved I am to hear that.”

“I’m sure if you asked Drake he’d understand. I won’t hold you up any longer.”

“Well that was certainly an interesting conversation you just allowed me to experience. I’ll see you around Smoke. Just holler if you need me.”

“Yeah…” Smoke felt awkward as he returned to his room. “ _ Dread’s at work, Azalea’s at class, Pierce is doing Arceus knows what, Scar’s headed home most likely, and Drake’s in the hospital. Guess I’m alone with Jeff until- _ “

“Hey!” Smoke turned around, hand on the doorknob of his room. “Couldn’t help but notice that you’ve got a guitar. You any good?”

“I’m pretty handy with it. You?”

“A hopeless mess, although I’d love to learn someday. Do ya think… You could teach me?”

“Finish what you’ve gotta do. I’ll tune up and you can come back here when you’re done. It beats my plans for the evening.”

-

“Whole whole half whole whole whole half. Your basic scales will always follow this pattern. Every piece of music will fall into a scale.” Smoke played a scale from the foot of the bed, up and down. The notes came out with a crisp acoustic ring. “Each note has its own fingering, and the further away from the head of the guitar you place your fingers, the higher the note produced when you strum. You strum with your dominant hand and finger with your off hand.” He handed the guitar to Jefferson. “Mess around with it for a bit. Keep yourself at the edge of your seat and lean forward slightly. Keep your wrists bent so you don’t mute the notes by mistake.”

“So… right hand strums because I’m right handed… lean forward ever so slightly… place some fingers down on various strings to produce different notes.” He strummed once, a nice resounding note filling the room.

“And to stop the note, press down on the strings with your strum hand.” Jefferson compiled, cutting off the note.

“I see. And you play notes back to back to play songs.”

“Yup. Once you get the hang of it, the notes will come flying.” Jefferson continued to test various fingerings as Smoke pulled out his phone. He was still amassing followers from Drake’s post, but he had also missed a call from Scarlet a few minutes ago. Instead of trying again, Scarlet had sent a text.

“Guess who scored a date with Julia?” it read.

“Who? Is that Flambe?” Smoke missed the accent on the e while typing.

“Yup! After the fight we exchanged numbers and agreed to work out a time to see if we’d be good for each other.”

“Proud of you man. Hope it goes well.” He set his phone back in his pocket.

“Well this doesn’t seem too hard,” said Jefferson. “I’m sure if I gave this a bit of practice everyday, I could get decent enough.”

“Just keep going at it and you’ll improve. That’s how most things work.”

“This has been a great experience. Thank you Smoke.”

“No problem. You mind if I call you Jeff?”

“Not at all. That’s what my boyfriend calls me.”

“Well then Jeff, feel free to come back for more teaching. I’ll be happy to guide you.”

“I will.” He handed the guitar back to Smoke and stood up. “I’ve got some more to do around the place. If you need anything, just shout for me.”

“As usual. See you around.” Jeff walked out of the room and shut the door. Smoke stood up too and set his guitar in his case in the corner. He then stood up and took the headphones from the hook. He spent a good while listening to music while he laid in bed.

-

Scarlet waited nervously for Julia to arrive. She had picked the restaurant knowing it had tables with booths and open sides for those who have to stand. “ _ She should be here by now. There’s no way she stood me up, is there? _ ” His thoughts were short lived. She came up to the booth and took a seat, a green tank top and hole filled jeans on.

“Hello Scarlet,” she greeted, her accent as thick as ever. “It is good to see you in an environment where I feel like I do not have to beat you to a pulp.”

“That’s an interesting way to greet somebody. I honestly expected more formal attire from you as well.”

“I do not do fancy shmancy. Now let us start strong. Tell me about yourself.”

“Well,” Scarlet began, “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I’m pretty good friends with Smoke.”

“That guy who defeated Drake in your stead last night?”

“That’s the one. He’s a great guy. You should meet him someday. Anywho, I taught him how to fight. I taught a few people how to fight, actually. Trying to get people to defend themselves in the event of an attack.”

A Tsareena waiter came up to their table with menus that she set down for the two of them. “Can I start you two off with a drink?”

“A cola,” they responded in unison.

“Gotcha.” She walked off.

“Go on,” said Julia.

“I’ve got a love for the open skies. I tend to spend my time flying when I’m free of responsibility. I often bring people with me so they can experience it too. It actually shocked me that I had never taken Smoke flying.”

“I wish I could fly, but I am without wings,” Julia lamented. “The sky is where I long to be.”

“Grounded by your own genes. Damn.”

“I cannot fly naked either.” She gave a wide grin, apparently satisfied by her joke. Scarlet gave a slight chuckle.

“Quick witted. I love it. Complements a hottie like you.”

“It is amazing that you could find time to compliment my body in the heat of battle.”

“You’re the one who let me monologue. Speaking of, you aren’t wearing your gloves. Did you leave them at home?”

“I do not plan on fighting today. No sense in bringing Blazikenite to dinner.”

“Don’t you need to have inner peace to trigger Mega Evolution? And isn’t it painful for some species?”

“I had to train for quite some time to be able to utilize the stones. It is not easy to come to terms with yourself. Your shortcomings, your faults, your limitations… all of them must be accepted and embraced. As for the pain part, Blaziken do not experience that. Rather, our heartbeat accelerates. We cannot hold the form for too long, as we risk heart problems.”

The Tsareena returned with two colas. “Here you are,” she said as she set them down in front of them, procuring two straws from her uniform’s pocket and freeing them from the plastic, then placed them in the glasses. “Are you two ready to order?”

“We have not even opened our menus,” Julia informed her with a sheepish grin. “We will need a few minutes.”

“Not a problem! Take your time.” Julia opened the menu as the waiter walked off. She picked up Scarlet’s and opened it too, setting it on the table. She then positioned her drink so that she could sip from it while placing her head on her hands, elbows on the table. She looked into Scarlet’s eyes as he scanned the menu.

“ _ He’s kinda handsome himself. I wonder if he’ll-” _

“I dunno…” Scarlet looked up at Julia, a sleazy grin on his face. “Chicken legs sound nice.”

“Ohoho! So scandalous!”

“Can you believe people pay top dollar to eat some species after they die? It’s disgusting.”

“Blaziken are among those species. I have been asked by doctors if I want to give my body to chefs upon death. Vital organs I can understand, but my meat? I would rather not.”

“At least it isn’t as bad as those feral folk who contract Pokérus. Poor things.”

“Some seek out the infected, thinking they can handle it. They get the extra growth they desire, but come out babbling messes. All of their intelligence and etiquette degenerate until there is nothing more than instinct, just as they are warned.”

“It sounds awful. They said they were trying to find a cure.”

“They have been set back. The leading scientist, an Alakazam, had made a mistake and gotten infected himself. Even the smartest of Pokémon could not tell right from left at the end of it all. Killed somebody before they unfortunately had to shoot him dead. Such strong psychic powers cannot be left in the world under the control of an animal.”

“An animal that was once a man…” Scarlet leaned over the table and took a sip of his drink. “What a cruel world.”

“We make strides from what we once were, but there are things still holding us back. Maybe one day we will be free of such shackles. For now, let us just enjoy today. Have you picked what you want to order?”

“Yup. You?”

“I have also made my decision.” She had nearly depleted her soda already. “ _ Smart too. A man I would really like to be with. We will see how the rest of the night goes, and perhaps this can become something more. _ ”

-

Azalea entered her apartment with a purple dress on, then put her apartment keys in her purse and set it on one of the hooks. Pierce followed behind her with his phone and keys in his hands. setting his car keys on the other hook. “Thanks again for picking me up from class.”

“I mean I was on my way over anyway so why not?” Azalea took off her dress and hung it up.

“That’s a pretty good point,” she admitted, entering the bathroom and turning the shower on. She shut the door behind herself, leaving Pierce to wait with his phone. He decided to catch up with the others, starting with Smoke.

“Did things go well?” He waited a bit before getting an indicator for Smoke’s impending response.

“I’d say so. My things are all in the mansion and I’m on a good foot with Drake’s main housekeeper.”

“Good.”

“You with Azalea?”

“She’s in the shower right now. She’s humming that song she got stuck in her head a few days ago.”

“Don’t worry about a thing man. Like we said, it’s about her mental health. Sure it’s a very unorthodox way to help her, but therapy’s kind of expensive and Dread doesn’t have that kind of cash right now.”

“I’m still not so sure about this. I want to help her, but this still feels wrong.”

“Tell me about it. I’m going to bed, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Ciao.” Pierce got a text from Scarlet at that time.

“Howdy ho metal man. What’s good?”

“You’re an interesting guy. What’re you up to?”

“Did I not just ask you that question?”

“Nothing’s going on for me right now.”

“Well I’m about to get laid, so I can’t stick around for long.”

“You what?! That’s not something you just casually throw out there! Laid by who?”

“Julia. Y’know, the Blaziken I whooped last night?”

“You at least took her out to dinner first, right?”

“Yes actually. It was a good first date. Gotta bounce!”

Pierce just stared at his phone. “ _ So fast? I could’ve had Zae just like that if I had taken my shot… Damn it all. If I had just told her… _ ” He shuddered. “ _ I need a cigarette. _ ”

The shower stopped, Azalea’s humming becoming more clear. An anxious feeling welled up in Pierce’s gut, but he wanted to take a shot for the first time in his life. He set his phone on the end table in the corner and leaned against the wall next to the door and waited for the part with lyrics to come up. When she got to it, he began to sing.

“And now I see where it all went wrong,

where I made my mistakes,

where I messed it up.

And I see why we can’t be more than friends,

because things just wouldn’t have clicked.”

Her humming had softened. Pierce worried that he made her uncomfortable. When the next set of lyrics came up, however, she took over.

“Maybe things could’ve worked, but we’ll never know.

The past cannot be remade.

Despite all the love that you may have felt,

it’s too late to try again.”

The anxiety morphed into a giddy excitement. The next set was up. Their voices joined in a pleasant duet.

“And I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused,

for the things I’ve said,

for the feelings had.

Sure I can’t help how I feel for you,

maybe things really could have clicked.

Maybe things really could have clicked.

Maybe things really could… have… clicked...”

Pierce let out a relieved sigh. “ _ She really  _ has _ had me on her mind for a while. _ ”

“Hey Pierce?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a reason that song has been stuck in my head for a while. Even before we talked this afternoon, I’ve been thinking about how badly I hurt you by not noticing your feelings sooner. I’ve kinda felt bad for my ignorance.”

“Don’t be. It’s my fault for not saying anything. I did this to myself. You had nothing to do with it. I could’ve asked you out at any time when you weren’t dating Fiona or Drake.”

“Well I’m still sorry. We really could have had something beautiful.”

“But it’s all what ifs.”

“It didn’t have to be…”

“I wish it wasn’t. I still have feelings for you Zae. I know you can’t reciprocate them… I know I can’t have you. I need to move on.” There was a tense silence between the two of them. Pierce decided to grab Azalea’s pajama tee and slippers in anticipation of her coming out of the bathroom.

“These next few nights are going to be awkward for both of us, aren’t they?”

“Maybe. I’ve got your pajamas out here.” Azalea opened the door, the towel hung up over the shower curtain rail.

“Thank you,” she said as she took them from Pierce. She dropped the slippers on the floor and put the shirt on, then stepped into the slippers, crouching down to pull the heels back around her own. “Now then, I’m ready for bed.”

“Already?” Pierce backed up as Azalea rose.

“It’s best if we see if this works out as soon as possible.” They walked to the bed, Azalea turning on the lamp as Pierce waited by the switch. She crawled into bed, Pierce following suit after turning the lamp off. The evening light still streamed through the window.

“This is the first time I’ve been in bed with a woman besides this morning.”

“Well…” Azalea rolled on her side and rested an arm on Pierce’s chest, eliciting blushing from him. “I guess we’re changing that.”

“I’m not comfortable with how seductively you said that.”

“You just have to lay here until Dread gets home. I’ll likely fall asleep before long.” She let out a contented sigh. “Thanks again for helping me give this a try.”

“Yeah… I was kinda excited when I heard about it at first, but it still feels off.”

“The circumstances certainly are strange. I’m sure we’ll get me some help soon, but right now the extra money is going towards my phone.”

“What about Caroline?”

“I can’t ask her…”

“Why not? She paid to have her skin dyed pink for crying out loud. I’m sure she’d be happy to-“

There was a knocking at the door. The two rose quickly, Pierce in a panic. “Calm down,” Azalea whispered. “Lean against the wall and stare at your phone.” Pierce complied, walking over to the end table and picking up his phone as Azalea opened the door. It was Caroline with the coffee brewer.

“Mrs. Cornelius! Is that for me and Dread?”

“Mhmm. I thought you’d appreciate it. Where is Dread?”

“He’s working late so he can make extra money to pay for my phone repairs.”

“Ahem,” came from Pierce. Azalea sighed.

“And… therapy.”

“Therapy? Is something wrong with one of you?” Caroline was concerned.

“Um… yes. I’ve got an issue with my sleep and the passing of my mother.”

“Oh you poor thing!” Caroline shifted the box to her left side and hugged Azalea with her right arm. “Do you need help amassing funds for that? I’ll be happy to help you.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“No it isn’t,” Pierce chimed in. “She’s having nightmares sleeping alone, and Dread doesn’t get home for quite a while.” Azalea broke away from Caroline, taking the coffee brewer as she did so. “She’ll have them every night until Dread’s done. It’d be very helpful if he didn’t have to put in extra hours.”

“Well of course I can help you! Don’t you worry about a thing.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I have plenty of money to spare.”

“Are you really sure about this Mrs. Cornelius?”

“Of course I am. You’re my daughter in law after all.”

“Thank you so much. Do you need Dread’s number so you can text him?”

“I have his number, don’t worry.” She shot him a text explaining that she’d help them. “One more thing. Why’s Pierce here?”

“He picked me up from my cosmetology class. He’s keeping me company until Dread gets home.”

“I see. Well I should probably wait for Dread as well so I can discuss it with him.”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Azalea quickly dismissed. “We can worry about it tomorrow, really.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? It seems like something else is going on.”

“She’s under a lot of stress Mrs. Cornelius,” Pierce assured. “It’s probably best to let her be.”

“If you say so. When should I swing by to discuss this?”

“Eleven should be fine. Thanks again Mrs. Cornelius.”

“You’re welcome sweetie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She shut the door for Azalea, leaving her and Pierce alone again. They stood silent for a few seconds. Then, they both sighed with relief.

“I think it’s time I fell asleep,” Azalea said with a yawn. “Today’s been a roller coaster of emotions.”

“For both of us. For all of us. Let’s just sleep.” They crawled back into bed.

“Pierce?”

“Yeah?”

“If I get the money from Mrs. Cornelius, then you’re only going to do this this one night. Didn’t you want-“

“Your happiness is more important than a fleeting fancy. It’s better for everyone if things go as they’re about to.”

“This is why we’re besties. I’m gonna go night night now.” She rolled to her side and placed her arm on Pierce’s chest once again. He merely smiled and stared at the ceiling while Azalea fell asleep.

-

_ Smoke found himself in the black void again, tears streaming down his face. “I could’ve talked it out,” he cried, staring off in the direction Lucina had been before the darkness consumed her. “I didn’t have to break up with her. Our relationship could’ve been something beautiful if I had taken the time to make it better.” He dropped to his hands and knees and punched the unseeable floor. “Why do I have to be so stupid?” _

_ A set of paws stepped into his peripheral vision. He looked up to behold Lucina, her throat still slit, looking sorry for him. The bottle was still in her hand, its jagged edge bloodied. She knelt down next to him and took his head in her free hand, staring into his eyes. Before he could bring himself to say anything, she dropped the bottle, used her now free hand to pull Smoke’s tongue down away from his mouth, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened, then closed as he reciprocated the kiss. His sadness disappeared as he realized that he really did want Lucina back. “ _ I really did make a mistake dumping her. Now it’s too late. Does she blame me in real life for her arrest? If I see her again, will she show hatred towards me? _ ” He decided to let the what ifs die and focused on enjoying the moment he was sharing, even if he knew it was a dream. _

_ - _

When Smoke woke up, he sat up and stretched, feeling the best he had in weeks. He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and beheld a number of things. First, more followers, as he expected. Second, he had a text from Scarlet, one that shook him up a little bit. It read, “Guess who got laid last night?”

“Arceus, that quick?” he texted back. He turned his attention to the third thing he saw. It was a SAP alert. He feared the worst, beginning to read aloud.

“‘Recently convicted killer Lucina Goodall and attempted murderer Fiona Solomon escaped from prison last night around eleven thirty. A Lucario and a Flygon, the two are dangerous. Be on the lookout and report any suspicious activity to your local police station.’ Arceus above...” That good feeling evaporated. His train of thought was cut off with Scarlet’s response.

“Yup! She’s smart and pretty and a demon in the sheets. I think this is the start of something special.”

“TMI man. I’m happy for you, but TMI.”

“Ha! She hopes to fight you someday to see if you’re all that she hopes you are. Might wanna train in your spare time.”

“Tell her I look forward to it, and that I’m likely filling in for Drake as the champion combatant next show.” He dropped his phone on the bed and sighed.

“ _ I’m starting to doubt that she’s broken out so she can have tea with me. And Fiona probably wants me dead because of what I’ve done. I need to be careful around Lumiose. _ ” He stood up, taking his phone and putting it in his hoodie’s pocket, then turned to the wardrobe. “ _ Next time I can bring my clothes. _ ”

He exited his room, hoodie on, and walked downstairs to the dining room. Jeff had left a plate of pancakes on the table for him. They were still warm, so Smoke sat down and ate them. As he was finishing, he remembered the bell that Drake had rung the night he brought Smoke home. He finished breakfast and stood up, then walked to the bell and rang it. Jeff came out of the kitchen drying a pan. “You rang?”

“I’m done with my plate. Do I wash that myself or-“

“Smoke, I’m being paid hundreds to do menial tasks around this place. Never ask me if you need to do chores.” Jeff set the cloth in the pan and went to grab the plate. “Thank you for being considerate though.”

“Of course.”

“Didya used to do chores back at home?”

“Mom’d never let me. Always did them herself so I didn’t have to.”

“She seems to love you a lot. You don’t seem to reciprocate those feelings though. How’s come?”

“For starters, I’m the spawn of an affair.” Jeff paused, setting the pan down. “Actually, that’s the only reason. She did it so she could have a kid, but she should’ve asked my step dad first.”

“Does she regret what she did?”

“She does.”

“Then I’m sure you’ll learn to love her sooner or later.” He picked up the plate and pan and retreated to the kitchen. Smoke stared after him for a while before leaving the dining room and returning to his room. He flopped on the bed and pulled his phone out. There was a response from Scarlet.

“She can’t wait to mess you up.” Smoke smiled.

“Then get her to enter next time. She better give me Hell.” He then sent a text to Caroline. “Can you come pick me up from Drake’s?” He turned vibrate back on as he waited for a response. He sat around for about twenty seconds before she replied.

“I’ll be there in about half an hour. Give the gatekeeper a heads up.” He sighed and put his phone back.

-

“Well that’s awfully kind of you. Thank you Mrs. Cornelius.” Dread stood from the foot of the bed and gave Caroline a hug, which she reciprocated as tightly as possible. It barely fazed Dread.

“Anything for family. I hope you feel better Azalea.”

“I do too,” she said from the bed. “For the record, therapy was Pierce’s idea.”

“He’s looking out for you. You just worry about finding out how much it’ll cost. You can leave the money part to me. I have to pick up Smoke now, so I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye Mrs. Cornelius,” the two spoke in sync. Caroline broke away from Dread and walked out of the room.

“Was it also Pierce’s idea to ask in the first place?” Azalea nodded. “I’ll have to thank him.”

“I still feel bad asking for it. You know she wants to get Smoke a car.”

“Well at least everybody’s okay with what’s going down. We should start looking into your condition a little closer before then.”

“Last night went well after she left. We laid back down and I fell asleep shortly after.”

“I’ll assume it was going well before she arrived too. Did she scare you two?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Shit happens.” Azalea giggled as Dread returned to the bed. “I could use a bit more sleep. Care to accompany me to the magical land of slumber?”

“I’d love to, but I want to set up our new coffee brewer.” She rose and got up, then tried to open the box with her nails. The persistent picking lulled Dread to sleep.

-

“Everybody is on edge. We are all concerned for your friend, but we cannot let it ruin our days. Are you sure you want to do this?” The skies above Lumiose were free of clouds as Scarlet took Julia, who was on his back in the same jeans and a black tee with a sleeve torn off, higher.

“Of course! I love the sky, and I really want you to experience it too, even if it isn’t you beating wings.”

“You are very considerate Scarlet. I am less sad that I did not win now.”

“I get it, you’ve got a kid to take care of all by yourself. If I’d have known that before the fight began, I would’ve thrown the match in the most extravagant way possible.”

“There is always next time. Smoke will be a worthy opponent, that I am certain of.”

“He won’t go easy on you. I’ve seen those shurikens draw blood.”

“It was interesting watching him fight on that monitor. He seemed so confident in his abilities despite never once stepping into the ring.”

“He’s great at working on the fly. When he gets going, the going gets smooth.”

“He held up his shuriken with some form of pride before breaking himself free. Why was that?”

“He was showing off its shape. His are six sided, a rare forge. Most Greninja make four sided stars. Some, like his mom, make five sided ones. He takes pride in his elegant six siders.”

“I see. Pride is a good thing in moderation. It helps you be confident in your actions. Confidence is one of the best tools on the battlefield, right besides technical skill.”

“Yuh huh. Speaking of… are you ready?”

“I have waited my entire life to take to the skies.” Julia’s face took on a giddy grin. “I am as ready as I have ever been.”

“In that case, hold on tight! Don’t worry about hurting me.” Scarlet stopped ascending and dove with a corkscrew, Julia’s excited shouts drowned out by the wind. He gave her shuttle loops, held her upside down, and various other aerial maneuvers. He treated her to all of this for a good while before roosting on a rooftop somewhere in the northern portion of the city. “How was that?”

“Exhilarating! The sky truly is the limit.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. If you want to go some more, I’d be happy to-“

Scarlet was cut off by a screech from above them. They turned their heads skyward to see a Salamence whizz by. It didn’t sound pleased. “I think that dragon has malicious intent. Should we pursue them?”

“Let’s see what they’re up to.” Scarlet gave chase, following them deeper into the city. It continued to screech unintelligibly as it dove to the streets below. “It’s gonna wreak havoc!”

Sure enough, the Salamence launched a Dragon Pulse into the asphalt, a motorcyclist Zoroark swerving out of the way of the massive new pothole without looking back. “I knew I should have worn my gloves today.”

“It’s too late to go back. We’ve gotta stop them!”

“Get closer! I cannot kick them unless I am close.”

“Be careful Julia. I’m right behind you if you need help.” They were gaining on it, keeping behind it as it swerved into an alleyway. It landed hard, skidding to a stop. Julia dismounted Scarlet as he flew by, running towards the Salamence using the momentum from flying and jumping into a sex kick as it turned around to face her. Her foot collided with its face, causing it to stagger backwards towards where Scarlet had landed.

“Yuck,” said Julia as she dragged her foot across the ground to get some saliva off. Her adversary was done reeling and lunged forward. She responded by leaping backward, then readied a Flamethrower in her mouth. It barreled towards her as she bathed it in flames. Before she could jump back again, it knocked her down and pinned her to the ground. Scarlet took action at that time, grabbing it by the shoulders and wrenching it off of Julia. She wiped more saliva off of her face. “They are feral! The crazy look in their eye and muscle tone is unmistakable! They are infected!”

Scarlet didn’t hear Julia over the snarls and roars of the beast. He didn’t want to throw it into anything in fear of damaging a building. Instead, he took it up higher in search of a police car. All the while, it thrashed in his talons. Julia stood up and ripped her phone out of her pocket. She dialed quickly. “Lumiose Police? There is a feral Salamence in the northern part of the city. It has blown a pothole into a street and is currently being engaged by a Braviary. — I cannot see a street sign, no. — Yes, its pupils were dilated. I believe it is infected. — I think he is searching for a police car so he can get help subduing it. I cannot follow him on foot, for he is too fast. — Thank you. I will try my best to fight it if it returns.”

She hung up and scanned the skies. She couldn’t see the two anywhere. “Stay safe Scarlet. You have to-“ Faint gunshots came from south of Julia. She shoved her phone in her pocket and booked it for the source of the shots.

-

Caroline and Smoke has just gotten into Lumiose City when the radio informed them of the incident in the middle of town.

“The Salamence was infected with Pokérus, and was shot to death by police after being dragged through the air by a Braviary by the name of Scarlet Crazy.”

“Scar?!” Smoke’s mind began to conjure worst case scenarios.

“He is unharmed.” Sighs of relief came from the two of them. “The Salamence has been identified as Salazar Burns.”

Carol flicked her eyes to Smoke. In a fraction of a second, she saw the mixture of emotions in his eyes. He didn’t know how to feel about hearing that name again, especially in the current context. “Where should I drop you off?”

“The hospital.” He sounded conflicted too. “I’m gonna try and visit Drake at least once a day until he’s healed.”

“That’s awfully nice of you. I bet he appreciates that a lot.”

“After that I think I’ll grab some coffee. Drake had Jeff give me a card.”

“Well that’s awfully nice of  _ him _ . Do you plan on walking around town for awhile? I know you really enjoy just letting the streets take you where they will.”

“Yuh huh.” They went silent, the radio continuing to spout on about the incident. Julia’s involvement was explained and it was advised to avoid the street that got blasted.

“That was the fastest way to the hospital… I guess I’ll have to take a detour.” As they approached a lightless intersection, they were cut off by a motorcyclist Zoroark that didn’t heed the stop sign. They came pretty close to the car, but didn’t collide. “Where are they going in such a rush?”

“Beats the Hell out of me.”

“Maybe they’re late for something?” Carol shrugged and continued on her way.

-

The Zoroark parked their motorcycle in an alley between an abandoned office building and another building. They put up the kickstand and got off, adjusting their black leather jacket as they hid themselves from sight through their illusory abilities. Undetected, they slipped into the building.

The lights flickered as they made their way to the stairwell. They opened the door and gawked at the rubble in the way. “Damn it,” they muttered under their breath, a French accent accompanying a female’s voice. She climbed over the concrete that had collapsed from the floor above and made her way up. “Six floors. I can see why this place was abandoned.” At the sixth floor, she stopped at the door and took a deep breath, then opened the door. The room was pitch black. She stepped inside and felt along the wall for a light switch.

“Glad you could make it,” a voice called from the shadows. It was also a female’s, and a familiar one’s at that. “Thank you for coming on such short notice cousin.”

“I’m only doing this because I care about you.” She found the switch and flicked it up. After a second, the lights came on. “Arceus knows what you’ve done.” There were many cubicles in front of her. Sitting on a cubicle wall was Lucina, an orange prison jumpsuit still covering her body.

“And it means the world to me Zulu. Do you remember why I called you?”

“You said you need me to track somebody down for you and bring them here by any means necessary, even though your partner wants me to assassinate them.” Lucina nodded. “I can do that, but only if you keep your promise.”

“I will Zulu. Don’t worry.” They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Zulu turned her back to Lucina.

“You’d better.” She left without another word, leaving Lucina to herself, a pensive look on her face.

-

“Just you today?” Drake asked from the cot.

“Yup. Mom’s off doing whatever it is she does when she doesn’t have a role.”

“Well is there anything going on that I should know about?”

“I moved in alright. Had a great night’s sleep and woke up refreshed. Then I was informed that Scarlet got laid.”

Drake made a kind of “Guh!” sound and looked at Smoke incredulously. “Who’s the woman?”

“Julia. Apparently they really hit it off over dinner. And then this morning they helped subdue an infected Salamence…” Smoke trailed off and bowed his head.

“Current events are really something nowadays. Seems like things are happening every day. At least those two are having a good time together.”

“After I fill you in, I’m gonna test the card you had Jeff give me.” Smoke pulled a blue credit card from his pocket.

“You’d have to make some big purchases to run out of money now kid. Try not to lose that thing.”

“I’ll guard it with my life.”

“Maybe not  _ that _ far. I can always cancel it if you lose it.”

“Well thanks again for everything. Now let’s catch you up.”

-

Julia slogged into her apartment, a sleeping Vullaby in her arms. She looked longingly into the bathroom at the shower, but knew better than to make sounds that might wake the child. “ _ My little Manny, you look so sweet with your sleeping face. You will always be my little one.” _ She set Manny in a crib by the wall and checked the bed to make sure it was clean after last night’s events. After finding nothing, she gently laid herself down and sighed with content. “ _ Blasted interviews making me late. Can I not just be a hero without being asked if I was afraid?” _

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Scarlet calling her his darling. A smile formed on her face as she flirted back. She rolled over so she was prone and began assaulting Scarlet with love faster than he could type. The two passed the time as such until Manny woke up and began complaining.

“I’m hungry!” The voice sounded neither masculine or feminine.

“I will be with you in a second my little one.” Julia dropped her phone on the bed and rose to her feet to check the fridge. “Applesauce or yogurt?”

“Yogurt. Applesauce is icky.”

“But you used to love applesauce!”

“Used to. Now I don’t. I’m eight year old. My tastes change.”

“Well if you say so.” Julia took a cup of vanilla yogurt and closed the fridge, then rifled through a disorganized silverware drawer for a spoon. When she found one, she set it and the yogurt on the booster seat table and lifted Manny out of the crib and into the seat.

“Being a Vullaby sucks! I wish I could get food myself.”

“Well you will be a big and beautiful Mandibuzz in a few years, and you can get things for yourself. You will not need to sleep in a crib or sit in a booster seat and you will be able to fly wherever you want.”

“Well why can’t that come sooner?”

“The chemicals that would cause you to grow up faster are very expensive my little one, and they will only cement your body further into femininity. If you really don’t feel like a girl or a boy, you must wait to grow up on your own.”

“Science sucks too! Why can’t I just be how I want to when I want to?” Julia shook her head.

“I wish it worked that way too my little one. I wish I could have wings and take to the skies. Now let us just focus on feeding you.” She opened the yogurt cup and allowed Manny to lick the seal. She then set it down on the table and began spoon feeding them the yogurt. “My little baby will live out my dream of flying in the skies and I will be so proud of you.”

“When did you become a Blaziken?”

“I was fourteen when I evolved. Let us just say that you do not hit a girl in the face with a dodgeball.”

“Did your gym clothes get ruined?”

“My shirt tore in two, whereas my pants fell to my ankles. It was probably awkward, but I got my revenge and that is all that I cared about.” Julia smiled wider. “That Grovyle did not know what hit him!”

“I bet when I evolve, it’ll be in the nick of time and I’ll do something epic like you.”

“I bet you will too my little one.” Julia fed Manny the last spoonful, then threw out the cup and seal. “You will be the most beautiful or handsome Mandibuzz. Whichever you prefer.”

“Can’t we find a more neutral term? If you absolutely must, call me handsome since it’s at least not inherently feminine.”

“Then you are my handsome little angel.” Julia picked up Manny and held her close in a hug. “My little one.”

“You’ve said that like six times mom. Just because you adopted me doesn’t mean you need to overdo it with the love.”

“But I like giving you my love! You are my little one, and my little one deserves all the love in the world.”

“Okay mom. You can set me down now.” Julia complied, then stood and stretched.

“Momma is going to take a shower now. If you need me, let me know.”

“I will. Love you mom.”

“I love you too my little one.” Julia turned and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

-

Scarlet had realized that Julia got occupied by something, so he decided to visit Drake at the hospital.

“How’s it going champ?” Drake asked Scarlet as he walked in. “Heard you got a girl of your own now, and that you two are heroes.”

“Smoke told you?” Drake nodded. “Well I’m doing great. Julia and I really hit it off.”

“Judging by the smirk on your face, you did more than hit it off.” A sleazy grin formed on Drake’s face.

“Well… maybe.” Scarlet gave his own sleazy grin. “Enough of that. How are you?”

“Doing better. I hurt less and I’m already moving on!”

“I feel like that’d really sting emotionally too.”

“I’m over her. The bitch shot me after all.”

“She broke out of prison you know. You could be in real danger.”

“To be honest, I’m more concerned for Smoke. Can you go find him? He went out to get some food.”

“By foot?”

“Yeah.”

“I know a few places around here. Leave it to me!” Scarlet turned to the door and opened it with his beak.

“And Scarlet?” He turned to face Drake again. “Watch yourself.” He nodded and left the room. Drake was all alone with his thoughts. “ _ I hope you stay safe Smoke. I should’ve said it while you were here… _ ”

-

“Target sighted,” Zulu muttered under her breath. Smoke was across the street from her, a vegetarian burger and soda in either hand. He was sitting on a bus stop bench with his tongue draped on his shoulders, not a care in the world. “I can see why Lucy dated you,” she said to herself. “You’re kinda cute.” She looked both ways, then crossed the street. She set herself down next to Smoke on the bench. “Hey there cutie. Smoke, right?”

Smoke turned to her, a mix of confusion and shock on his face from the compliment. “Yeah. You?”

“Zulu Valentine. You proud of yourself?”

“Recent events have given me pride, yes.” He put the straw of his soda up to his mouth and took a long sip.

“You seem like such a great guy. You single?”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Maybe I am.” Smoke gained a slight blush.

“You’re awfully bold to just ask a guy out like that. I only know your name after all.” 

“What’s the fun in taking it slow? Whatcha say? Wanna give it a shot?”

“I- I’m really not sure.”

“Finish your food while you think. I’ll just…” Zulu stretched and yawned, then put her arm around Smoke’s shoulders.

“That’s the cheesiest move in the book.” He took a big bite of his burger. “Of course you won’t see much class from me either.”

“Men who don’t care what others think of them are hot.” She fanned herself with her free hand. “I like that about you.”

“That was kinda stalkerish. Of course, I’ve got a lot of people who know my name now.”

“Oho! You’re awfully funny too!”

“Did I tell a joke?”

“I bet you’re good at pleasing a woman too.” Her smile became as suggestive as her last remark. Smoke’s blushing increased.

“I think that’s enough of that.” His voice went up a few pitches.

“Am I making you uncomfortable? Sorry…” Zulu took on a guilty expression. Smoke looked guilty himself.

“I’m sorry for making you feel like you overstepped your boundaries. I’m fine with those jokes and everything. It’s just that you kinda shocked me with how quickly you play your cards.” He finished his burger as Zulu lightened up.

“You look like you’ve made up your mind.” A hopeful look came from Zulu.

“Eh, I’ve got nothing better to do. Can’t hurt, right?” Zulu suppressed a laugh, instead hugging Smoke with a toothy grin plastered on her face.

“ _ Oh how wrong you are. _ ” “Then let’s go!” She broke away from Smoke and stood up, then watched as Smoke returned his tongue to around his mouth. “It’s oh so fascinating to see that tongue in action.”

“A weapon and a fashionable accessory,” he stated as he stood up. “I could whip an attacker or choke them.”

“I left my motorcycle a block away from here. Let’s take it to wherever it is you want to go.”

“Why don’t you decide where we go? I’ll just finish my drink.” He pulled his tongue down and took another big sip.

“If you say so,” she said with a minuscule giggle. They made their way down the road, Smoke practically chugging his soda at this point. “Take your time with that thing. You’ve got time. Enjoy it.”

“Well I don’t really-“ He cut himself off with a belch. “Excuse me.”

“You’re such a goofball.” They were passing the abandoned office building. Zulu turned into the alleyway and gestured to her motorcycle with bravado. “Ain’t she a beaut?”

“Yeah. Y’know, I’ve never actually met a Zoroark. How does it feel to be under the effects of illusion?”

“You want to feel it for yourself?” Smoke nodded. “Take my hand. You might trip when you can’t see your feet.”

“What does that mean?” he asked as he put his hand in hers. She only smiled and hid them from sight, then pulled him along into the office building. After they were inside, she released the illusion. Smoke stumbled backwards, disorientated from the experience. “Trippy…”

“While we’re in here, watch this.” She closed her eyes, then her pelt changed color in front of his eyes. Her blacks became blue, and her reds became purples. “All a trick. My fur isn’t really this color, but it looks like it is. I’m playing with your mind in the most harmless way possible.”

“That’s really cool!”

“I could also be somewhere and you wouldn’t even know,” she whispered from behind him despite appearing to be in front of him. Before he could react, she put a rag up to his face. One whiff and he was out, collapsing to the floor and dropping his empty drink.

-

_ Pulsing pain all throughout his body, Smoke seemed to be paralyzed, laying on the floor in the inky dark expanse that his dreams had been taking place in for a while now. He didn’t know what was going on, his waking memories blurred until all that was left was nothing but distant thoughts he couldn’t recall. All he could feel was pain and fear. _

_ Those paws passed by his field of vision yet again. Lucina didn’t stop, didn’t even acknowledge him. She didn’t attempt to see what was wrong, didn’t try to ease the pain. She merely continued on her way, the only thing that even proved she had been through being a single drop of blood staining the pitch black ground. He wanted to shout after her, but nothing could be brought from his lips. He could only lay suffering. _

-

Smoke awoke with a groggy feeling. He couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening in front of him at the moment. Things were still sharpening, but the first thing he realized what that he was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back and his legs bound together. He then began tasting a rope around his tongue, a disgusting sensation. His eyes began to see clearer, allowing him to see that he was in what appeared to be an office building. Cubicle walls had been knocked down and pushed into disorderly piles around the room. In front of him, sitting on a filing cabinet that had been laid sideways, was Fiona Solomon.

“You’ve outdone yourself Valentine,” she said. “Bringing him here so we can have the pleasure. Brilliant! We don’t need you anymore, so you can go.” Zulu walked around Smoke from behind him, a malicious smirk on her face. Her pelt’s blues were now grey, her purples pink. He gave her a death glare.

“You bitch.”

“You’d do well not to insult her,” a familiar voice warned from behind him. As Zulu walked to the exit, Lucina placed her paws around Smoke’s eyes, the jumpsuit still on her body. “We wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re so funny Lucy,” Fiona complimented. “And smart and caring. I couldn’t ask for anything else in a partner.”

“You’re too kind Fiona. Now let’s make him pay.” Lucina let go of Smoke, allowing him to see Fiona saunter up to him, a handgun that he couldn’t identify in her claw. Smoke could hear Zulu open and shut a door somewhere to his left.

“Now what’s this?” Fiona reached into Smoke’s pocket and pulled out his phone. “Somebody making calls? Can’t have that!” She handed the phone to Lucina, who took it and brought it up to Smoke’s bound hand. She pressed one of his fingers against the button, gaining access to the phone, then handed it back to Fiona. “Let’s see here… Oh he really did. This makes my life a whole lot easier.”

“What do you want?” Smoke asked, hatred permeating his words.

“Revenge. You stopped my plans to take Drake’s fortune. Now you’re going to pay for it.”

“You sadistic bitch. You could’ve killed him and gotten away with it, but you wanted to make him suffer. You paid for your own stupidity.”

“Shut him up. I have a call to make.” Lucina placed her paws over Smoke’s mouth. He kept talking, nothing but muffled nonsense coming out. Fiona selected one of his contacts and put the phone on speaker. Jefferson’s voice came through from the other side.

“Smoke! I just got to the hospital. I’ll put Drake on the phone right away.” Smoke’s eyes widened. He shouted louder, trying to make enough noise to be heard. Drake began talking.

“Hey kid! I had sent Scarlet to go find you to make sure you’re okay seeing as those two are out and about. How are you doing?”

“Oh, but you’re too late Angel,” Fiona taunted. She set the phone down as Lucina let Smoke go.

“-and you’re going to fucking regret everything you do to me! Drake will make sure  _ you _ suffer!”

“Smoke?! Are you okay?!”

“I’m a little tied up at the moment man.”

“I can see why you two get along,” Fiona interjected. “Your senses of humor are both terrible.”

“Fiona, I swear to Arceus, if you hurt him, I will personally hunt you down and tear off your wings. You lay a hand on him and you’ll fucking pay!”

“Hold him steady Lucy.” Lucina grabbed him by the arms in compliance. “This is for getting in my way.” Fiona pointed the gun at Smoke and put a bullet in his shoulder.

“Motherfucker!” Smoke screamed, searing pain emanating from the new wound.

“Stop!” Drake pleaded. “You don’t have to do this Fiona!”

“Oh but I  _ want _ to. This one’s for breaking Lucy’s heart!” She put another bullet in his other shoulder, eliciting another profanity and another plea. “Oh Lucy dearest, won’t you do the honors of ending this miserable wretch’s life?”

“It would be my pleasure Fiona.” Lucina let go of Smoke and took the gun from Fiona. She pointed it at the back of Smoke’s head.

“Lucina, don’t do it!” Drake requested, extreme desperation in his voice.

“Say adieu, Cornelius! You can pull the trigger once you think he’s suffered enough.”

There was silence, extreme tension from everybody involved. Smoke closed his eyes, tears from the pain rolling down his face. “I’m sorry Lucy.” He braced for the shot that would end his life.

A gunshot rang out. Smoke’s pain melted away, his muscles relaxing. He heard a heavy thud from in front of him, followed by the same disorientation he felt when he was released from Zulu’s illusion crashing over him. He opened his eyes to see Fiona dead on the floor. He was off to her right between her and the door. Zulu began to untie Smoke.

“Kid?! Kid, say something!”

“He’s alright Mister Angel,” Lucina assured.

“Wha- What happened?” Smoke asked. He tore at the rope around his tongue as Zulu undid the bindings around his legs.

“Fiona Solomon is dead,” Lucina explained. “I killed her.”

“I deduced that much!”

“Kid! You’re okay?”

“I’m fine Drake. I’m… Lucina, I’m so sorry!” As soon as Zulu freed Smoke, he stood up and ran to Lucina. She dropped the gun and grabbed Smoke by the shoulders when he got close.

“The spike. Don’t hug me if you get a running start.”

“Lucy, I’m sorry! I should’ve tried to talk it out! I should’ve… I should’ve…” Smoke was crying, his regret and guilt pouring out.

“Shh… It’s okay Smoke. It’s okay. It’s my fault for acting like I did when I had you.” She drew him closer, very mindful of the spike on her chest. They embraced each other softly.

“I still fucked up big time. I made you sad, which caused you to dri-“

“No! Don’t blame yourself for my awful coping abilities!” She drew back a bit so she could face him. “It’s not your fault that I did what I did.”

“Oh Lucy…” He pulled his tongue away from his mouth and kissed Lucina. She reciprocated with all the affection she could muster.

“Are those two making out?” Drake asked.

“Why yes,” Zulu answered. “Yes they are.” She picked up the phone from next to Fiona’s body as the door Zulu supposedly exited from was swung open. Officer Faith Harper barged in.

“LPD! Put your-“ She stood stunned, gawking at the scene in front of her. “What the fuck happened?”

“Officer Faith?” Drake’s questioning voice had a touch of incredulity.

“Drake?”

“It’s a long story Miss Faith,” said Zulu. “Lucy? It’s time to keep your promise.”

Lucina broke away from Smoke. “Of course.” She kicked the gun over to Faith. “I’ll come with you without a fight.”

“Can somebody explain what transpired?”

“Any one of us three can,” Smoke assured. “I’ll see you when you’re released Lucy.”

“Don’t hold your feelings for me for that long Smoke. Give Zulu a chance. I’m sure you two will take good care of each other.” She walked over to Faith, arms in front of her. “Do you want to cuff me, or do you trust me enough not to cause trouble on the way to the station?”

“Wait,” Zulu interjected. “Did you seriously come to a place where you thought two criminals were without a firearm or backup?” Everybody stared at Faith.

“The horn knows.”

“Knew you would find the scene of a betrayal?” Drake inquired. “No offense officer, but rushing in so unprepared could’ve gotten you killed.”

“I… You’re right. At least you’re all okay. I’m still not sure what happened, but I can figure that out later. Is Solomon dead?”

“I shot her right between the eyes,” Lucina stated blankly. “She wanted to hurt Smoke. I had Zulu here help me keep that from happening.”

“Sup?”

“Well okay then. Can one of you get the cuffs from the side of my vest?” She put on a sheepish grin as Smoke facepalmed.

-

Smoke was escorted to Caroline’s house by police car after going to the police station to explain the events that unfolded. Zulu had followed behind on her motorcycle, her fur back to normal. When Caroline got outside, she ran to Smoke as he was getting out of the car and embraced him. He didn’t reciprocate it.

“Oh Smoke, Drake called me and told me what happened! Are you alright sweetheart?”

“I’m fine mom.” The police car rolled away. “Zulu, meet my mom. Mom, this is Zulu.”

“It’s a pleasure,” greeted Zulu as she parked her motorcycle on the driveway. The two girls walked up to each other, a hand outstretched each. “Zulu Valentine.”

“Caroline Cornelius.” They shook, a sheepish grin on Zulu’s face. “So you kidnapped my son so Fiona would get shot?”

“To be fair, we could’ve killed her with ease. We just wanted to make her suffer a little more.”

“She’s probably sobbing in Hell as we speak,” Smoke interrupted with delight. “Had you just explained your plan, I would’ve gladly went along with it.”

“Oh please. We had to make it seem as genuine as possible. Fiona was a smart cookie.”

“Regardless, I’m glad she’s dead, glad I could make up with Lucy, and glad that I can move on.” He gave Zulu a dreamy look, which she responded to with one of her own.

“Oh,” said Caroline as she realized. “Should I prepare lunch for you two?”

“Nah,” they responded in unison as Zulu got on the motorcycle. She backed it up until she was back on the street, then Smoke got on too. He held on tight as Zulu sped off, leaving Caroline standing alone on the driveway.

“Could’ve at least said goodbye,” she pouted.

-

“He  _ what?! _ ” Scarlet shouted in shock. He was back with Drake in the hospital. Jefferson was there too.

“He’s okay. He’s unharmed and Fiona got a bullet between her eyes.”

“It was hard to keep quiet during that call,” admitted Jefferson. “I was trying my best to be respectful, but I must admit, I nearly asked Smoke if he was okay several times.”

“The fact that you can keep your cool in such situations scares me Jeffery. Your composure comes from your occupation, right?”

“Indeed Master.”

“Have I ever told you that I find the way you talk odd? It sounds kinda forced.”

“It’s how I was taught to talk sir.”

“Well if it isn’t how you usually talk, then be yourself man. You’ve already told me you’re gay, and that you at one point had feelings for me. I’m cool with you just being you.”

“Thank. Fucking. Arceus.” The relief on his face was immense.

“Hi, yeah,” Scarlet began, “can somebody please explain what the fuck is going on?” Drake and Jefferson stared at him with the faintest hints of scorn.

“Jeffery was holding the phone for me the whole time Smoke was kidnapped. Fiona called so I would suffer through his death, and I really thought he had died when I heard that final shot.”

“So what happened?!”

“Lucina shot Fiona. Apparently it was her plan from the start. She merely had a Zoroark kidnap Smoke so she could drag out Fiona’s time with her, making the betrayal all the more painful.”

“So why didn’t the Zoroark just make it seem like Smoke was there when he wasn’t?”

“I don’t think she knew how Smoke acted. She needed to have a living subject to base his actions off of, which had to be him.”

“Plus, Lucina wanted to apologize to Smoke,” Jefferson added.

“Seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to. Lucina should’ve just shot Fiona and sought out Smoke and apologized. I don’t even think Smoke should’ve forgiven her considering the stunt she pulled.”

“I can’t tell the kid how to act. It’s his choice who he forgives and who he doesn’t. He forgives Lucina and not Caroline, and I  _ really _ think he should forgive Caroline.”

“Ugh,” Scarlet scoffed. “Don’t get me started with him and Caroline. He’s dead set on hating her for the rest of his life. I don’t think you can change that.”

“I’m sure something will make him love her,” Jefferson assured. “Nobody could hate their own mother forever.”

Before Scarlet could shoot Jefferson down, an Audino entered with a clipboard. Scarlet and Jefferson moved away from Drake. “Nurse Hailey,” he greeted.

“Looks like you’ll be discharged tomorrow afternoon,” they said with a soft female’s voice.

“That soon? Really?” Hailey nodded. “Fuck yeah!”

“You healed a lot faster than most do, which is especially surprising considering you suffer from hemophilia. You’ll be able to head home soon and do whatever it is you do.”

“You’ve never heard of me? That’s a first. Well thank you for letting me know.”

“Not a problem Mister Angel.” She turned around and left the room.

“What a nice lady,” Jefferson commented.

“So… Why did Lucina drag it out again?” Scarlet asked.

“Well apparently…” Drake looked around as if they were out in the open with the possibility that anybody could be listening in. “Apparently Fiona was developing feelings for Lucina.”

Scarlet was dumbfounded. “Fiona developing feelings for Lucina.”

“It sounds like some teen’s story,” Jefferson admitted.

“And when Lucina realized that it was because Fiona admired her criminal actions, she knew she could hold out for as long as possible and make the betrayal all the more painful. If there is a Hell, she’s down there sobbing her eyes out.”

“Damn,” Scarlet marveled. “Cold as ice.”

“Jeffery, can you schedule that furcut appointment for tomorrow evening?”

“Sure thing Drake.”

“See, that’s so much better. Why haven’t you dropped that butler-sona before?”

“Just doing my job.”

“Well then,” said Scarlet, “if that’s everything, then I’ll just take my leave.”

“Thanks for coming around Scarlet. I look forward to taking you on without any stakes.”

“You’re on!” Scarlet spun around and futilely attempted to open the door. He turned sheepishly to Jefferson as he opened the door for him. “Thanks.”

“See you in the ring Scarlet,” Drake bid.

“See ya!” Scarlet left the room, leaving Drake and Jefferson alone.

-

“How’s your first time on a motorcycle?” Zulu asked, shouting over the wind. She sped through the streets of Lumiose, Smoke’s arms wrapped around her stomach.

“It’s exhilarating! I’ve always wanted to own a motorcycle!” Smoke’s tongue whipped about behind him in the wind.

“Glad you like it hun! Maybe I’ll let you drive someday!”

“That’d be wicked!” Zulu gained a smirk.

“Don’t freak out or lean back on me, ‘kay?”

“You’re the boss!” Her smirk widened as the front wheel lifted off the ground. “Whoohoo!”

“You’re such a dork, you know that?” She returned the front wheel to the road.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way girl!” Zulu rolled her eyes, then gave her fur another makeover. She inverted her pelt, the reds becoming blacks and the blacks reds. “Do you just do that whenever you’re in the mood for it?”

“My body, my abilities, my choice. If I want to be certain colors, then I’ll be certain colors.”

“But can’t you see through your own illusions?”

“Well yeah, but it’s more like a double reality. I see both when I’m putting on an illusion. In addition, my abilities can’t be seen by cameras.”

“Really? Well then that debunks my argument for actor replacement.”

“Isn’t your mom an actor?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“I’ve got mad respect for the craft. I wish I could act.” A dreamy look overtook Zulu’s features.

“I’m sure she could give you a crash course. But let’s do this whole date thing first. Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a secret!” She gave a little giggle.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to-“

“Hey there!” a voice called from behind. Scarlet flew to their side and kept pace. “So this is the Zulu chick you scored!”

“Scarlet! What’re you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d catch up with ya since I didn’t get a chance to chat! Drake’s gonna be discharged from the hospital tomorrow by the way.”

“That’s great to hear man! Zulu, this is Scarlet. He’s a great buddy of mine from high school.”

“Good to meet you, but I can’t make eye contact because I have to focus on the road. I hope you understand.”

“Of course! You take good care of Smoke, ya hear? He really deserves a hottie like you.”

“Scar!”

“Oh I will, don’t worry! We’re going on our first date right now as a matter of fact!”

“Joyride! Good choice! I’ll see you two later then!” He began to ascend above them. “Don’t forget to get a room!”

There was a silence between Smoke and Zulu on account of Smoke’s slight embarrassment. “He seems nice.”

“He doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“That too. Do you ever feel like blue isn’t your color?”

“Um… are you asking me if I want to have my skin dyed like my mom?”

“I work in retail. My job is to show people what they’d look like trying on a product if they don’t want to try it on themselves or if they aren’t allowed to try it on before buying it. I’ve shown people what they’d look like with plenty of fur dyes. Skin can’t be  _ that _ hard to show. What’s your favorite color?”

“Red.” Zulu took on the form of a Greninja in front of Smoke’s eyes, her skin the same red as Smoke’s hoodie.

“What do you think?” Her accent had changed completely, dropping the French for a Japanese strikingly close to Caroline’s, albeit younger.

“Hmm… I don’t think I’m into it. I’ll just stay blue for now.”

“O’ natural? Alright.” She reverted to her normal self, the leather jacket still around her body. “Just doing my job,” she said with her French accent back.

“You’re really good at multitasking if you can change forms while driving a motorcycle.”

“I have to keep track of several things at once if I want to pull off more elaborate illusions. Without a keen sense of motion or multitasking, I’d be much less artful.”

“I see. How elaborate can these illusions get?”

“You’ll see.” A giddy grin exposed Zulu’s many white fangs. Smoke had a pretty good idea of what the secret was as they zoomed through a gate out of Lumiose.

-

Azalea stared down at her newly repaired phone, a very long message from Smoke on the screen. He had sent it to her, Dread, Pierce, Scarlet, Caroline, and Drake all at once, putting Azalea in an awkward spot. She wanted to find Smoke to comfort him, but knew better than to interrupt a date. What made her feel off as she sat at the foot of her bed in her pajamas was that Drake had easy access to her number now. She wondered if he’d reach out to her, and what he’d say if he did. The idea of talking to him one on one again after so long frightened her. “ _ What would he say? Would it be more or less awkward for me to initiate first? Maybe I should block him. _ ”

She didn’t want to seem rude, but at the same time she didn’t want to mess things up. His number was the only one without a contact since she had made one for Scarlet shortly after getting her phone back using the first group message regarding Drake’s condition. She swallowed her pride and made the first move. “It’s been a good while since we last talked Drake,” she texted. A good bit of time was spent without a reply. She considered doing something else as she waited, but some longing for closure kept her eyes glued to the screen. Finally, an indicator of somebody’s typing appeared.

“Azalea?” they inquired.

“Yes. Thank you for the congratulations.”

“Think nothing of it. How are you?”

“Well. You?”

“I’ll be out of the hospital tomorrow. While I likely won’t fight the champion, I can most likely host the next show as planned.”

“Good to hear. Is she really dead?”

“Bullet between the eyes. I know you don’t like talking about her, but I need to know something. Did it seem like she wanted something from you? Something like possessions or money?”

“It did. I wasn’t all that perturbed after a few days after I reflected on how she behaved. Nowadays, I’m glad she left me. Even if it was over text. Had I let her have what she wanted, I’d have likely disappeared from Camphrier High.”

“Well I guess you’re a whole lot smarter than I am. I almost gave her what she wanted. I’m lucky she was so sadistic and wanted me to suffer for as long as Pokenly possible.”

“You seem a whole lot more humble than you were when we dated.” The next message seemed like it took ages to type. She figured it was on account of being relayed to a scribe and being carefully nitpicked.

“Yeah… About that. There’s a lot more to it than just getting shot. Recently I’ve been reevaluating my choices in life. I was raised by an awful man. It made me cynical and not cherish the beautiful things in front of me. I broke so many hearts with my attitude. So many girls have come to me hoping they were the one for me, but every one of them, including you, were crushed by my insatiable void of a heart. I was a massive prick, and I still feel guilty to this day. I sincerely regret what I’ve done, and I hope we can be friends moving forward.”

She looked at the message, read it once and then again. She contemplated how to respond, which she imagined gave Drake some kind of suspense. Slowly and deliberately, she formed her reply. It was a simple “I’d like that.”

“Thank you. Good luck with your cosmetology license. When the day draws nearer, ask Smoke for a ticket to my next show will you?”

“I’ll be there.” Azalea leaned back and laid on the bed, her anxieties quelled sufficiently. She sat there for a good minute or so before she heard the door unlock. Dread stepped in with his wallet, a check, and some purple nail paint.

“How’re you doing sweetie?” he asked as he shut the door behind himself.

“Good! Is that check for my therapy?”

“Yuh huh. And I also got you that nail paint you wanted.”

“Thanks honey.” She got off the bed.

“Do you need me to take you to your class?”

“It’s not for another two hours. We can wait.” She gestured to the corner, where their new coffee brewer stood on the end table. “Want some coffee?”

“I’m good.” He handed Azalea the nail paint and then placed his wallet and check inside Azalea’s purse that hung from a hook near the door. “Have you seen Smoke’s text?”

“I did. It’s scary to think something that bad happened to him, but I’m glad he’s okay.”

“I am too. He seems to be doing good. Even trying to find another girl I hear.”

“Well good luck to him.” She turned the bottle of nail paint over in her hands. “I should probably learn how to use this before trying it.”

“Let’s just relax until then.” Dread walked past her and laid down in bed. “I think I owe you something.”

“Oh my,” Azalea swooned. She set the nail paint next to the coffee brewer and got in bed with Dread.

-

Zulu took Smoke up a small grassy hill by the hand. Her excitement could be felt on a level unlike anything Smoke had felt before, almost as if her excitement made him excited. At the top, she let go and spun around, clasping her hands behind her back. “It’s pretty, right?”

“Yeah. Nice and temperate.” He looked around at the rolling hills. Some had a tree at the top of them. Others had a few dandelions topping the grass. “Reminds me of my trips into the forest with Dread when we were kids.”

“Your brother?”

“Half brother.”

“Ah.” Her smile widened. “Do you want to see the best part of this hill?” Smoke nodded. “It’s the perfect spot for practicing illusions.”

The very world around Smoke began to morph. He now stood on a beach next to Zulu, the grains of sand between his webbed toes creating a sensation he’d never felt, only heard described. It felt nice. He turned to Zulu to explain how it made him feel, but was shocked to see her leather jacket was gone in favor of a blue bikini. She sat down cross legged, then patted the ground to her left. Smoke joined her on the sand, staring out into the sea. The waves were a soothing sound.

“You seem shocked by something. Were you not expecting me to give myself the proper attire?”

“W-well no,” he stuttered. “To be quite honest, I didn’t know what to expect. I figured you’d make an illusion of some sort, but I didn’t instantly think beach. And when I saw the beach, I didn’t expect you to have changed clothes.”

“Well at least I didn’t change my  _ body. _ Still flat.”

“You don’t have to change a thing about yourself. I like you just the way you are.”

“Aww! Smoke, that’s so sweet of you!” Zulu wrapped her arms around Smoke, eliciting some blushing from him.

“N-no problem.” She pulled his tongue down to reveal his mouth and kissed him with passion. More blushing came over him, his eyes widening. After a brief moment of indecision, he reciprocated the kiss. She pulled him onto her as she leaned away to lay on her back.

Before Smoke could think about getting handsy, a wave crashed over them. They were now underwater, all alone. As Smoke looked around, he hugged Zulu tight as she did the same with him. They seemed to sink into the inky darkness below, yet they had no trouble breathing. They returned to kissing, the passion of a thousand lovers flowing forth. The waters turned from blue to orange to pink, Zulu pulling Smoke into a barrel roll as she wrapped her legs around his.

Mind racing, but loving every second of the experience, Smoke let Zulu guide him through her illusion. “ _ Her theatrics are astounding. Her embrace is comforting. Her kiss is alluring. I can’t tear my eyes away from her. I’ve known her for only a few hours but I really feel something between us. Is it fate? Something about her just draws me in. Her bubbling laugh? She’s passionate and caring. Her wit and humor? I don’t know what it is that makes me feel so strongly for her. Is it part of the illusion? Is my love real, or is it all a hoax? Is it as fake as the waters I’m sinking in as I kiss this woman in front of me, or is it as real as the woman in front of me that I’m kissing as I sink in these waters? _ ”

Zulu released the kiss and looked dreamily into Smoke’s eyes as they leveled out, Zulu still beneath Smoke. He stared back into his epitome of beauty. She was being herself, yet she was in her own little world. Her very being began to glow, piercing the darkness around them.

“Is it everything you hoped for?” she asked, her voice clear with a slight angelic ring. Smoke could only nod. “We can do this and so much more every day. A new world each day. You can experience anything your heart desires.” Her glow intensified.

“I… I’d like that a lot.” He developed a dreamy look of his own.

“Then let’s finish strong.” The world went dark around him, then they were falling from the sky. Zulu now appeared to wear Smoke’s hoodie, Smoke himself adorned by Zulu’s leather jacket. She leaned back, still embracing Smoke, and put them both in a nosedive. “Look below!”

Smoke looked to what would usually be up for him. Below them was the knoll they really resided on, approaching fast. He could see himself and Zulu at the foot of the hill hugging each other. The barrel roll, he realized, was symbolic of them rolling down the hill. “It all feels like a dream, but yet it all feels too real!”

“That’s the beauty!”

“No, the beauty is you.” Zulu blushed ever so slightly as Smoke returned his eyes to her. “This was amazing. You’re amazing. You’ve made me feel things Lucina needed days to get out of me in just a few hours.”

“Then we’re dating?”

“I guess we are.” Their smiles widened.

“Brace for impact!” The two looked at the hill to see that it was really close. They landed without pain and tumbled playfully down towards where they really lay. During their tossing, their clothes reverted to what they were actually wearing. They slowed and rolled into their own bodies, the familiar disorientation crashing over Smoke. The two laughed, a beautiful euphoria within them.

“I never bothered to ask, but how old are you?”

“Me? I’m sixty six.” Smoke gave her a doubtful look. “Minus forty.”

“Well we’ve got a lot of time to kill. What’s next?”

-

The evening air was crisp and refreshing in Scarlet’s face as he soared through the city, his bag clutched in his talons. He scanned the streets for the lovers, knowing that they had to go through town to get to Caroline or Drake’s home. He searched for a good while without success until he spotted them. Smoke was in the front seat, so they weren’t going quite as fast, but they were both very happy. “ _ On second thought, maybe I shouldn’t bother them. Smoke isn’t nearly as good a motorcyclist as Zulu is. _ ” He resigned to follow from a distance to see where they were off to.

-

At Julia’s apartment, she was drying a shot glass after drinking some tequila. She had much nicer jeans on than usual, these one devoid of rips, and a pink hoodie. Manny was jumping on the bed, flapping their wings as if it was keeping them up in the air longer. Julia set the glass down and turned to her little one, admiring how cute they were when they smiled. When she turned back to the glass, she accidentally knocked it off the counter. Lightning fast, she caught in out of the air. However, it shattered in her hand. Shards of glass found their home in her palm with a crunch. She was shocked by how little pressure she thought she put into that catch.

“Are you okay mama?” Manny asked, concern permeating their voice. They stopped jumping as Julia stared at her left hand. A seemingly unreasonable amount of panic claimed her features, but she hid it before turning to Manny.

“I will be fine my little one. It is just a glass.”

“Okay mama.” Manny returned to hopping up and down as Julia plucked the glass shards out of her hand. Her thoughts were racing.

“ _ I really did not grab that hard, right? I could not have shattered that glass with that much force. I could not have- _ “ Her realization took hold. “ _ No… No no no. It cannot be. Am I infected? _ ” She said nothing to Manny about the subject, instead grabbing some gauze out of a first aid kit in the closet and wrapping her hand with it. It barely stung, but she didn’t want to risk anything. She then grabbed a dustpan and broom to clean up the remaining glass.

“When are you going to find me a dad?” Manny inquired. Julia was taken aback by the question.

“A dad? Do you want a father?”

“It would make sense for me to have a dad. When are you gonna find one?”

A welcome distraction from her thoughts, Julia smiled. “I actually believe I have found a great man for that role.”

“Really? Is he a bird like us?”

“Yes. A Braviary by the name of Scarlet.”

“That’s so cool! When are you going to bring him home?”

“I brought him home last night while you were at your friend’s little sleepover. Do you want me to call him and ask him to meet you?”

“That’d be awesome! Call him, call him!”

“Let me finish cleaning up first my little one.” Julia swept the glass into the dustpan, her mind returning to her problem. “ _ That Salamence got saliva on me twice. If he was infected, then there is no doubt in my mind that I am infected too. _ ”

She dialed Scarlet’s number and set the phone to speaker after dropping the shards of glass into the trash. It rang six times before he picked up.

“Hey darling! What’s up?”

“Is that him?” Manny was excited. “He sounds so cool!”

“Is that your kid I hear?”

“Yes it is. They are my little one that I love so much.”

“They? Are they non-binary?”

“That’s me! I’m Manny!”

“Well Manny, you’ve got a really hot mom. What did she want?”

“Manny wants to meet you in person. Can you swing by?”

“Yeah, I’ve got time. I  _ was _ gonna catch up with Smoke, but I can always just call him. See you two in five!” Scarlet hung up, leaving the two of them alone.

“Oh I’m so excited! He sounds like a really cool guy! And he called you hot!”

“He is not wrong.” Julia allowed herself a small chuckle. “I am going to go find something to better cover my wound. Be good for me while I am gone my little one.”

“I will.” Before Julia left, she pocketed her phone and rummaged through the cabinets beneath the sink for some disinfectant. When she found it, she grabbed the first aid kit and opened the door to the hallway, then sprayed both handles and wiped them down with the same towel she used the dry the glass. She left the door slightly ajar, then calmly walked away from room 312, disinfectant and towel still in hand, the first aid kit tucked under her shoulder.

“ _ Did Scarlet get infected too? What about Manny? Did I infect them? I need to stay away from people as much as I can. I can’t stay in the city like this. _ ” She walked past the elevator and elected to use the stairwell instead, cleaning off both handles after using them. “ _ I will have to inform Scarlet of my illness. _ ”

She didn’t run into anybody on her way to the parking garage, slipping inside right before Scarlet arrived. After he got inside, Julia shot him a text.

-

“No…” Scarlet stared down at the message as the elevator took him up to the third floor. It explained that Julia got infected, requested that he take care of Manny for her, apologized that the news had to be broken over text for his safety, and assured that she would attempt to fight off the infection the only way she had heard was possible. “Damn it all!”

The door opened to the third floor hallway. Scarlet dropped his phone in his bag and dragged it behind himself as he walked to Julia’s room. She had left it open just a crack for him. He had a miserable look on his face, but he hid it under a smile as he pushed the door to the apartment to reveal Manny jumping on the bed. They stopped when they saw Scarlet. “Are you dad?”

“Dad?” His fresh smile was tainted with confusion. “I mean, not yet. Really shouldn’t jump to conclusions like that kid.” While he meant that he wasn’t sure if they’d develop strong enough feelings to marry, a morbid thought crept into his mind that twisted his words in his head that Julia wouldn’t have the mind to feel such emotions.

“Well what should I call you then?”

“For now, just call me Scarlet. Scar for short.”

“Okay Scar!” They jumped off the bed and waddled up to him as he walked in, shutting the door behind him with his leg. “Mom’s just getting something to help her bandage her hand. She broke a glass trying to catch it.”

“That might take a little longer than you think kid.” Manny developed a confused look of their own.

“Why? Doesn’t she just need better bandages?”

“You see,” Scarlet began, his mind racing to fabricate a convincing lie without letting on that Julia might never come back, “glass after having alcohol in it can be very bad if it isn’t cleaned all the way and then pierces the skin. Julia might be going to the hospital to get herself checked.”

“Is it really that bad?” Scarlet nodded solemnly. “I hope she’s okay…”

“I do too. She just doesn’t want you to worry about her, but I feel you really needed to know.”

“What am I gonna do without mama? Will you take care of me?”

“Of course I will Manny! If anything happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself! Julia’d probably kill me!”

“Thanks Scar. Can you at least tell mama that I hope she gets better soon?”

“Sure thing kid. Lemme do that right now.” He dragged his bag across the floor so it was in front of him, then began to feel around for his phone. When he found it, he pulled it out and began to type. “She’s probably in the car right now, so don’t expect her to reply for a good while.”

“Okay…” Scarlet could tell that Manny was extremely worried.

“It’ll be alright kid. Just tell me what I need to do. Also, and this is very important, please hit me as hard as possible if I slip up and call you a girl.”

That got Manny to giggle a little. “Sure thing!”

“Atta kid! Now let’s get you to bed. Papa Scar needs some sleep and can’t have you running amuck.”

“Alright…”

“And… sent!” His message informed Julia that he told Manny a lie that “explained” why Julia might be away for awhile and that if she ever didn’t contact him a week since last then he’d break the news. He set his phone down on his bag and scooped Manny up in his wings. “Alleyoop!”

Once Manny was in their crib, Scarlet stored his phone and flopped into Julia’s bed. The two slept like logs.

-

“If you’re taking me to your home, then why are we heading in the opposite direction of your mom’s house?” Smoke and Zulu were still on the motorcycle, Smoke still up front with Zulu hugging him from behind.

“Because I moved out of my mom’s house. I live somewhere  _ much _ better.” The silence of the country road was soothing to Smoke. “There.”

“That mansion?!”

“Angel mansion. Gave me the guest bedroom since I saved his life.”

“Damn… I meant what I said back when I was seducing you but damn!”

“I asked him if it was okay to bring a woman home. He said yes and sent his right hand man to do his butler thing or whatever.”

“You sound like you don’t know how to describe your situation.”

“I don’t. These last few days have been… ineffable. There are no words that I could use to describe how I feel about my life right now.”

“Well let’s find something you can explain. How ready are you for tonight?”

“I’m excited… and scared. I’ve never done this before. I didn’t get close enough with Lucina.”

“You don’t need to be scared. I promise I’ll take it slow and help you through it. You just worry about getting me inside. I’ve never been in a mansion before. Frankly, I should be the one who’s scared.”

“Don’t be. Drake’s hella chill. You really couldn’t do much to piss him off. In fact, he’s really thankful for your contributions to Fiona’s death.”

“Bet he wanted that bitch to suffer as much as Lucy did.” Zulu snickered to herself as Smoke nodded. “Well tell him he’s welcome.”

“He’ll be home tomorrow, remember? Tell him yourself. It means a lot more coming from the Horsea’s mouth.”

Zulu created an illusion that made it appear that Horseas were swimming alongside them in response. It got a chuckle out of Smoke before he stopped at the gate. Jefferson, having waited for them, opened it upon their arrival. “Thank you good sir!” Zulu said in as fancy a tone as she could muster, dropping the illusion.

The three made their way inside and into the dining room first. Jefferson had prepared a simple pasta dinner for Smoke and Zulu, which they both thanked him for and began to partake of. He made sure to set out two chairs side by side for them.

“Classic,” Smoke joked. “A single strand will draw us together and our lips will meet.”

“I can make it happen.” Before he started eating, there was already a noodle in his mouth. He looked over to see that it led to Zulu’s mouth, a cheeky smile on her face.

“The movies make it look so easy,” he dismissed as he pulled his tongue down. He saw that she was committed to the bit, however, as she drew the illusory noodle into her mouth and came closer to Smoke. He decided to join her. The fake noodle tasted just like a real one, and Zulu made it disappear when they kissed. It lasted for but a moment before they drew away and actually began eating.

-

Azalea burst into her apartment, a paper in her hand. Dread followed behind her, a wide smile on his face from how excited his wife was. “Gonna frame it?” he asked her as he hung Azalea’s purse up.

“Of course I will! We’ve gotta get a frame as soon as possible! Oh, oh!”

“Breath sweetie. Breath.” Azalea complied, slowing her breathing and sitting on the edge of the bed. “We’ll get a frame tomorrow. For now, find a safe place for that.”

“Oh my cosmetology license. I’ve worked so hard for this and now it’s mine!”

“I’m proud of you sweetie. You stuck with it all the way to the end. You start tomorrow?”

“At nine, yes. It won’t just be you holding us up anymore!”

“It’ll be nice with some extra income.” Azalea looked around at the paper in her hands with pride. “I actually don’t see a safe place to put th-“

“Hang on!” Azalea stood up and knelt in front of the television stand, then reached under it. “I forgot that Caroline had bought a frame for me a couple of weeks ago!” She pulled out an ornate frame. It had a single nail with it.

“That’s awfully pretty. Do you need help hanging that?”

“Yes please.” She set the frame and the licence on the bed and handed the nail to Dread.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve done this…” His left arm formed a green mallet around it, a Wood Hammer. Carefully, he put the nail in the wall with enough space to hang the frame. Azalea slipped the license in the frame and hung it on the nail. “Looks like it belongs.”

“It really does.” Azalea clasped her hands together and drew them to her cheek.

“Now how are we going to celebrate?” Dread asked suggestively.

“We don’t need an excuse. We’re married. Come here you!” She flopped on the bed, a wide smile on her face. Dread let the Wood Hammer dissipate and joined her in bed.

-

The temperate night breezes accompanied Julia as she walked through a forest, the light of the waxing gibbous guiding her. She had left her phone in the car, deeming it a distraction from her current task. The gauze still covered her palm. “ _ Alcohol glass syndrome… Scarlet, I hope you can keep that ruse up for a good while. _ ”

Her first objective was to get a fire pit made. She was going to be out there for quite some time. She gathered stones that fit in her palms and placed them in a circle about nine inches in diameter in a small flat clearing. She then found small sticks and tossed them in the center, leaving a slightly larger one to use as a spit for roasting berries.

Realizing that there was no way she could’ve gotten distracted during that time, she returned to her car and retrieved her phone and a blanket. She set an alarm for six in the morning and set down for the night.

-

_ Julia watched from the ground as Scarlet flew high in the air with Manny, now a Mandibuzz. They seemed to be having a good time, bubbling laughter from either one. She reached out in their direction as if she wanted to run after them. A longing welled up in her chest. Despite being so far away, she could hear them clearly. _

_ “You’re a natural kid!” Scarlet complimented. “Your mom would be so proud if she were here right now.” _

_ “I wish she were here,” Manny lamented. “I really miss her.” _

_ “I do too kid. But nature took her back. I wish there was something we could’ve done…” _

_ “She wouldn’t want us to be sad. She left to protect us, so we could keep living our lives.” _

_ “Mhmm. Let’s honor that wish.” _

_ “Okay dad.” They continued to soar about. The last thing Manny said rang in Julia’s mind, playing over and over again. She wasn’t sure what it was about it, but knowing that Scarlet would take care of her little one gave her peace. She kept watching them fly, a content smile on her face. _

-

When Julia woke up to the alarm, she gave a long sigh and continued to lay on the ground. She was somewhat sore from her sleep.

“Oh dude, you’re awake!” a male voice exclaimed, sending Julia to her feet. They sounded like a hippie. “What’re you doing all the way out here?”

She turned to see a Delphox standing on the other side of the fire pit. He looked as relaxed as he could, a tasseled jacket over his natural fur robe. “Do not get closer to me,” Julia warned, placing a hand over her mouth as she spoke. “I am-“

“I could tell. It’s a real bummer. Luckily for you, I happen to be an expert of natural means of dealing with this affliction of yours. I can cleanse your body… with fire!”

Julia recoiled a bit. “What do you mean cleanse my body with fire?”

“I mean what I said!” A raging inferno engulfed the air around Julia for just a second before disappearing as quickly as it began. “So many pathogens were just roasted. Give me thirty minutes of your time and I can buy you eight hours of mind. I promise not to light fires in your body. Just gonna pull those viruses out of your body and incinerate ‘em. What do you say?”

Julia stared at him. She wasn’t sure whether or not she could believe him. “What you are saying sounds like it is too good to be true, but I do not have much to lose at this point.”

“Groovy!” Julia cringed from hearing him say that. “Oh yeah, I’m Dillain by the way.”

“Julia.”

“Take a seat Julia. I’ll need you to steady your breathing and rest.” Julia sat down and crossed her legs. “Just breathe. Think calming thoughts. Align your chakras and stuff.”

Her body began to tickle slightly. She devoted all of her willpower to not squirming from the sensation as a fire lit in front of her eyes. As time went on, the sensation began to feel less off, allowing her to think clearly. Thoughts of her little one and her boyfriend crept into her mind, allowing her to feel happy as the procedure went on. It continued to go on, Dillain’s floating fire consuming more pathogens.

“That’s about all I can do for now,” he eventually said. “That’ll slow it down for a good while. I can come back and do this again tomorrow morning, make this a little ritual of ours.”

“Thank you for your help. I would like that very much.”

“Don’t sweat it dude. I’ve been doing this for a couple of years now for all of you dudes who’re smart enough to isolate themselves.”

“Could not you go into the city and help those who are searching for a cure? Your treatment sounds like it could be very helpful.”

“If they want my help, they should come and find me.” He shook his head and turned around. “Good luck with fighting it off! I’ll come around tomorrow to do this again.” He started off in the other direction, but stopped after a few steps. “And Julia? You’ll see them again. I promise.” With that, he disappeared into the forest. Julia stared after him.

“I hope so.”

-

Smoke’s eyes opened slowly, his sleep ended with a stretch. Zulu’s hand on his chest, he was content to just lay in bed with her. “ _ Last night was probably the best night of my life. _ ” He turned to see her sleeping face, realizing that she had taken on her grey and pink color scheme in her sleep. Her soft smile made him happier than any sight to wake up to. He laid there for a while until she woke up too.

“Good morning Zulu.”

“Morning love. Did you enjoy last night?”

“I did. I’d rather nobody else taken my virginity than you.”

“Well,” Zulu began as she took her hand off his chest and moved it to pull Smoke’s tongue down, “I’m glad you feel that way.” She placed a kiss on his mouth, then took the covers off of the two of them.

“Will you come with me to meet Drake? I plan on being there when he’s discharged from the hospital.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere.” She got out of bed and walked to the hooks to retrieve her leather jacket. As Smoke rose as well, Zulu got to work on an illusion, making three more of herself in front of her lover. He looked dreamily at the four, one of which was green and yellow, one blue and purple, one red and black, and the real one still grey and pink.

“If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.”

“That’s a coma,” the real Zulu informed. “Oh please come back to me!”

“It’d take a miracle.” He gave a suggestive smile, then readjusted his tongue. “We’re taking the limo by the way.”

“You’ll need a ride when we part ways from him, right? I don’t know about you, but I’m taking my motorcycle.”

“If you insist. I was gonna ask him if he wanted to go out for breakfast.”

“Maybe we should see if he has plans of his own first. He’s been cooped up in that room since Saturday night, right?”

“Yeah. That was the night that I beat him in the ring.”

“Stepped up and became a hero.”

“I still don’t consider myself a hero. I just did what I had to do. He was hurt, so I came and helped him.”

“Modesty gets you far in life, but you  _ did _ say you’re proud of yourself.”

“I was also duel wielding food and drink that slowly destroys my body.”

“Treat yourself.”

“You already treat me just fine.” That got Zulu’s four smiles to widen.

“Let’s go meet your friend then.”

-

Drake, Jefferson, Smoke, and four Zulus exited the hospital, Smoke and Drake mid conversation.

“-planning on getting my coat trimmed. It’s long overdue, and I’ve already made an appointment.”

“Ah well. I bet Dread and Azalea can come for breakfast.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Zulu chimed in. “Thanks for letting me stay the night.”

“Anytime. How often should I expect you?”

“Me? Well that’s a good question… I guess we’ll just have to see.”

“Either way,” Drake began with a sleazy grin, “I’m proud of you kid.” Smoke realized he was referring to him. “You’re a real tiger now.”

“Tch! Only took me six years.”

“Lighten up. Took me eleven.” He gave a hearty laugh, unaware of Smoke’s shocked face.

“Fiona was your first taste of that?”

“I didn’t get close enough with any of those girls. Not even Azalea. I think she was the youngest I dated come to think of it. She was twenty three when we went out, a five year difference from my twenty eight.”

“Cool story bro, but I’m gonna go see if Dread and Azalea are available.” He walked into the lot with the Zulus. “Catch you later.”

“See ya doofus. Don’t be late for dinner tonight!”

-

“I can meet you for breakfast, but Azalea’s at work,” Dread informed Smoke through the phone as he sat in his car outside of Sawsbucks, a coffee in his cup holder. “She got her license yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Congrats to her!”

“I’ll be there in like ten minutes. You’re bringing your girlfriend?”

“Her name is Zulu. And you were right.”

“About?”

“How amazing it is.” Dread caught on to what he meant.

“So you lost your-“

“Yup,” Zulu interrupted. A smile crept onto Dread’s face.

“See you two there then.”

-

A dated song played in the hair salon where Azalea now worked. It was a slow day, perfect for a beginner like her. She adjusted the apron that covered her, the pockets filled with scissors and razor heads. Despite two other stylists being there, only one of them was going to work, a Gardevoir trimming the pelt of a Mightyena, who lay on a table in the back of the room. The other one, a Floatzel, was leaning over the counter up front staring at their phone. The Gardevoir finished their work, and the Mightyena left satisfied.

“A rookie’s first day should be slow, but not  _ this _ slow,” the Gardevoir said. Their voice was light and airy, and it was apparent that they were female.

“I’ll manage. It’s relaxing to just be here knowing all of my hard work got me here.”

“That’s a good attitude. You taking the next customer?”

Before Azalea could respond, the bell on the door rang. The three looked over to the door to see Jefferson holding the door for Drake. When Azalea’s eyes met his, they both froze and stared at each other. “Yeah, I’ve got this.”

“You got your license already?” Drake asked in shock.

“Last night. Come on back love, and we’ll get that fur trimmed real fine.”

“O-okay.” Jefferson procured a card from his pocket as Drake went back to the table. “Congrats on it.”

“Thanks Drake. How short are we going?”

“I’m thinking half an inch can go.”

“Any stylization in mind?”

“Nope. Just a trim.” He laid down on the table and rested his heads.

“Alrighty love.” She ran her fingers through his pelt to get an estimate of its length. “How are things going with you?”

“Pretty good. My stay at the hospital was peaceful.”

“Good to hear.” She pulled some scissors from her apron and began with where the fur ended. “Hope she rots with no one to mourn her.”

“Same here. Lucy took a pretty clean shot. Right between the eyes.”

“Nice.” The black hairs slid off Drake's back and came to rest on the table around him. “This may take awhile.”

“It usually does. I’m a pretty big guy.”

“Half wish we got far enough in our relationship for me to agree with that statement.”

Drake guffawed loudly. “I bet your husband is a happy man.”

“Happy as a Clampearl. We both are. He’s understanding and loving and nice and handsome.”

“Glad you found such a great guy. A guy who loves you for who you are.” Drake sighed.

“Don’t get so down in the dumps. You just weren’t interested in me, that’s all.”

“It’s… not that. I… Listen. I  _ was _ into you. I was so into you. You were the first girl I ended up reciprocating feelings for. But this toxic mentality that came from those before you…” He trailed off, unsure of how to say what was next.

“You thought I was dating you for the status of being a rich guy’s girlfriend.”

“I realized just a few hours after dumping you that I was wrong about you. I wanted to take it back, to apologize. I know women only date me for my money. It’s been the case time and time again. Yet I keep telling myself I’m a heartbreaker… You were the only one who wanted  _ me _ .”

Azalea took some time to absorb the info, the sound of the scissors she wielded being the only sound besides the censored song. “I’m sure you’ll find a woman who loves you.”

“Maybe. Thanks for understanding.”

“You’re pretty soft under that tough exterior. Whoever you find will be lucky to have you, I’m certain.”

“You really think so?”

“Yup.” Azalea gave a huge smile. “Who wouldn’t want to date you?”

“Heh. Guess that’s part of the problem.” 

“Is that all you have to get off of your chest?”

“I think so. You can just focus on the trim if you want.”

“I like idle chitchat. Small talk not so much.”

“Well alright then.” The two talked for awhile, the other two stylists listening in with interest.

-

Julia thrust a stick through an Oran Berry and lit her campfire with a small stream of flame from her mouth. She muttered to herself in Russian as Dillain walked into camp with a sleeping bag under his arm.

“It’s cozier than the dirt. Trust me.” He set it down and set the air around Julia ablaze once again.

“You are risking a lot to help me. That is admirable.” She put the Oran Berry over the fire and held it there.

“Just trying to help a sister out. You did the right thing coming out here. I’m sure it must be hard to isolate yourself like this.”

“Are you not isolated too? It seems like you enjoy my company, so why live alone out here?” Dillain shifted about uneasily, as if the question made him uncomfortable. She decided not to pursue the answer. “I started about a quarter mile east of here.”

“That’s groovy!” Dillain exclaimed, lightening up immediately. “How many did you get before you got tired?”

“Twelve. You would be surprised by how hard it is to knock a tree down with only your leg, even when you are as strong as I am.”

“It’ll only get easier from here, which sounds nice until you remember that’s because you’re slowly losing your mind to a disease that’s attempting to reclaim you for nature.”

Julia shuddered. “Do not remind me.”

“You need all the reminding you can get. Every second you aren’t recovering should be devoted to fighting it off. And the only way to make it run its course-“

“Is by working. You say that as if I did not come out here to do that.”

“Maybe somebody who’s listening in didn’t know. Maybe some being’s watching us and wasn’t aware. Who knows? The world’s a strange place.” He received an eye roll. “What?”

“Anyway, I was wondering something. How did you discover your method of treatment?”

“Biology class. I spent so long staring at those little cells that I got pretty good at manipulating microscopic things.”

“It is certainly an achievement. How often can you do it?”

“I could do it all day if I wanted to, but there’s no way I’d get them all. It eventually gets to the point where it’s better to fight it yourself, but it’ll get back to the point where treatment is effective again.”

Julia stared at him as if he was crazy. “You make it sound so easy.”

“It really isn’t. I can’t find the bacteria unless they’re in masses.”

“This could be so useful in the city. You really are-”

“Nope. Nuh-uh.” Dillain crossed his arms and shook his head. “I told you, I’m only treating those who isolate themselves.”

Julia’s gaze didn’t falter. His adamant look, however, did. Slipping through his stern eyes was anguish. She could tell he was hiding something, but didn’t know what it could be. Whatever it was, she was certain that it hurt him inside. “Fine. Be that way. Let them suffer.”

Her attempt to guilt trip him failed, leaving Dillain only stung. “I will,” he dismissed, a slight quiver in his words. He turned and left the camp. Julia removed her berry from the flames and ate it from the stick, reveling in the taste but distracted by her thoughts.

-

A vibration from his bag sent Scarlet digging about for his phone. He checked it with excitement, not disappointed to see a reply from Julia that read “I think that is reasonable. Let them know that I am always thinking of them.”

He responded immediately with “Don’t leave me on read like that.” He then turned to Manny’s crib. They were napping the afternoon away, their little wings flapping. It was clear to Scarlet that they were dreaming of being a Mandibuzz. He didn’t blame them.

A stray thought crossed his mind. “ _ How much of this can I tell Smoke? _ ” He was about to ask Julia when her response came in.

“I am sorry. I was distracted by my work and a man I met who has decided to help me. I am not sure if I can fully trust him. He seems to be hiding something.” The message painted concern onto Scarlet’s face.

“Be careful with strangers. Do you have a babysitter you can call? I’m getting restless being cooped up in here.”

“I am unfortunately short on funds. Can you pay him?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will send him your way.” Scarlet sighed with relief.

“Thank you.” He set down his phone and pulled out his card, staring at it with a tinge of regret. “ _ Hope he’s got a way to take money from this. I really need to start carrying cash. _ ”

He waited by the door to the apartment with his phone. No further messages came from Julia. After about ten minutes, he heard knocking from the other side of the door. He opened it to look directly into Pierce’s eyes.

“Uhh… Is Julia home?”

“You  _ babysit _ ?!” Pierce just stared at him for awhile before clearing his throat. “No, she’s not home.”

“Pierce?” Manny asked from their crib, woken by Scarlet’s exclamation.

“Yeah kid! Uncle Pierce is here to watch over you.” He squeezed past Scarlet, very mindful of the blades on his stomach, and approached the crib to see a very excited Manny. “So where  _ is _ Julia?”

“Sick!” Scarlet dismissed. Pierce turned to face him, a distraught look in his eyes. Scarlet gave him a small nod.

“She went to the hospital for it,” Manny explained sadly. “She might be gone for a week.”

“Don’t worry though! Pierce and I will take good care of you!” Sweat began to run through his feathers. “Right metal man?”

Pierce stared at him blankly, thoughts racing. “Yeah,” he said distractedly. “ _ I can’t begin to imagine what Manny would do if they found out the truth. What kind of lie did Scarlet tell them? _ ” “Sick with what?”

“Alcohol glass syndrome,” Scarlet said in a rush. “Y’know, when unclean glass cuts your skin open and infects the wound.”

“She broke her shot glass trying to catch it after knocking it off of the table.”

“I see… Well don’t worry about paying me Scar. I know you don’t carry cash. I can get it from Julia later when she has money to spare.”

“Also, the replacement sitter sucked,” Manny pouted. “He wasn’t nearly as cool as you!”

“Sorry about that kid. I was watching Scar here beat your mom in a fight.”

“I heard. Nobody beats my mama in a fight unless they’re really good.”

“Well I don’t mean to brag,” Scarlet began, a zealous smirk on his face, “but I  _ am _ pretty good. I beat her even after she Mega Evolved!”

“You’re so cool Scar!” Manny was jumping up and down in their crib.

“Alright kid, calm down,” said Pierce as he lifted Manny and placed them in the booster seat. “Yogurt, right?”

“Yuh huh! Are you going somewhere Scar?”

“Yup. I’ve got things to do.” He dragged his bag to the door. “I’ll be back later to take them off of your hands Pierce. Thanks for coming around.”

“Thanks for… taking care of them in Julia’s stead. Pass along some condolences if you see her, will ya?” Pierce knew he wouldn’t see her, but was committing to the lie as well.

“Sure thing metal man…” He walked out and attempted to close the door, failing miserably. Pierce did it for him, yogurt from the fridge in the other hand. Scarlet stared at the door, the faux gold 312 reflecting his features.

-

Smoke, Dread, and Zulu found themselves in a bustling diner, inanely chattering away the minutes as they waited for food.

“Cousin of a psycho,” Dread teased, referring to Zulu.

“She’s interesting to say the least,” she responded. “She’s got a good taste in men though.”

“Hope her sentence isn’t too long. I want to see her again and start over as friends.”

“You would say that bro. Too soft and forgiving.”

“And you’re not a softie? You said you’d paint a massive bisexual pride flag on a wall for Azalea.” Zulu began to giggle. “I know you were joking but have a little tact man.”

“Whatever. Speaking of, she texted me earlier before you got here that Drake came in to her workplace and they had a chat.”

Smoke’s jestful smile faded in favor of a serious look. “How did it go?”

“Great apparently. She stopped being so sour with him and he was one massive ball of regret and apology.”

“That’s Drake alright. Glad to hear she made up.”

“Azalea is your wife?” Zulu asked. Dread nodded. “She sounds nice. I’ll have to meet her soon.”

“Smoke’s gonna tell the whole world about you at this rate.”

“Already did. Made a post on my social about her.”

“You’re such a dork. Yet the man for me!”

“Guess you’re just into dorks.” Smoke wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She did the same with his.

“Here comes our food,” Dread alerted them. A Braixen with a large bow on their head arrived carrying a plate piled high with pancakes arrived. Smoke noticed the Everstone set within the ribbon as they placed the plate on their table.

“You’re sure you can eat all of those?” Zulu questioned, incredulity in her voice.

“Only one way to find out.” The Braixen passed another plate to Zulu. It had vegetarian bacon and a few waffles on it.

“Thank you.”

“Did you order anything sir?” they asked, a young female’s voice escaping their lips. Despite sounding like a teen, Dread could tell they were an adult by their inflection.

“Nope. I ate before I got here. Just tagged along for these two geeks.

“Sup?” Smoke asked through a mouthful of flapjacks.

“In that case, your bill will be here shortly.” She left them to themselves, running off to do her job elsewhere.

“What do you two lovebirds plan on doing?”

“Well I was going to drop him off at his mom’s house before going to work so he could move his clothes to Drake’s.”

“If you’re in a rush, I can drop him off. I was heading over to see if she needed anything so I could repay her for the check.”

“A check?” asked Smoke. “What for?”

“She’s paying for Azalea’s therapy.”

“Therapy…? It’s that bad?”

“Uh huh.” Zulu looked on with concern, but held her tongue, resigning to eat her food as Smoke was his.

“In that case, I’ll just ride with you. Don’t worry about the detour honey.”

“Alright… What’s up with Azalea?”

“It’s… hard to explain,” Smoke informed slowly. “It’d be better if you met her in person.” He shoveled more food into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Long story short,” Dread explained, “she never finished grieving for her mother.”

Zulu stopped eating, the faux bacon in her hand slipping onto the plate as her mouth stayed slightly agape. She stared at Dread from across the table. “I’m… sorry for her loss.”

“It was eight months ago. I was more or less her coping mechanism. Before me though…”

“She was a mess. Couldn’t sleep and was always anxious and nervous. Her palms would often ignite if she got startled.”

“Damn…”

“Damn is an understatement. Had I not introduced her to Dread… Well, she was eyeing knives sometimes.”

Smoke’s grim expression made Zulu shift about uneasily. “Well,” Dread began, “when you two are finished, I’ll take Smoke home.”

“Okay,” they agreed in unison before returning to their meals.

-

Dread pulled into Caroline’s driveway and stepped out of his car, Smoke also leaving out the passenger side door. They walked up to the front door and went inside. In the small foyer, Smoke stopped Dread. A horrible cry emanated from upstairs, followed by sobs. It didn’t sound like a living being could produce it.

“Mom…?” Smoke asked softly.

“Dude,” Dread said as he pointed to the dining room table. An envelope and a letter sat atop it. Smoke took the letter and read aloud.

“To Caroline Cornelius or whom it may concern. It is with a heavy heart that we must inform you that Ethan Cornelius has passed away…” He set the letter down. “Dad…”

“Should I wait out in the car?”

“Yes.” Dread turned back and left the house. Caroline’s wailing between choked sobs tortured Smoke more than he thought it would. “ _ She really loved him a lot. Even I knew that. Her cries are filled with so much regret and anguish. _ ” He walked up the stairs and looked down the hall into her room. There he saw her laying on her side on her bed, hugging a pillow. He began to feel something he never thought he’d feel. He felt sorry for her. “Mom…”

She turned to face the doorway, tears still streaming down her face. She rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up, then stumbled to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, arms beneath hers so she didn’t slide down to the floor. “Smoke,” she managed to say between sobs.

“I saw the letter downstairs and thought I’d come up here and comfort you.”

She lifted her face away from his chest to look into his eyes. Her disbelief shone through her sorrow like a beacon of light in an abyss of darkness. He could tell she was feeling better already. “Thanks…” She sniffled a few times before standing erect, still embracing her son.

“You really loved him. And you never let that love die, even after almost twenty five years. I… I’ve always known you regret how you handled my conception. After you drove him away… I was all you had left. And then when I found out… Arceus, I’ve been giving you hell my whole life, and you put up with it. I’m… sorry.”

Her hugging got tighter, her sniffling uglier. “I- I ju- just want you t- to be ha- ha- happy Smoke.” Her cascade renewed itself as her posture began to deteriorate again.

“I… I’ve been too hard on you. You’ve had good intentions your whole life. Seeing you so distraught…” He didn’t know how to finish the thought. Instead, he lifted Caroline by her armpits and sat her at the foot of her bed, then sat beside her. “I’ll be here for you.”

“All- all it took was f- for me to cry you a river.” Even through her sorrow, she managed to chuckle slightly. Her little callback make Smoke feel a little guiltier, but he didn’t mention it.

“Let me help you around the house while you cry. A good long cry is good for you every now and then.”

“You don’t- don’t ha- have to.”

“But I  _ want _ to. Did you prep your to do list for today before you got the mail?” She nodded, rubbing her eyes as rapid fire sniffling came forth. “Then leave it to me. If you need me, don’t hesitate to call for me.”

Smoke stood up and gave Caroline one last hug before heading downstairs into the kitchen. The wailing didn’t stop, but it was a little softer. He dialed Dread’s number as he checked the island for the list.

“How is she?”

“Bad. I’ve done what I can so far. All that’s left for me to do is be there for her.”

“Should I take you someplace or-“

“No.” His statement was blunt.

“Alright. I’ll head out then.”

“Before you hang up, I need you to promise me something.”

“Yeah?”

“If you see her at the bar tonight, the first thing you do is call me. Okay?”

“Of course. Try not to let her slip away.”

“I’ll do my best.” They hung up in unison as Smoke picked up the list. He heard Dread’s car motor roar to life, somewhat muffling the crying from the room above. “Weeding, skimming, vacuuming, dishes, and mowing.” He shook his head slightly. “I’ve thrown myself into the deep end.”

With the joke out of the way, he started with skimming. He walked out onto the back porch and took a look at the in ground pool in the patio, which had many autumnal leaves floating on its surface. A white plastic fence separated the lawn from the concrete patio. The corners had mulch beds in which a few flowers resided, with some decently sized weeds invading their space. He opened the screen door that separated the porch from the patio and stepped onto the sun baked floor. It was warm against his feet.

He grabbed the skimmer that was laid against the wall of the house and walked up to the edge of the water. He then spun it around over his head before getting to work, smiling to himself for a brief moment.

-

Flying high above Lumiose, Scarlet was juggling his thoughts trying to sort them out. His emotions were flying to and fro and he wasn’t sure how to feel. “ _I want to see her again. We’ve only been together for like a day or two but I’m madly in love. And her kid? What am I gonna tell Manny if Julia never comes back? I can’t raise a kid! Could Pierce do it?_ _He doesn’t come off as someone who babysits. Is he hiding anything else? And that man Julia mentioned. Who’s he? I’ve gotta ask her._ ”

He came to roost on a rooftop next to a Pidgeot who was staring at their phone. “Crazy,” they greeted with a tough male voice.

“Just call me Scarlet,” he dismissed as he began rummaging through his bag.

“Not a very masculine name, but it’s whatever.”

“Oh yeah? What’s yours then asswipe?”

“No need to call names. Just making an observation.” He received a glare from Scarlet. “Name’s Tucker. My friends call me Tuck.”

“What brings you to this fine rooftop Tucker?”

“Just returning some texts. You?”

“Asking some questions. Got a mystery man to identify.”

“Think he’s tryna steal your girl?”

“Nah. He seems shady, but not after her if that makes sense.”

“Good luck champ.” Tucker put his phone back in his bag and flew off. Scarlet finally found his phone in his bag and began texting.

“Can you tell me more about this stranger?” He waited for what seemed like ages without a response. Four minutes passed, then an indicator of response appeared.

“His name is Dillain. He is a Delphox who can use his psychic powers to manipulate microbes, drawing them out of people’s bodies to be incinerated.”

Scarlet stared at his phone with a look of disbelief. “That sounds too good to be true. Be careful.”

“I will. Did the sitter arrive?”

“He did. Y’know, Pierce is Smoke’s friend too. They’re hella close.”

“What a coincidence. Do you know him well?”

“Not really. I’d wager nobody knows much about him.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He doesn’t share much information about himself. Smoke is probably the guy to go to with questions about him. Or ask him yourself.”

“I see. I must return to my work. Let Manny know I am always thinking of them.”

“I will. Good luck Julia.”

“Thank you. For everything.” Scarlet stared at the last line. It felt like a goodbye. He buried his phone in his bag and took off, not wanting to linger on it.

-

Azalea stood idle at the counter as the Floatzel worked on a Liepard in the back of the room. The Gardevoir was also without work to do. A buzz from her purse under the counter sent her pulling out her phone to see a text from Isaac Zeriya. In parentheses next to his name was the word brother.

“Can I crash at your place awhile? Dad kicked me out of the house.” She contained a giggle and responded.

“Can you get a ride to our apartment building in Lumiose?”

“You’ll have to send me the exact address, but I can call a Super.”

“Gimme a sec.” She searched her phone’s notes for the address, finding it and sending it.

“Thanks sis.”

“Room 409. You’ll probably be able to tell since I haven’t taken my inhibitors since I moved out.”

“That’ll complicate things. Hope you can put up with me.”

“I’ll see if my old pills are still good and have Dread buy some neutralizer.”

“Expect me around four then.”

“What’re you bringing with you?”

“Phone, laptop, a few changes of clothes, headphones, various chargers, and a toy sword for no reason.” Azalea chuckled to herself.

“Got it. See you then.” She placed her phone in her purse and returned to doing nothing. The Liepard was done with their cut and walked away satisfied.

“Who’re you texting girl?” the Floatzel asked with a stereotypical gossipy girl voice.

“My brother. He’s coming to stay with my husband and I since my father kicked him out of the house.”

“Like, parents are the  _ worst _ . I’m twenty two, let me stay out past midnight for crying out loud!”

“Maybe you wouldn’t have to deal with that if you moved out Izzy,” the Gardevoir chimed in.

“You know I don’t have that kind of cash Taylor.”

“Well… guess I’m up next?” Taylor asked.

“If we’re taking turns then yes,” Azalea confirmed.

“Sister,” Izzy shouted excitedly, “how did you score a date with Angel? I’m dying to know!”

“Same café, same time. Guess he was trying to find another girl. I was flattered when he asked me if I was single. Of course, as you know, it didn’t last.”

“Forgive us for eavesdropping,” said Taylor, “but you were the first one he loved back. That’s kinda big.”

“Yeah gurl!” Azalea cringed slightly from how shrill Izzy’s voice became.

“Regardless, it’s in the past. I’m glad he’s okay.”

“Poor guy, getting used time and time again. Preventing beautiful relationships from blossoming.”

“Like, what a poet.”

-

Smoke had never attempted to pull a ripcord before, so his first attempt was bound to take several tries. After gassing up the push mower, he had to yank the cord nine times before it roared to life.

“Never thought I’d see the day,” came Scarlet’s voice from the rooftop. Smoke turned to face him, a little startled.

“Yeah… Me neither.”

“What’s gotten into you that made you decide to do chores around the house?”

“Just helping mom since she’s…” He trailed off, not sure how to break the news.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Um, sure.” Smoke let go of the handle, killing the motor. “What’s up?”

“Y’know Julia… When we were dealing with Salazar…” Scarlet bowed his head.

“She got sick? This day keeps getting worse and worse.”

“What happened on your end?”

“Dad… He died last night.”

“Oh dude,” Scarlet spoke solemnly as he jumped down to the driveway, “I’m sorry to hear.”

“I’m not even that bummed by him, but mom… The news broke her. I’ve never seen her cry. Ever. It made me rethink some things. I don’t think what I’ve been doing is right.”

“It never was.”

“I feel like such an asshole… She’s inside right now. Whether or not she’s still crying… I haven’t checked yet. I should check up on her.”

“Well you do that. I hope things get better for you.”

“You too Scar. Let Julia know that I hope she can fight it.” With that, Smoke went inside through the garage, leaving Scarlet alone with his malcontent.

-

“And you didn’t even think to ask me first?” Dread asked Azalea. The two were in the car heading for the store. Azalea was wearing a green long sleeved shirt.

“He’s family. I can’t leave him hanging. That’d just be wrong!”

“Well text me next time sweetie. Of course he can stay for awhile, but a little heads up is always nice.”

“Sorry, but I’m not really sorry.” She snickered to herself as Dread rolled his eyes.

“You said he’d arrive around four?”

“Yup. It’s been awhile since I last saw him. Hopefully they have neutralizer at the store.”

“The stuff doesn’t exactly fly off the shelves.”

“True. Hang on a sec.” She dug through her purse and pulled out her phone. “I wonder if he ever got his accents dyed.”

She texted Isaac asking if he did. “Yup!” he responded.

“What color?”

“Blue. Y’know, the opposite of pink.”

“Technically that’s dark green, but whatever.”

“You always were one to point out technicalities.” That got Azalea to giggle.

“See you soon bro.”

“See you soon sis.” After the exchange, Azalea put her phone back.

“Well did he?” asked Dread.

“He did. Got them dyed blue.”

“Of course he did seeing as pink is the stereotypical female color and blue is the stereotypical male color.”

“He’s a dork, that’s for certain. But I can’t blame his choice.”

“Especially because of the… special circumstances surrounding him.”

“Mhmm.” The rest of the ride was silent. They got to the store, picked up a spray bottle of Sala-mone neutralizer, and headed home. It was three when they parked in the parking garage. Dread spritzed the car interior and followed behind Azalea as she walked inside, spraying behind her all the way to the elevator and down the hall to their room. It was half empty when they made it inside.

“Make sure your inhibitors are good before you take them,” Dread advised.

“I know,” Azalea assured as she checked the bathroom sink. A pill bottle sat next to the handle, within it six beige pills. “Only three doses left. We should get more tomorrow.” She poured two pills into her hand and took them one at a time without water.

“I’ll pick them up on my way home from work tonight. Remember to shower after those kick in.”

“Got it. So what should we do to pass the time?” Azalea asked with a suggestive tone.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Dread replied, a sleazy grin on his face.

-

Just driving into Lumiose from gate 5 was a blue convertible, driven by a Scrafty with a Salazzle in the passenger seat, their usually pink accents a rich blue. They were wearing a cyan flannel. “You see,” they spoke, a light British accent accompanying a male voice, “I sought out Jirachi themself and wished to evolve while staying male.”

“Lucky Ducklett,” the Scrafty congratulated. “You said you’re gonna see your sister?” The Salazzle nodded vigorously so his driver would see in his peripheral vision. “Make sure to control yourself Isaac.”

“Oh don’t worry. She’s gonna take some inhibitors and use some neutralizer so I don’t fall head over heels for her.”

“I’m… gonna pretend I know what all of that means.”

“Do you want an expla-“

“No no, it’s fine. I’m just your Super driver, I didn’t sign up for a biology lesson. Must be awkward though, having to explain that to everybody you meet.”

“You have no idea. The amount of people who’ve called me transgender is too much to count.”

“Tch.” There was a long silence that consumed most of the rest of the ride. It wasn’t until they were nearing their destination that Isaac spoke up.

“We’re quite early. I should probably wait in the lobby until I get the green light so her meds have time to kick in.” The Scrafty didn’t respond, so Isaac pulled his phone out of the backpack at his feet. The time was 3:40.

“I’m getting there early, so I’m gonna wait in the lobby until you say the room’s free of pheromones.” He didn’t get a response before they were parked in front of the building.

“Don’t forget your bag,” the Scrafty reminded. Isaac nodded and unbuckled, then opened the door and took his backpack by a strap. He stepped out and slung it over a shoulder, then closed the car door and watched the car drive away. His phone buzzed in his hand, drawing his eyes to it.

“Give me about five minutes to shower.” Isaac nodded to himself and walked inside, where he decided to loiter in the elevator. Nobody showed up to question what he did, and after five minutes, he pushed the button for the fourth floor. Another text came as he walked down the hall to their room. “You can enter now.”

He did just that. With a hearty “Heyo!” he opened the door and came inside.

“Good to see you bro,” Azalea greeted. She wore her slippers and large blue tee. Isaac shut the door behind himself and outstretched his arms. Azalea also outstretched her arms. They met in the middle with a hug.

“Hey Bill,” said Dread from the bed, a grin on his face.

“Haha, very funny,” Isaac returned sarcastically. “Same to you.”

“So why did dad kick you out?” asked Azalea.

“Because according to him, ‘If you can drink, you can live on your own.’”

“He let me stay until I turned twenty four, and my moving out was a choice. I have a feeling he’s just fed up with dealing with his accidents.”

“Hey, you were planned. I was the only accident.” He pointed to himself with both of his most thumblike fingers with a prideful smile. “I’m always surprising people.”

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Dread complimented.

“Now then,” Isaac began as he set his backpack down, “let’s unpack.” He unzipped his bag and pulled out his laptop, a case with his headphones within, a plastic scabbard with a plastic sword, a ball of cables, and three more cyan flannels, neatly folded. “Got any spare hangers?”

“Two,” Azalea confirmed with a quick look in the closet.

“Guess I’ll use the third as a pillow,” Isaac resigned with a sheepish grin.

“You’re sleeping on the floor,” Dread informed as he crossed his arms.

“Oh yeah!” Isaac shouted as he pulled one last item from his bag. “Catch!” he said as he threw a folded black shirt at Azalea. She grabbed it from the air and unfolded it.

On the front in white text it read “I put the bi in bitch,” with both bis in the pride flag’s colors.

“It’s perfect!” Azalea delighted. “You know me so well!”

“Don’t sweat it sis! I know you’re down for either one, so I thought I’d get a shirt made for you so you can show your pride wherever you go.”

“Thanks bro.” She hugged him again. “How’s your work been going?”

“Wanna see- er, hear for yourself?”

“Sure,” Azalea replied. “How about it honey?”

“Ehh, couldn’t hurt. I was never into your style, but I can see why you two like it.”

“Alrighty then.” Isaac opened his laptop and waited for it to boot up, untangling the wad of wires as he did so. He then plugged the adaptor into the computer and inserted the other end into the wall socket next to the end table in the corner. When he returned from crawling over, his laptop awaited his password. “No peeking!” Azalea and Dread sat on the bed opposite of Isaac’s screen to give him privacy as he input his password with a little flourish provided by his fingers.

“Has it been easy?” asked Azalea.

“Recently, no. But a few days ago I was hella inspired. Got a lot done.”

“Well let’s hear it.”

“Loading… and… ready!” Isaac adjusted the volume of his laptop until he believed it to be middling, then pressed play. A light guitar lead began, accompanied by a bass and drum set. After a few measures, a vocaloid kicked in with some light therimine backdrop. The beat wasn’t too hard, but it wasn’t light either. After a few more measures, it cut off abruptly. “That’s all I’ve got so far.”

“Lovin’ it,” Azalea complimented.

“Ehh…” Dread didn’t have much to say.

“We’ll just see what I can make of it. ‘Till then, I’m starving! What’s for dinner?”

-

Julia stared at a dead tree, sweat dripping down her face. With a swift roundhouse kick, she shattered the base of the tree, causing it to fall to her left. She looked over at all of the other trees she felled. “This makes twenty five,” she heaved while returning her attention to the leafless log she just made. She ripped all of the smaller branches off that she could, leaving a few of the thicker branches still attached.

“ _ I wonder if Dillain has a saw I can borrow. _ ” Satisfied with her work for the time being, she slowly began dragging the log back to camp. It took her a long time and several breaks, but eventually, she arrived. She now had a place to sit that wasn’t the ground.

The air around her ignited yet again, drawing her attention to Dillain, who was emerging from the trees on the other side of the clearing. With him was a clump of dark grey fur, which he held up with telekinesis. “Be careful Julia. I fear you’re not the only sick person in these woods.”

“What Pokémon do you think that fur came from?”

“I have a few guesses, none of them pleasant for either of us. This is either Mightyena fur… or Hydreigon.”

Julia shuddered. “I would not like to meet them face to faces. If you see them, please let me know.”

“Who knows how long they’ve been wandering these woods living off of berries and apples? Maybe migrating from other areas as it picks the place clean. Watch that you don’t become the next meal on the menu.”

“And remember that you cannot toss Dark Types around. You yourself should also be careful.”

“Mhmm. I see you’ve been busy making camp a little homeyer.”

“Indeed, although these thicker branches could go. Do you have a saw I could borrow?”

“Nope. But I can get rid of those.” Before Julia could protest, flames ate away at the remaining branches, stopping when they ended. “Bet you were worried about doing that yourself because you can’t snuff them out like I can.”

She sat marveling at his audacity. She wasn’t mad, but it startled her a little. After inspecting her bench and confirming that it was indeed shaved down just as far as she wanted, she nodded. “Thank you.”

“Your foot must be really sore,” Dillain guessed by the state of the feathers on her heels. They were loose and damaged, her right more so.

“A price I am willing to pay. Anything to see my little one’s face again.”

Something on Dillain’s face told Julia that he was uncomfortable. What seemed like sorrow was replaced in an instant, however, by concern. “If you get jumped, you have a better chance fending them off than fleeing. A kick to the jaw should buy you enough time to holler.” Before she could ask him to elaborate, he incinerated the fur and turned away, walking back into the woods as he always did. She stared after him like usual before rising and stretching.

“I am thirsty,” she muttered. “If only Scarlet were here.” A slight chuckle escaped her lips before she left the camp in search of water.

-

A light rain began to descend as Smoke carried a full paper lawn bag into the garage. Adorning his hands were some gardening gloves, specially made for his species’ webbed hands. He took them off and went inside to check up on Caroline again. He found her in the kitchen with a tub of cookie dough ice cream, eating straight from the tub. She still sniffled, and small tears occasionally rolled down her cheeks. She turned to face her son with a sorrowful look still on her face.

“That taste good?” Smoke asked. He received some nodding. “Do you need me to run out and get you more?”

“No…” she dismissed softly.

“Alright.” Smoke went to the dishwasher and began unloading it. “ _ Damn it. I don’t want to ask her for the keys, but I’ve gotta get them away from her somehow. _ ” He glanced over at the digital clock displayed on the microwave. It said the time was 5:45 pm. “I sure spent a lot of time out there on those weeds.”

Caroline was silent. She could only stare down into her depleting tub of ice cream and think about Ethan, Smoke could tell. He could recall the stories she told of their love for each other, a strong feeling reciprocated by one another created by years of dating. He remembered how they married the day Caroline turned eighteen. And he remembered, like he was there, the offer. The anger. The divorce. Both of them were a lot sadder about it than they let on to be. But Caroline managed to hold her head up high and keep going. She was a natural at acting and got tons of parts over the last twenty four years to live comfortably for years. She couldn’t go nearly as lavish or extravagant as Drake, but it was definitely something. Then he remembered something else.

“Tell me a story from the set of one of your favorite jobs.” Her head perked up and she looked at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

“My favorite will always be  _ Moonlight Striders _ ,” she began with a shaky voice. “Not only because you like the films, but because of all the good times we have filming. And I get to meet all of these big names. People I look up to have been cast as supporting and lead roles that I get to work alongside. One such occasion was with the first in the series when one of my heroes walked on set in a bad mood from spilling coffee on himself in the car. But when he saw me, he said something like, ‘No way. I thought they were bluffing!’ He came up to me and shook my hand while telling how big of a fan of my work he was. I could only do the same for him. He was-“

The doorbell ringing cut her off mid story. The two went to the door and opened it to see an Emboar holding a cardboard box.

“Tod,” Caroline greeted, still in a subdued manner.

“I was just… going through my bro’s stuff when I found these. I think they belong to you.” He handed her the box and turned before he could get too emotional. Caroline stared at the open box in her hands, a distress on her face. She closed the door and set it down on the dining room table next to the letter. She slowly opened it, Smoke behind her.

“Letters…” At the bottom of the box were several letters. She took one out. “‘Caroline. I’ve been thinking for quite some time and believe that I may have been a little har-‘ It cuts off there.” She took another out. “‘Caroline. I understand your decision and regret my own. I thi-‘ They’re all discarded letters to me. He wanted to try again?” Her eyes began welling up with tears. “Oh Ethan!” she wailed as she collapsed to her knees, cupping her face in her hands, her cascade renewing. Her sobs made Smoke’s skin crawl.

“He wanted to apologize for acting so rashly… We could’ve been a proper family… Mom…” Smoke knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be sad. Be happy that he passed thinking about us.” Her cries only seemed to intensify. “ _ Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say. _ ”

“H- he- he wa- was my fi- first true love,” Caroline managed to say through her tears. “I’ll ne- ne- never find somebo- somebody like hi- like him again! Oh Ethan!”

“I wish there was something I could say to help,” Smoke lamented.

Even in her state, Caroline wanted to make her son smile. “That wish is- is helpful on its own Smo- Smoke.” She succeeded, the corners of his mouth raising as she turned to face him. They hugged there, unrelenting grief pouring forth from Caroline’s eyes and mouth.

-

Later that night, with a heavier rainfall, Smoke finally finished up with vacuuming the house. He could still hear it ringing, which distracted him from the silence as he crossed off the last chore. It was then that he noticed an absence of crying. “Mom?” he called loudly. He rushed up the stairs to see Caroline’s room empty. “She didn’t.” He then rushed downstairs. A quick search of the garage revealed that her car was gone. “Damn it all!” Smoke whipped out his phone and shot Dread a text.

-

Many a tenant occupied the bar and tables that night. Most were rather clear of mind, with plenty of socializing. Tending the bar was Dread and a Toxicroak in a black cotton vest, a single pocket on the chest occupied by two phones. Their middle fingers were encased in green plastic covers so no accidental poisonings occurred. “Busy as hell,” they commented. It was a male voice with an Australian accent.

“Yup,” Dread replied as he filled a glass for a Throh.

“Aye Tex!” an Ampharos called from the end of the bar. “Another round!”

“Sure thing,” the Toxicroak called back. Before he got to that though, one of the phones in his pocket buzzed. He pulled them both out and saw that the lock screen that lit up depicted Dread and Azalea on their wedding day. “You got a text,” he informed, passing the phone to Dread. He then slipped his own phone back into his vest and tended to the Ampharos.

Dread nodded and viewed a message from Smoke. “Mom slipped away while I was vacuuming. Keep an eye out while I try to get a ride there.”

“Sure thing,” he replied. With a sigh, he locked his phone and waited for Tex to get back. Like clockwork, several tenants went silent, a few pointing to get the attention of their friends as Caroline entered and walked up to the bar. She took a stool next to the Throh, a depressed look on her face.

“Hello Dread,” she greeted, her tone mirroring her expression.

“Misses Cornelius. What can I get for you?” His response was apprehensive. He didn’t want to serve her, but he wasn’t allowed to deny her.

“I don’t know… Anything I guess.”

“How about some beer then?” Caroline shrugged slightly, then laid her head on her crossed forearms. “I’ll take that as a yes.” As Dread filled a glass, Caroline took her card from her pocket and set it on the bar. “I’m sorry to hear about Ethan. It was only a matter of time…”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she dismissed as Dread handed her the drink, taking the card to pay for the beverage. She pulled her tongue down and gave the beer a sip, then set it down, keeping her chin on her left wrist. Tex returned at that time and took Dread’s phone. “You were the one who dropped Smoke off this morning?”

“Yup. I left after he told me of your condition.”

“Thank you.” It shook Dread to hear Caroline speak in such a subdued manner.

“Pardon me for interrupting,” Tex began, “but are you that actress from  _ Moonlight Striders _ ?” A slight nod was all Caroline responded with. “You’re a very talented woman. I was wondering why some blokes got quiet for a bit.”

She didn’t respond, instead taking another sip from her beer. “Just run her card through the reader,” Dread urged, offering Caroline’s card to Tex.

“Alright.” He accepted it and got it scanned, then returned it. “Enjoy the beer!”

“Pardon me for asking, but have you ever drank alcohol before?” Dread’s question was met with a slight shake of the head. “Don’t overdo it then.” With a concerned expression, Dread began serving another newcomer. “ _ Please hurry up Smoke. _ ”

-

“Please hurry up Pierce, I don’t have all night!” An impatient Smoke gripped his phone tightly as he waited for Pierce to pick up. He stood in the kitchen, one hand on the fridge handle. “Come on…”

“Hey man, now isn’t a good time,” Pierce opened. He sounded distracted.

“Son of a bitch dude, it’s really important! What are you doing that could be preoccupying you?!”

“Uhh… I’m-“

“Pierce, I’m hungry!” Manny shouted.

“-babysitting…”

“Tell the little shit he’s inconvenient. What am I gonna do?”

“In a sec Manny, okay? I’m on the phone right now.”

“Is it the guy who beat Drake?! Tell him he’s super cool!”

“He can hear you kid. Have you asked anybody else for a ride?”

“How did you know I need a ride?”

“It’s the tone of your voice. Did you ask Tyler?”

“That homophobic fuck? Hell no! We stopped talking when I met Azalea, remember?”

“Right… What about your mom? Can’t she take you?”

“She’s off getting drunk, which is why I need a ride in the first place!”

“Caroline drinks? Since when?”

“Since thirty minutes ago I wager. Not sure if word got to you, but my stepdad’s lung cancer decided now was a good time to pull the plug on him.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear-“

“Yeah yeah yeah, sympathy, condolences, et cetera. How do I get to the bar?”

“What about Zulu? That new chick you were talking about?”

“No good, she lives in Ambrette. This relationship of ours went long distance pretty fast.”

“Umm… How about Drake? Can’t he-“

“That’s it! Thanks dude! Good luck with the kid!” Smoke hung up and dialed a different number. He began tapping his foot rapidly in anticipation, his webbed toes slapping the tiled floor with a somewhat comical sound. “Anyday Jeff…”

“Hello Smoke,” Jefferson’s relaxed voice began. “Drake’s just about to head off to bed.”

“Put him on.” The request was demanding, somewhat pleading.

“As you wish.” There was silence on the other end of the line, Smoke’s anxious foot tapping the only reprieve from the raindrops on the roof. “It’s Smoke.”

“Oi!” Drake’s gruff voice had some tiredness seeping into it. “Why didn’t you come back for dinner?”

“Stepdad died. Mom’s a wreck. I need a ride to get her before she gets drunk off her ass and does something stupid.”

“Woah woah woah, slow down! That’s a lot to take in!”

“Mom’s. A. Wreck. It’s really urgent that I pick her up.”

“Uhh, sure. Should I send Jeffery or-“

“I just need a ride there. Send whoever, just make it quick!”

Drake went quiet for a bit. “Where am I sending him to?”

“The only suburban area of Camphrier. Please hurry.”

“Alright. You catch that?”

“Yes sir! I’ll call you back when I get there!”

“Thank you. Sorry I didn’t explain this earlier.”

“Don’t sweat it. Good luck, and goodnight.”

The call ended there, a text from Dread just appearing notifying Smoke that his suspicions were correct. He whispered a curse and sat down on one of the stools at the island.

-

As far as siblings go, Isaac and Azalea didn’t talk too much to each other. Azalea sat on the bed, “The Wonders of Love” in one hand and reading glasses in another. Isaac was hard at work on his new track, replaying one bit of music over and over again through his headphones to try and pinpoint a mistake. “Is it the B?” he muttered to himself quietly. He made a modification and played it back. A grimace soon claimed his face as he cringed. “Nope.”

“The rain makes for some soothing ambiance, doesn’t it?” Azalea noted.

“Yeah. If I were doing literally anything else, I could enjoy it properly. That E perhaps?” Another modification, another playback. It didn’t make him recoil like the previous change, but he still shook his head. “No dice.”

A text caused Azalea’s phone to buzz from the nightstand. She set her glasses down and grabbed the phone. A quick look told her that Smoke was distressed. His text read “Things are a mess right now and I can’t talk to anybody right now. Can I call?”

Azalea beat him to the punch and initiated the call. “Hey,” said Smoke, his exhaustion clear.

“What’s up Smoke?” Hearing that name got Isaac to perk up. He flicked the bridge of his headphones so they would fall around his neck and stood up, sidling up to the end of the bed to see if he could make out anything that was being said on the other line. “Really? Damn, that sucks. Is she okay? — I’d help if I could, but you know Dread has the car. — Ah, good. — Yeah, he settled in fine. — Alright. Don’t forget that Pierce’s birthday is this Sunday! — Bye.” She hung up and set her phone down.

“What’s going on with Smoke?”

“His mom’s ex husband died recently. The two just got the news this morning.”

“Oh shit, is he okay? What about his mom?”

“His mom’s taking it awfully. She’s never drank alcohol in her entire life until tonight.”

“And him?”

“He just feels guilty for treating his mom so poorly all his life.”

“I mean, he should. She’s gone through enough for her actions, she doesn’t need his shit piled on.”

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah. I guess. I’m not in the best state of mind to judge people right now.”

“What’s your deal? Something going on that you haven’t told me?”

“Kinda…”

“Are you gonna tell me about it?”

“I don’t think I should.”

“Come on sis, you can trust me.”

“It’s not that. I just-“

“Just what? Don’t think I can handle it?”

“I mean… Yeah. That’s it. Or something along those lines.”

The two shared a tense silence for a few seconds. Then, Isaac shrugged. “Alright. You know better than I do when it comes to your issues.”

Azalea sighed with relief. “I hope Dread can hold her back.”

-

Rainfall wasn’t something Julia accounted for when she came out to the forest. Her stomach reminding her that one berry a day won’t cut it, she grabbed an umbrella and flashlight from her car and set out. Then, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She placed the flashlight in her armpit and plucked her phone from her jeans to see a call from Scarlet. She didn’t hesitate to accept the call. “Hello?” she asked, raising her voice to be heard over the rain.

“Mama!” her little one shouted from the other side. “Did the glass infect you?”

“Glass? What are yo-“ Catching herself, Julia began to panic. “Yeah! It did! I need to stay for a bit to take medicine!”

“Are you gonna be okay? I’m gonna see you again, right?”

“Of course you will my little one! I would never let myself allow a bit of sickness to hold me back!”

“Okay… I hope it passes soon.”

“Me too Manny. Me too. Mama has to go now.”

“Okay. Love you mama.”

“And I love you always my little one. Goodnight.” Julia hung up and returned her phone to her pocket, then sighed. “How long can I keep fibbing to my little one?”

“Dunno.” Startled, Julia took hold of her flashlight again and turned around to see Dillain, an umbrella of his own held above his head. “The only reason you’d be wandering like this in the dark would be for food, right?”

“Yes, Arceus. Do not scare me like that!”

“Sorry. Just wanted to get you out of the rain. Follow me, I’ll take you to my home.”

The offer astounded Julia. Before she could voice that, however, the air around her burst into flames. The pyrokinetic fox then motioned for Julia to follow. She simply shrugged and did so when the fire disappeared. The trees were the only thing that stood out in the dark as they returned to the camp. They grabbed the soaked sleeping bag, then made their way further into the trees. After a bit of time, Julia decided to break the silence. “Do you have any family?”

Dillain’s pace slowed noticeably. “A mom and a dad. I should call them sometime soon.”

“Any siblings or children?”

“No kids. I’ve never been loved romantically.”

“Dillain!” Her impatience was getting the better of her. “Stop avoiding parts of my questions!”

“Jeez, chill!” Dillain stopped walking and turned to face Julia, a scornful yet hurt look in his eye. “I had a brother, okay? Are you happy now?”

“Had?”

“Had. As in he’s dead now. D, E, A, D. Dead.”

“I… I’m sorry I pushed you to this. I had no idea.”

“It isn’t your fault… Let’s just drop it.” Dillain returned to making headway. “While we’re on the topic of honesty, I know that the fur I found belongs to a Hydreigon. They attacked me.”

“Are you okay?”

“They tried to rip my throat out, but they fled when I pulled out my stick. Guess the fire scared them? But the weird thing was that only the middle head was acting feral. It was like the side ones had minds of their own.”

“Would that be Heather?”

“Heather? Do you know that Hydreigon?”

“Personally? No. But her condition made the news way back when.” Julia put her flashlight in the crook of her arm and pulled out her phone. “My father liked to collect newspapers, and sometimes, when I was bored, I would rummage through them. Apparently, when she evolved from a Zweilous, instead of her two brains merging, they became three. Kind of like a Dodrio.”

“No way! So she can still be saved?”

“I believe so. There is just one problem.”

“What’s that?”

Julia turned her phone to face Dillain, an obituary on the screen. “Heather Angel has been presumed dead for twenty nine years.”

-

“Is she okay?” Tex asked Dread as he scanned Caroline’s card a second time. Dread refilled her glass, his concern apparent on his face.

“Here you go,” Dread began. “You’re already looking a little drunk,” he added with a slight chuckle.

“A woman of my size would likely find themselves feeling the affects a little faster,” Caroline returned, still with a depressed tone. Her knowledge didn’t surprise Dread or Tex. She then took a long sip of beer.

“Take it easy,” Dread advised.

“I know, I know. I just can’t stop thinking about how he wanted to get back together but couldn’t summon the courage to say so.”

“He wanted to start seeing you again? How do you know?”

“His brother came and gave me a box of old letters that Ethan stopped writing partway through. He either couldn’t summon the courage to send them or thought better of it.” She took another sip, then shook her head. “Now that I think about it, it’s more likely the latter than the former.”

Dread gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sure this is very hard on you, but is drinking going to solve anything?”

“People say it eases the pain, so what do I have to lose?”

“A lot of things actually. For one thing, your career. I know it survived the whole thing with mom, but that isn’t to say you’re invincible.”

Caroline merely shrugged and took another sip. “Do I even care at this point?”

“You should,” Tex chimed in. “Your work is astounding, and everybody loves ya! Throwing that all away now would be stupid of ya!”

“I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah. I guess. I’m not in the best state of mind to be thinking right now.”

Dread and Tex exchanged worried glances before Tex had to tend to the merry Ampharos again. “Smoke is really worried about you. He’s trying to get a ride here so he can pick you up.”

Even in her condition, Caroline managed to smile at that. “The one upside to all of this is that he turned himself around.”

Dread didn’t know how to respond, so he just nodded. “ _ Her lips are loosening too quickly. I figured she was a lightweight, but this is ridiculous. I hope you’re already en route Smoke. _ ”

-

“And where exactly in the neighborhood do you live?” Jefferson’s relaxed and refined voice asked on the other side of Smoke’s phone. The frog had his back to the front door as he sat cross legged, phone pressed up to the side of his head.

“Y’know I texted you directions already, right? I get it, you’re a cautious driver, but I’ve already gone through the trouble of meticulously writing that out for you.”

“Understood. And where am I taking you?”

“Also in the directions. Sooner rather than later.”

“Alright, let’s see here… Oh, I know that place! That’s where my boyfriend works!”

“No shit? That’s where my brother works too, and where he confirmed mom is.”

“Oh, you’ve gotta meet Texas! He’s such a sweet guy!”

“I have actually. Major bisexual vibes from him.”

“Yup, that’s him! I should be there real soon.”

“Thanks man. I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me a thing. I’m already getting paid for this. Hang tight buddy.”

“See ya.” Smoke hung up and pocketed his phone, then flicked a switch by the door to turn off the lights and made his way to the garage in the dark. He pushed the button next to the door to raise the garage door and trotted out, punching in a PIN on a small wall mounted garage door opener on the outside to close it again. “Thanks for installing that mom.”

The beating of wings got Smoke’s attention, so he looked up into the night sky. Landing before him on the driveway was a Noctowl who transformed into a Greninja with purple skin upon getting situated. “Hey there Smoke,” they greeted suavely. Their voice and accent matched Smoke’s, but their face, a relaxed and smug mug, was contrasted by a death glare.

“I really don’t have time for this Sterling. I’ve got places to be.”

The supposed Sterling crossed their arms. “Is that any way to speak to your father?”

“Oh, you’re completely right! Let me try again.” Smoke cleared his throat. “Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off! Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see how Carol is doing! Is that so much to ask?”

“Yeah! It is! That’s creepy as hell, and she isn’t even home! Fuck. Off!”

“I’m starting to get the idea that you don’t like me. You wouldn’t even exist without me, and neither would your half brother. Why do you hate me?”

“Probably because you ruined my mom’s marriage. Speaking of mom, I’ve gotta bounce.”

Sterling turned around to see Jefferson pull into the driveway. Smoke could hear the radio playing rock music loudly. “Who's that?”

“Butler. See you hopefully never!” Smoke rushed over to the passenger door and got inside as quickly as possible, flipping Sterling off as he did so. “Thanks again man.”

“Again, getting paid for this. Who is that?”

“Sterling Bower, father of many, mother of many, and the reason my mom and dad are divorced. A Ditto. He’s a sleazy fucker.”

“He’s your father?”

“Yeeeup. Let’s go.”

Jefferson watched in awe as Sterling transformed back into a Noctowl and flew up to the roof. “I thought Dittos couldn’t transform into a Pokémon without a subject.”

“The thing about Sterling is that he’s very devoted. He’s memorized quite a few forms down to the last gene. He still has lots of forms to go, but I suppose he likes Noctowl for getting around.”

“Speaking of getting around, I should stop gawking and start driving.” Jefferson did as he said he would and got going. “You can change the station if you want.”

“Nope! I love this station.”

“So Caroline went to drink? I don’t like to think that she’s using alcohol as a coping mechanism.”

“Unfortunately, you have to think that if you want to think truly. She’s a wreck.”

“I hate to prod, and you don’t have to answer, but has she ever shown signs of depression before? Has she ever brought up suicidal ideation?”

“Just when in reference to me back when I was in therapy. High school was rough man.”

Jefferson didn’t have a response to that other than a concerned sidelong glance. “Do you think she’ll be okay after a while?”

“It’ll take a long time, and Sterling suddenly showing his face isn’t a good sign. He isn’t going to help at all.”

“Why’s that?”

“Let’s just say that my conception was him strongarming her into sex with the promise of my birth. He may have been trying to help her, but it was all for himself. He’s an entitled fucker in the literal sense of the name, and he’s willing to stoop to some pretty low levels to get a pleasurable experience.”

“Honestly, he sounds like an awful person the way you describe him. Why doesn’t he find somebody who’s into that?”

“Beats the hell out of me. Maybe it’s a physical attraction.”

“Maybe you should ask-“

“I’d personally rather the least interaction with that sleazeball as possible. So you and Tex, eh? Small world.”

“Can you blame me? Being gay is hard. The pool is significantly smaller when you find yourself in the minority. I’m lucky that I found Texas, and even luckier that he loves me back.” Jefferson found himself smiling cheek to cheek. “I’ve been throwing the idea around in my head for awhile, and I think I might propose to him.”

“That much? Damn. Hope it works out if you ever break the question.”

“Thank you Smoke. And I hope your relationship with Zulu flourishes as well.”

“Yeah…” The response from Smoke seemed out of place to Jefferson. The lack of enthusiasm was a massive contrast from the morning. However, he didn’t feel like pursuing the subject for a reason he couldn’t place.

“Y’know, the reason I wanted to learn guitar was so I could surprise Texas. I actually went out and bought a guitar of my own this afternoon so I could practice.”

“Oh shit, really?”

“It’s in the back actually. The case is really nice.” Smoke looked back to see a black guitar case strikingly similar to his own sitting on the floor.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d have asked if you stole mine. I can see that the case is a bit slimmer though.”

“Man, this whole personal speech thing feels absolutely amazing. I  _ was _ fond of the mannerism, and it still slips into my everyday speaking, but it feels good to speak like I usually do. It means I can drop an F bomb without it seeming out of place!”

“Please say that right now. I would love to hear you say fuck.”

“When the time is right.” Smoke looked disappointed.

“Your mouth I guess.” The reply got Jefferson to snicker. “What’s so funny?”

“I was just gonna make a gay joke, but I reconsidered.”

“A gay joke pertaining to your mouth… I can see where this is going.”

“Thank you for being so accepting of that fact and doing everything you can to accommodate me. I really do appreciate it.”

“Not a problem man. I know it can be tough at times due to bigotry, so every little thing is helpful. I know it made Azalea happy when I cut a homophobe out of my life.” Jefferson didn’t respond, so Smoke sat waiting for something else to say. He began thinking about the past few days and how quickly his life had changed. “You can say it.”

“Hmm?”

“That you were right.”

“Ahh. I can say that. But I don’t really think it needs to be said. You love your mother, and that’s what counts.”

“I guess so. I still need some kind of slap to the face, so say it anyway.”

“Umm… I told you so?”

“There we go.”

“You’re a different kind of guy, huh? Did you really need me to put you down?”

“I deserved it, and I deserve a whole lot more. I’m not gonna seek it out, but twenty four years of hatred is unforgivable in my opinion.”

“But the people around you forgive you, and that’s what counts.”

“What also counts is that I feel remorse, and that I’m trying to be there for her in her time of need.”

“Mhmm! You care about her. And again, forgive me for prodding, but what was your father like?”

“You  _ are _ referring to Ethan, right?”

“Yeah.”

“He was nice enough. Even though I was the spawn of the event that drove his divorce, he treated me like his true son. Sure I didn’t get very close to him, but it’s a bit too late for that. Oh, and another thing. I’ve been reading the letter we got, and I think it’s kinda strange.” Smoke reached into his pocket and pulled the letter from it.

“Why did you bring that letter with you?”

“I wanted to go over it with you and get your opinion to see if I’m not crazy. It says here that the cause of his death ‘cannot be disclosed.’ That’s kinda weird, right? It was lung cancer. Everybody who gives two shits knows that. It wasn’t a secret.”

“Yes, I do admit that the wording is strange. What do you think about it?”

“I don’t know what to make of it. It’s odd, but it could just be a weird final wish or some dumb legal thing.”

“Hmm… If you want, I could do some research on the legal procedures behind hospital issued death notices.”

“You don’t have to, really.”

“But I want to. That wording fascinates me for some reason, and I think there has to be more to it.”

“If you want. Can I leave it in the center console?”

“Sure.” Green lit, Smoke tucked the letter away in the console. “I’ll keep you updated, and I’ll start when I get home.”

“Thanks man. That’s gonna nag at me for awhile.”

“Have you called Caroline at all?”

“That’s the first thing I did after warning Dread that she got away. And the second thing. And the third. It went to voicemail right away. She  _ always _ picks up when it’s me.”

“Concerning to say the least. At least it’ll take a bit for her to get drunk, and Dread will keep her from drinking too much.”

“I hope so. The first time I drank, it only took four beers for me to get absolutely shitfaced. I’d imagine it’s the same for her.”

“Four beers? That’s so little!”

“We’re small and light compared to some others. Azalea needed three. Dread was much more tolerant.”

“Then we should hurry up!”

“Don’t break any laws now. The last thing we need is to get pulled over.”

“Alright… Still, she could get drunk  _ that _ fast. I really hope she isn’t drinking anything strong.”

“Dread would urge her to drink beer, I’m sure of that.” A silence prevailed, the motor prevailing as the dominant sound. There was another sound that Smoke could hear, one that got his attention. He listened closer, pressing his head against the window. Then, he pushed the button on the door to lower it a tad. The noise became more clear, even if the wind did too. “Wing flaps?”

“Is something wrong?”

“I dunno. I can hear bird wings flapping in the- Sweet Helix!”

Smoke recoiled from the window as a gleaming pair of owl eyes flashed into view. “What is it?”

“Fuck off Sterling!” Smoke rolled the window back up. “Damn it,” he whispered. “He was listening in on us!”

“That can’t be good,” Jefferson whispered back. “Do you think he knows where we’re headed?”

“Most likely. Son of a bitch…”

“Should I step on it?”

“No… Just drive in accordance with the law. Let’s just hope Dread can deal with him if he shows his face.”

-

The bustle of the bar was dying down a little as the night waned on. “We’re closing in fifteen minutes,” Tex informed the Ampharos as he glanced nervously at a grinning Caroline. “ _ Damn she got drunk fast. _ ”

“Y’know,” she said to Dread, her words slurring slightly, “when the producers first hired me for  _ Moonlight Striders _ , they gave me complete creative freedom over the character of Damien, who I modeled as closely after Smoke as possible. It was such a good movie. I’m so glad Smoke liked it.”

“It really was!” Tex chimed in. “The first one was my favorite, but the second was great too! I noticed the similarities between Smoke and Damien. He’s a great guy, and as luck would have it, he’s gotten close to my boyfriend’s boss.”

“Drake is such a nice guy. He gave Smoke a whole room in his mansion completely free of charge ‘cause he saved his life. I couldn’t be more grateful for his charity.”

“I wonder if he and Jeff are friends now. That’d certainly be nice!”

“That euphoria won’t last too long,” Dread informed Caroline.

“But it feels so good… Why would this ever go away? That doesn’t make sense at all.”

“I hate to burst your bubble, but I think the one not making sense here is you. That’s what alcohol can do to you.”

Caroline’s smile didn’t waver. She dismissed Dread with a hand motion, then realized that she emptied her drink. She reached into her pocket with a slightly shaky hand and pulled out her wallet, then fumbled with it to get her card. “D’ya need help with that?” Tex asked.

“I’ve got it. I don’t need help. I’m an independent woman.”

Dread gave her a questioning look, which she responded to by squinting at him as she handed him her card once more. “This one should be your last. Judging by how quickly you got drunk, you’ll be feeling awful after your third.”

“Just take my money.”

With a sigh, Dread got her another beer, handing her card back with her drink. “Come on Smoke, any time now.”

“Maybe Smoke will want to go shopping later. I can’t wait for my sweet baby Smokey to-  _ hic _ \- to tell me what kind of car he wants so I can-  _ hic _ \- so I can make him happy.”

“Yeah… Last one for you.”

“ _ hic _ \- Hiccups are so funny. It’s such a cute little-  _ hic _ \- Cute little sound. Like… Like…  _ hic _ \- Like a hiccup.” Caroline began to giggle.

“Maybe you shouldn’t even drink the one Dread gave ya. Course, you already paid for it, so I guess it’s yours to-“

“‘Cause that’s how-  _ hic _ \- money works.”

“Well you aren’t wrong there.” Tex pulled Dread aside by the arm. “Okay,” he whispered, “she’s the lightest lightweight I’ve ever seen. She’s already giggling and hiccuping and smiling like the world’s chanting her name.”

“Being an eighty pound woman who doesn’t even break five feet will do that to you, especially if the substance has never been introduced to your system before.”

“I know that, but this is ridiculous! Even Smoke got farther than that the first time, and he was half her age at the time!”

“I can  _ hear _ you y’-  _ hic _ \- y’know.” Dread and Tex turned to Caroline and grinned at her.

“That’s the point,” they said in sync.

“Then why did’ya pull him aside if-  _ hic _ \- if you wanted me to hear you?”

“To be polite?” Tex’s statement was uncertain, but it seemed to satisfy Caroline, who shrugged and took a sip of her beer. “So when’s Smoke gonna get here?”

“Don’t know, but I hope soon. There’s no way I’m letting her drive home.”

“Alright, but lemme know if you need something done. I’m taking a day off tomorrow to spend time with my boyfriend-“

“Jefferson, right? Smoke told me about him. He seems nice.”

“He really is. Man am I glad I met him. He was pretty down in the dumps when he walked in here. That was a few weeks before you started working here. He didn’t drink much, and he told me that Drake rejected him. So right away, I’m aware that he’s gay. Here I am, a lonely Toxicroak that swings both ways. What else was I supposed to do? I wanted to make him happy since he seemed nice, and y’know? Things worked out from there. Now we’re closer than ever.”

“Hmph. That’s nice. I met my wife Azalea when Smoke introduced her to me. She was also in a bad spot. She was dealing with the death of her mother.”

“Oh dear. That’s gotta be awful!”

“She’s a bisexual like you y’know.”

“I figured. They kinda give off a certain vibe, y’know?” Dread didn’t respond, instead looking at the front door with a surprised expression. “Who’re ya gawking at?” Tex followed his gaze to a purple Greninja.

“Mom.”

Caroline turned to look at him too. “Sterling? What are you doing all the way out here?”

-

The light of Julia’s flashlight didn’t compare to the warm and inviting glow streaming through the windows of Dillain’s home: a simple log cabin situated in a small clearing. The air around her burst into flames for a second before extinguishing, then Dillain walked into view from behind the house. “You can head inside if you want.”

“It stopped raining though. Is there a point anymore?”

“Please, it’s fine. I don’t mind one bit. We might as well do our ritual while you’re here at least.”

“Hmph. That is probably wise.” The two went inside, Julia closing her umbrella as she passed through the threshold. The first thing that Julia noticed was a fireplace within the back wall, a hunting rifle placed on a rack protruding from the bricks. “Why do you have a gun?”

“That was my brother’s. He gave it to me before…” Dillain didn’t need to complete his sentence for Julia to understand.

“I see.” Continuing to look around, she saw a twin sized bed in the back right corner with beige sheets. Beside it was an end table with a lamp atop it. In the other back corner, a wicker papasan chair stood, its black cushion facing outward. In the middle of the room was a table lined with candles, two seats next to opposite sides. Within the other right corner was a refrigerator, the cord belonging to which ran through a small hole in the bottom of the wall its back faced. The final corner had a sink, upon which a toothbrush holder stood holding two green toothbrushes. A cabinet just to its right hung on the wall.

“It’s not the best house, but it’s mine. I’m proud to call this my home. Now take a seat at the table.” Julia did as she was told, Dillain drawing his stick and going from candle to candle lighting each one and then sitting opposite of her. Above the middle of the table, a small flame ignited. “Slow your breathing. Let positivity flow through you. Draw upon your inner peace and be one with the world.”

Julia’s whole body began to tickle like before. This time, it was much easier for her to remain still. Her mind began to wander, thoughts of her little one and Scarlet prevailing. “ _ He would probably make a great father. Besides his charm, his caring nature is also very attractive. I just hope that in the event that I lose my mind, he will take care of my little one in my stead. _ ” Her eyes drifted around the room, somehow getting caught by something under the bed. She saw a small glint, like a reflective metal was bouncing the flickering candlelight back at her. She made a note of it and returned her eyes to the fire before her. “ _ I really do not like how secretive Dillain is being. I understand that some things are personal and private, but hiding away in the forest and refusing to help those in the city? It sounds like a coverup. He seems nice enough, but I cannot help my suspicions. _ ”

Several minutes passed before the flame began to shrink. One by one, the candles went out, until nothing in the room emitted light other than the fireplace. “That’s all for tonight. It’s especially important that we do it before bed because you don’t work in your sleep.”

“Thank you again. Now may I ask you a question?”

“You’ve asked them before with wanton disregard, so I don’t see why not.”

“I do not appreciate your passive aggression, but that is not the point. What is that under your-“ Looking back, Julia didn’t see the glint anymore. “I could have sworn I saw something under your bed.”

“That’s probably just a side effect of Psychic. Most aren’t exposed to it for that long.”

Julia gave Dillain a doubtful look, holding eye contact for a few seconds. He shifted about a little, which now meant to Julia not that he was uncomfortable, but that he was hiding something. Her eyes narrowed. “I doubt that severely.”

“Good for you.” Dillain stood up and made his way to his bed. “Goodnight Julia.”

“What, that is it? You are seriously not going to refute my accusation of dishonesty?”

“Nah. I don’t care what you think of me if I’m being honest.”

Aggravated, Julia rose to her feet and took a deep breath. “Fine. Be that way.”

“I will.” He set himself down on the bed facing the wall. Not about to turn down his hospitality, Julia sighed and climbed into the papasan, having to curl up a little to fit. She shut her eyes and made an attempt to fall asleep.

-

Jefferson parked his car directly behind Caroline’s, and he and Smoke got out and went inside as quickly as possible. The first thing they saw was Sterling trying to comfort Caroline, who was crying face down into her forearm. Dread and Tex saw Smoke and Jefferson, Dread giving a sigh of relief while Tex gained a massive grin. Smoke quickly walked up to Caroline and tapped her shoulder. “Mom, it’s time to go home.”

“What’re you doing here?” Tex asked.

“I was just bringing Smoke here so he could take his mom home,” Jefferson responded. “It’s good to see you.”

“Always nice to see you too.”

“Come on mom,” Smoke pleaded. “It’s okay. I’m here for you.”

“She doesn’t want to get up,” Sterling informed. “If she won’t rise for me, then there’s no way she’ll-“ To Sterling’s surprise, Caroline raised her head and staggered off of the stool she sat on, falling into Smoke’s arms. “But why not when I comfort you?!”

“Because you aren’t family,” Smoke stated coldly. “You may be my father, but that doesn’t make you a part of our lives. Now please, for the love of Arceus, leave us alone.” With that, Smoke carried Caroline to the door. Jefferson beat him there and opened it for him, waving to Tex as he did so. Tex waved back, then chuckled when Sterling stamped the ground in frustration.

Outside, Smoke and Jefferson helped Caroline into the passenger seat of her car. While Smoke went over to the driver’s side, Jefferson calmly held out his hand. “Smoke will need the keys.”

“Left pocket,” she managed to say between sobs, her words slurred. Without shame, Smoke, now in the driver’s seat, reached into said pocket and retrieved the keys.

“Thanks again Jeff. Let me know if something comes up.”

“I will, don’t worry. Make sure to contact my personal phone regarding any info on that, not Drake’s.”

“Gotcha. Time to buckle up mom.”

“Allow me.” Before Caroline could move to fasten her seatbelt, Jefferson had already done it for her. “Drive safe Smoke.”

“You too.” Smoke buckled himself in and put the key in the ignition. Jefferson closed the passenger door and walked to his own car, passing a rather ticked off Sterling.

“Go home mom,” Dread urged from the counter. Sterling turned around to face him, his face dropping its anger.

“At least you respect me. You use my pronouns and still call me mom despite them, which I find to be quite nice of you.”

“Uhh… Thanks?”

Car engines roaring to life made Sterling turn back to the street. Smoke drove away, followed by Jefferson. Sterling sighed disappointedly, but a determined and self assuring look came over him. He turned into a Noctowl once more and flew off into the night.

-

Smoke pulled into the driveway next to Pierce’s car, which was there when he arrived, and quickly got out. He went to the passenger side and opened the door, unbuckling his sleeping mother and lifting her out of the car. He shut the door with his foot, then made his way to the front door. It was opened before him by Pierce.

“Thanks for coming out after you finished up with the kid.”

“No problem. How is she?”

“Very drunk.” When Smoke cleared the threshold, Pierce closed the door behind him. Smoke took Caroline all the way up to her room, laying her on her bed. He then went back downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found an open beer bottle standing on the island. Pierce was at the back door, a bottle of his own in hand. Smoke grabbed the unattended beer and followed Pierce onto the porch, then onto the patio. The two set their drinks on a small stained glass table and took seats in two red reclining outdoor chairs on either side of said table.

“He’s really gone, huh?” Pierce asked softly.

“Yup… I kinda wish I was closer to him. To know he’s dead but not feeling the need to mourn him is really jarring.”

“And what about your mom?”

“She’s taking it awfully as you can tell.”

“Not that. Her. What do you feel towards her?”

Smoke took a second to think. “Regret. Empathy. Did she ever tell you about dad?”

“You  _ are _ referring to Ethan, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve heard a few things.”

“She loves telling me this all the time. The two met in junior high when she was thirteen at lunch when she left her lunch at home and he shared his. She always insists on leading off like that. It started as a friendship that quickly turned into a two sided crush, then dating up until her eighteenth birthday when they married.

“She was a senior in high school when she married?!”

“Yeeup. Relationship was amazing up until I happened. Oh yeah, speaking of me happening, Sterling rolled around.”

“Oh Arceus. What did he want?”

“He wanted to see how mom was doing apparently. Awfully convenient that he’s here right when dad gets removed from the picture.”

“That’s not a good sign. He’s probably trying to win her over while she’s vulnerable.”

“No shit Sherlock. I’ll protect her. I have to.”

“Do you need me to help you out with stuff?”

“Just being here for us is plenty already. Thanks for that.”

“No problem.” The two grabbed their beers at the same time. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Together, they took a swig each. “Ahh… So how’s getting off of cigs going?”

Pierce froze for a second, then gave Smoke a look of exasperation. “How did you know I was quitting?”

“Uhh, hello? You’ve been moody as all hell recently. Clearly you quit cold turkey.”

“I- You-“ Pierce took a deep breath. “It’s been tough. I’ve been craving a smoke ever since I stopped.”

“You can do it. I know you’re strong.”

“Iron willed, as you used to say. Lucky for me, Chuck took the rest of my cigs when I told him I was quitting.” Pierce took another draught of beer.

“With the way his voice is, nobody would doubt they’re his. He doesn’t smoke though, right?”

“Not that I’m aware, unless you count secondhand.”

“Nope. He was the luckiest break you had though.” It was Smoke’s turn to down some beer.

“I know, right? I don’t know what his obsession with legends and myths is, but if it means I get to crash at his place like it’s mine, then I couldn’t care less about him only being around once a month. Speaking of, I think he was gonna search for Mew next.”

“It still makes me laugh when I think back to the time he thanked me for getting him a daughter in law. I don’t get why Dread and Azalea insist on living in that stuffy apartment when they could be living with you in their father slash father in law’s house.”

“I know one of the reasons. You know Dread and Zae get it on really often.”

“Tch! It’s a privacy matter. Wouldn’t want daddy walking in on them, huh?”

“Do you blame them? I mean, I was around too. They wouldn’t wanna be banging with me around.”

“Yeah, most likely. It’s their choice I guess.”

“On the topic of sex, Dread tells me you aren’t a virgin anymore.”

“That’s right. Zulu broke that one for me last night.”

“Guess that just leaves me then. Not like I’m in any rush or anything. I’ve only just sorted my feelings for Azalea out, and I’m not sure if I’m ready to date.”

“Take your time. Like you said, there's no rush.”

“So how are things with Zulu?”

Smoke took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, then took a swig of beer. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Always.”

“Ever since she left for work, I’ve been feeling more and more distant, figuratively speaking. I think she might have been tricking me into feeling infatuation with her powers. It all felt so real, but now it’s gone.”

Pierce didn’t know what to say. He drank some more beer while racking his brain for a response. “Were the feelings sudden and strong?”

“Unnaturally so. I don’t know why I didn’t notice before.”

“Jeez… Sorry to hear.”

“But I know she wasn't doing it maliciously.”

Pierce gave Smoke a questioning look. “What do you mean by that?”

“Think about it for a sec. Why would she come all this way to play a part in Lucina’s plan?”

“Because… she cares about Lucina?”

“Exactly. When Lucina walked away for the last time, she told us to try each other. Zulu probably just wants Lucina to be happy, and me by extension.” The look of pure befuddlement on Pierce’s face amused Smoke.

“So you’re saying your girlfriend is- is forcing you to feel love for her, and you aren’t pissed off?”

“Yup.” The blunt statement was accompanied by a sip of beer. “If there’s one thing I learned from breaking up with Lucina, it’s that things can be repaired. I want to try and make this real.”

Pierce took a sip of his own beer before continuing. “I getcha. Hopefully it works out for you.”

“Thanks dude. You’ve been a big help all these years. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The statement left Pierce taken aback. “Don’t sweat it. You’ve been a huge help too. Being an orphan is difficult, and without you and Dread, Caroline and Chuck, Azalea… I’d have been in a much worse state than I am now. You guys are like my family.”

“Glad you see us that way.” Smoke stood up and downed the rest of his beer. “You can take the guest bedroom. I’ll be watching over Caroline to make sure she doesn’t throw up in her sleep and choke to death.”

“Wait a minute, why didn’t we think about that before?!”

“I did. She’s fine.” With a cheeky grin, Smoke pulled out his phone. An ongoing call with Caroline’s phone showed on the screen. “I muted myself to not wake her, and put her on max volume speaker. Her phone’s right next to her.”

“Huh. You’re pretty clever.”

“You say that like it wasn’t already obvious.”

“Tch!” Pierce mimicked Smoke in standing and finishing his beer. Together, the two went inside.

-

The first thing Caroline felt upon waking was a splitting headache. She couldn’t bring herself to sit up, but she was conscious enough to realize that she didn’t fall asleep in her bed. That realization alone couldn’t make her smile.

“Ah, you’re awake,” said Smoke as he entered the room. Within his hand was a cup of coffee, which Caroline could smell easily. She made an effort to sit up, slowly but surely scooching her rear under her torso. She groggily opened her eyes as little as necessary so she could see what she was doing, then took the mug Smoke was holding and took a sip.

“Thank you,” she replied softly. “What happened when I fell asleep?”

“I brought you home and put you in bed. Pierce came around and we had a beer each. He went to bed in the guest bedroom while I watched over you to make sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit.”

“Oh dear. I didn’t throw up, did I?”

“Surprisingly, no. You kept it down really well, although I’m told that you only had three beers. That’s… kinda pathetic.”

“You didn’t do much better your first time,” Pierce chimed in from the hall. Smoke gave him a scornful look.

“Anyways, nothing of note happened besides Sterling being Sterling. He listened in on me and Jeff in the car and beat us to the bar. What did he say to you last night before I got there?”

“Urgh… I think… Something about being sorry? Sorry for…”

“Your loss?”

“Yeah… I think he was trying to comfort me. I don’t like that he’s appeared right when we got this news…”

“Neither do I. Don’t let yourself fall for-“

“I would never fall in love with him. He’s too self centered to be a good lover, or even a friend for that matter. He just… unsettles me. Like all he wants from me is my body.”

“Because that  _ is _ all he wants. Why else would he come after you at the worst possible time? He has no concept of when it’s appropriate to approach a woman.”

“But how did he know that Ethan-“ Caroline stopped talking after realizing that a phone was buzzing. “Is that my phone?”

“Nope.” Smoke reached into his pocket and answered his phone. “Talk to me. — She’s fine. — Really? That’s strange. — Yeah, a few months ago. — They don’t? Then why- — Do you really think that?!” Caroline winced from Smoke’s sudden increase in volume, taking another sip of coffee in response. “Dude, that’s a pretty big leap. Do you need the other one? — Yeah, she saves mail compulsively. I can find it if you want. — Alright. Thanks man. Is that everything? — Oh hell yeah! You should totally do it! — What, you’re serious? I could never play wingman. I’d probably screw it all up. — Just be yourself man. That’s why you two are together, so there’s no point in trying anything flashy. — If it makes you more comfortable, I can try and make time. Don’t count on it though. — Don’t sweat it. — I’ll let her know. Thanks. — Bye.” Smoke hung you and returned his phone to his pocket.

“Who was that?”

“That was Jeff. He was calling to check up on you, and also to let me know something. He says he’s glad you’re okay by the way. Apparently, the two letters we got from the hospital were really unusual. Hospitals don’t usually send those out.”

“But what could that mean? What’s the big leap he made?”

“I don’t want to get your hopes up, but Jeff theorizes that the letters are fake.”

Caroline gave Smoke a dumbfounded look. “But Tod got the letters too. He went through Ethan’s belongings.”

“Don’t you think that it’s strange that we’ve never been allowed to visit? Visiting Drake was a cinch, so why would dad be any different? It’s not like lung cancer is contagious. The letter we got yesterday said that the cause of death couldn’t be disclosed. That’s really weird too. Don’t you think so too? The first one said he checked himself in to get treated for lung cancer, so why would they conceal his cause of death?”

Caroline stammered unintelligibly as she tried to formulate a response. “That’s absurd! Who would forge a letter like-“ Understanding overcame her in waves.

“Sterling,” they both said at once. A giddiness formed within Caroline that beat out her grief.

“He’d totally do that!” she continued. “That means Ethan might still be alive! He might not even have cancer!”

“Yet those letters we got from Tod are very real. The only rogue factor we have is where dad could be.”

“I know exactly where he could be! He takes a yearly vacation every August! It’s always to meet with family in Unova!”

Smoke felt the giddiness too. “So we just need to call him! We might be able to confirm this theory right here and now!”

“Oh, but I haven’t called him in decades! What would he think? Does he still remember my number? What if he changed his?”

“Mom, what are you talking about? I’ve got his number from visitations. I’ll call him, it’s less suspicious. What  _ you _ need is something for your head. I can tell you’re in immense pain that you’re ignoring through sheer willpower, but that’s gonna wear off eventually. Get some medicine.”

Too excited, Caroline set her coffee on the headboard and sprung to her feet. She overestimated how well she was and was instantly overcome with intense dizziness, collapsing back onto the bed on her back. “I could use a hand.”

“Clearly.” Smoke took Caroline’s outstretched hand and pulled her back to her feet supporting her while she made her way into the bathroom. When she reached the threshold, she broke away from Smoke and supported herself with the wall and counter. Smoke then went to the bed and sat on the edge of it while pulling his phone out. He heard the faucet running, filling a plastic cup until it was turned off. A little later after he had dialed, he heard the unused water poured down the drain. Caroline returned as quickly as she could without falling over, standing in the doorway between her room and the bathroom. Smoke put his phone on speaker, the ringing bringing both a severe sense of anxiety. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

“Hey sport.”

The sound that emanated from Caroline when she heard the American male voice could only be described as a screech and a squeal combined with a grunt, a choke, and a laugh. The sudden overcoming of emotional relief was enough to make her pass out on the floor. “Mom?!” Smoke knelt beside her.

“Smoke, what’s going on? What was that noise Carol made for?” Smoke didn’t respond. “Smoke? Smoke!”

“It’s a really long story. Not to alarm you or anything, but several people think you’re dead, myself and mom no longer a part of that group.”

A long silence prevailed while Ethan gathered his thoughts. “I’m dead?”

“According to a somewhat convincing letter we got in the mail. It’s obviously a forgery if you’re talking to me now. As for mom, she fainted from excitement.”

“So… who would fake my death? Who all thinks I’m dead?”

“Let’s see here… Dread, Azalea, Isaac, Scarlet, and uncle Tod are the ones you know of. Speaking of Tod, he went to your house and started going through your stuff. He found your letters to mom and gave them to her.”

Another long silence claimed the call. Then, Ethan sighed. “Fuck’s sake…”

“Let me put mom in bed real quick.” Smoke slipped his arms under Caroline and lifted her up, setting her face down. He then rolled her over and walked out of the room, taking his phone off of speaker as he shut himself in his own room. “She’s out like a light.”

“The first thing I’m doing after I get done with you is calling Tod. So she knows?”

“Her and I. Hearing that news absolutely devastated her. She went out last night and got  _ hammered _ . And then our suspect showed up. Does the name Sterling Bower ring a bell?”

A final silence overcame Ethan before he continued in a dead serious tone. “That little bastard thinks he can take advantage of  _ my _ wife and get away with it? He’s got some nerve!”

A vast hope overcame Smoke. “How quickly can you get here? I think it’s about time we served up a heaping helping of revenge.”

“I just got back from Unova this morning. I can be there in as little as twenty minutes. What’s the plan sport?”

“Well I say if Sterling wants mom, then he can have her, or so he’ll think. If I recall correctly, forgery is a crime. We could get a warrant for his arrest and lure him here under the fantastic promise of round two.”

“I don’t know… Rouse your mother, get her opinion on it.”

“Kinda funny, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“The man who ended your marriage is bringing you back into it. I think that’s kinda funny.”

“You can’t tell your mother that. I know the letters are already out, but it has to come from me. Now go wake her up. We’ve got a miscreant to apprehend.”

-

An overexcited Sterling in the form of a Noctowl touched down on the front porch, then hopped up and rang the doorbell with his beak. It was answered by Caroline, a distraught look on her face accompanied by crocodile tears. “Thank you for coming as soon as I called.”

“Phrasing,” he responded with a chuckle. “So glad you decided to ignore Smoke. Really, he has it out for me. How are you feeling?”

“I’m still a little hungover, but I took some pain relievers and had some coffee. Please forgive me for being so out of it recently. It’s just been hard dealing with the loss.”

“Don’t worry about a thing baby. I’ll make it like he never left. Now where’s this king size you were talking about?”

“Upstairs. Don’t fret about Smoke, he fell asleep at three. He won’t be up for another hour.”

“Perfect. Just show me that Emboar so I can replicate every last deoxyribonucleic acid.”

“Then come along.” Caroline took Sterling’s wing, so he turned into a purple skinned Greninja again as she led him up the stairs.

“Your voice is like an angel’s…”

“I’d like to think that my voice sounds nothing like Drake’s.”

Sterling burst into laughter. “And that sense of humor! Lemme tell ya, you won’t regret this.”

“I think the same thing.” They reached the top of the stairs and turned to the bedroom. At that moment, Caroline covered Sterling’s eyes.

“Ohoho! I like where this is going!” Sterling gained a wide grin.

“Y’know, I really need to thank you.” Caroline dropped the facade, her triumph gleaming through. Sterling stopped smiling. “Had you not meddled in my relationship, Ethan might’ve never came back to me.” She released her hands to reveal to Sterling that Ethan laid on the bed as if he was ready to be drawn like a French girl.

“So this is the bastard that lead me to make the worst decision of my life in a fit of rage. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you-“

“But it really isn’t,” said Smoke as he exited his room. “And now that the police are on their way to arrest you for forgery, I’m gonna have a happy home life for the first time in this life you gave me.”

Ethan got off the bed and began approaching Sterling. He responded by taking on the form of a Machamp, grabbing Caroline by the hand and pulling her closer to the bathroom. “One more step and I crush her skull!” The threat got Ethan to freeze.

“Let her go you lunatic! You don’t want to hurt her!”

“Sterling, let me go! If you really love me-“

“I’m not falling for that one! Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

“I’m going to be totally honest with you and say yes,” Smoke interjected, now in the doorway, “but it was me who pulled this ridiculous stunt. I’m the one who foiled your plan, so please, let mom go. Take me instead.”

“This isn’t about who did what. This is me wanting her. So if you two care about her wellbeing, then I suggest you-“

A blow to the back of the head cut Sterling off. He let go of Caroline, who immediately ran into Ethan’s arms, and collapsed forward, losing his form as he did so. Standing in his place was Pierce, his hand glowing with an intense white shine. “Lay off,” he said bluntly, letting his hand drop to his side and lose its light.

“Since when do you know Guillotine?!” asked Smoke in awe.

“Since about… I’d say ten minutes ago. Since we needed a failsafe in the event that all hell broke loose, which it appears to almost have, I figured I’d see if the internet could teach me. Apparently it could. Now what do we do with this ball of disappointment?”

Smoke gave Pierce an anxious look. “Erm… We wait for the police to arrive.”

“What if he wakes up?”

“Bash his head in,” suggested Ethan. “Guillotine is a powerful move y’know.”

“I guess I can do that. After all, the moments of waking are always the slowest.”

“Meanwhile, I’ll start undoing his lie,” Smoke elected. He pulled out his phone and got to texting. 

“Are you okay honey? Did he hurt you?”

“No no, I’m fine. He would never hurt me.”

“Thank Arceus for that. Carol… I’m really sorry. Smoke told me all about how much you grieved for me. Those letters… I should’ve sent them. I should’ve been understanding of the situation. I should’ve been there for you after you were manipulated instead of running away. Can you… can you-“

“I forgive you.” Caroline pulled her tongue down and kissed Ethan. It was a short peck on the lips, but it was enough to stun him.

“And I you.” Ethan kissed her back.

Knocking at the front door tore everybody’s attention away from what they were doing. They all went down to answer, and upon opening the door, they were greeted by a Noivern in a police uniform. Within their hand was an arrest warrant. “Is this the house where Sterling Bower is?” they asked with a crazed female voice.

“Yup,” Pierce responded. Smoke, Caroline, and Ethan all turned to him with shock and panic on their faces.

“You left him unattended?!” asked Smoke. Caroline was already running up the stairs.

“Shit!” exclaimed Pierce in response. The Noivern had already entered the house and was following Caroline. Smoke and Pierce went after her, Ethan going last after shutting the door. Slowly, the group congregated around a still unconscious Sterling. Sighs of relief were exchanged, then the Noivern pulled something from her belt.

“Ooh, ooh! Can I do it?” begged Smoke excitedly.

“Oh, alright. I, Officer Bailey Sarne, permit the nice civilian to apprehend the evildoer.” She dropped the item into Smoke’s open hand: a Pokéball. With gusto and glee, he raised it to the ceiling, then knelt down and tapped the ball to Sterling’s face. It opened and sucked him in, rattling in Smoke’s hand for a few tense moments before clicking. A massive smile formed on Smoke’s face as he handed the ball back to Bailey.

“We can rest easy now,” Caroline delighted. She climbed into bed and curled up into a ball, shaking her head a little. “It hurts so bad…”

“What’s her deal?” Bailey wondered.

“Hangover,” explained Pierce. “The adrenaline from all of this was holding her over up until this point.”

“Don’t tell me she went and got drunk because of that phony letter!”

“Alright,” Smoke and Ethan said in sync, “I won’t tell you that.”

Bailey rolled her eyes, then turned and walked down the hall while looking at the ball in her hand. “Sterling Bower, you’re under arrest for forgery. You have the right to-“

“Mom, do you need me to get you some water?”

“That’d be nice sweetheart. Please do.” Smoke made his was out of the room, leaving Pierce awkwardly standing next to the door.

“I’ll see myself out,” he excused, following Smoke. It was just Ethan and Caroline at that point.

“So… Do you still like talking about stories on sets?”

“I do, but later. I have a really bad headache that’s really starting to catch up with me.”

“I figured. The sheets are still fireproof, right?”

“Mhmm. Why would I change the kind of sheets I use?”

“Damn… What about the headboard?”

“Unburnable. A bed I hope so fervently for you to sleep in once more should be suited for you.”

Ethan was speechless. Unsure of what to do, he climbed into bed with Caroline, making sure she had some space, and sat facing the ceiling. “You should’ve said something.”

“And you have room to talk?”

“Hmph. Guess not. I guess we both just assumed we couldn’t get back together.”

“And then this fiasco.”

“Now here I am. Finally in front of you once more after so long.”

“It’s like a dream come true, if in that dream I had a massive hangover. It feels like my insides aren’t going to be insides much longer.”

“Hang in there honey. It’ll be over by tomorrow.”

“I’m still honey to you? Even after what I did?”

“I said I forgave you, right? You’re just as sweet as ever.”

“Oh Ethan… Promise me you won’t leave again.”

A slight hesitation. A quick evaluation. A sure decision. “I promise.”

Caroline rolled over to face him. With a turn of his head, he could see her unending joy through the fatigue and pain. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“And thank you for never letting our love die.”

“How could I? You were the only one for me.”

“You never were one to give up.”

“It always pays off. I’d like to think it’ll stay that way.”

There was silence for a time, the two just staring into each other’s eyes. All the love they felt for each other so many years ago was still there, like the incident never occurred. It was clear to Caroline that he had forgiven her long before the call.

“I don’t know why I didn’t send those letters if I’m being completely honest. Every time I looked at the box or started a new letter, I got gripped by a sudden fear that it would be seen as rude to have waited so long. Then I waited longer. And longer. And-“

“I don’t care how long it took you. The point is you’re here now. That’s all that matters to me.”

“That’s so sweet of you… Just like the day we met.”

“Oh please, you were the sweet one on that day. You gave me your apple, remember?”

“Of course I remember. I almost offered you the Tomato berry too, but then I remembered just how spicy they are.”

“I still remember seeing the look on your face when you realized. You were such a cute Pignite.”

“And you were a pretty Frogadier. I didn’t expect to talk to you again after that day.”

“Well I did. I brought an extra apple for you to say thank you the next day.”

“I remember.”

“Sorry. I’ve gotten into the habit of saying things in an expositional manner.”

“You’ve taken on so many different personas that speaking that way just comes naturally, huh? Like your life’s a story.”

“Do you still watch the movies I star in?”

“Every last one. Each woman you’ve been.”

“Man, there’s been so many. Jasmine, Saeji, Chelsie, Catherine… Too many to name.”

“Didn’t you juggle three parts at once at some point?”

“That was seven years ago with Moonlight Striders, Jasmine Ties, and Leap. I loved that experience. I wish I had a part right now… Well, maybe not in this exact moment.”

“Smoke set your water on the headboard while you were distracted.”

“I know. He thinks he’s really stealthy, but I usually just let him think that.”

Ethan scoffed at her audacity. “You’re so nice.”

“So are you.”

“But you’re nicer.”

“No, you are.”

“No, you are.”

The two continued like that for some time, Smoke listening in from the hall. When he’d heard enough, he shut the door and retired to his room, a content smile on his face.

-

Slowly rousing from his slumber, Dillain gave a long yawn as he stretched in his bed. He smacked his lips once, then got out of bed and meandered to the sink. The cabinet opened after being acted upon by Psychic, and a tube of toothpaste floated into Dillain’s hand, his other plucking one of the toothbrushes from the holder. The one in his hand was clearly used, it’s bristles worn, while the one he left in the holder, which he now regarded solemnly, looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. He turned to the mantle, eyes falling upon the rifle rack with anguish. That anguish quickly turned into shock, however, when he realized that said rifle rack contained no rifle. He set the brush and paste down quickly and looked at the papasan to see that Julia was gone.

-

“A single, well aimed bullet will be all I need to save her,” a determined Julia uttered, rifle in hand. “Of course, a single bullet is all I have.” She found herself back in her camp. The familiarity gave her a slight ease of mind as she took a deep breath. “Heather!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. “I am here to free you from your affliction! If you are here, please let it be known so I may prepare for your arrival!”

She waited. Second after tense second passed, seemingly slower than usual. A slight gust passed through her camp. Then, a roar. A feral roar that reminded her of Salazar Burns. She heard it from her right, and judged by the strength and volume that the source was close. She held the rifle up to her eye so she aimed down the ironsight, then slowly began walking in the direction she heard the roar.

“Again, so I may know for sure that I am ready!”

It took less time for a responding roar. It was dead ahead.

“Then be ready! I wish there was another way, but this will hurt! Be ready to restrain that middle head!” The trees around her, she made sure to have as much line of sight as possible at all times. She slowed her breathing, a calm overtaking her as the finality of the task at hand crashed over her.

The dark and imposing form of an approaching and imposing Hydreigon became visible to her. It must’ve been twenty meters away when the deafening boom of a gunshot rang out. Two screams of pain followed suit as the middle head went limp, a hole between its eyes. The beast crashed in front of Julia, sliding to a halt with a few feet to spare. The two side heads were still whimpering with pain, but one managed a feeble “Thank you.” She had an older voice with a slight German accent.

Awe and relief found Julia in droves. “It really  _ is _ you! You are Heather Angel!”

“You know us? How do you know who we are?”

“A newspaper article from long ago. Are you okay? Besides the pain, is there anything wrong with you?”

“No, nothing is wrong. Who are you?”

“My name is Julia Falter the Third. Those who know me just call me Julia. Now please try to relax while we wait for-“

“Julia!” an enraged Dillain’s shout rang out. The rifle in Julia’s hands was suddenly ripped from her grasp as flames filled the air. When they cleared, the seething fury of his face came into view. “Do you have any idea how angry I am?!”

“Stow it and get the first aid kit from my car. We have got a bullet wound to patch up, and by we, I mean you. I cannot approach Heather on account of my own affliction.”

Dillain’s rage slowly faded, although a cross glare remained. He looked past Julia to see that Heather was indeed laying before them. “Nice shot,” he begrudgingly complimented.

“That comes from a sense of duty. I have never touched a gun until today.”

“Who are you?” Heather asked.

“My name’s Dillain. I can patch you up.”

“See, he has a masters degree in medicine that he hides under his bed for some reason. He can-“

Dillain picked Julia up with Psychic and threw her into a nearby tree. “You snooping bitch! You’ve betrayed my trust and hospitality, my generosity!”

Heather could only look on in shock as Julia sat up. She felt the back of her head, then raised the palm to show the three that she was bleeding. Dillain’s renewed rage was snuffed out just as fast as it returned. “And you never had mine,” she spat. “At least I do what is right when I can.”

Nobody could bring themselves to speak. Julia stood up and walked back to her camp as Dillain looked on in shame. He hung his head for a little bit before turning back to Heather and pulling out a Ring Target from his jacket, giving it to her with telekinesis before picking her up now that her immunity was relinquished. He returned to Julia’s camp as she came back from her car with the first aid kit, then they all went back to Dillain’s cabin.

-


End file.
